Speak Now
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Gabriella Montez& Troy Bolton have been lovers but are now friends, Gabi is still madly in love but when she finds out Troy proposed to his girlfriend and only has three weeks till the wedding to win him back will she Speak Now or forever hold her peace.
1. Back in the Days

**Here is my new story! Totally based off of Taylor Swifts song Speak Now:) **

* * *

Chapter 1- Back in the days

"Gabi heads up" I ducked just in time before a basketball came sailing over my head, missing the edge of my hair. I fell and then plopped onto my butt.

"Hey!" I said, both boys looked worried and then pointed at each other, "He did it!" they both said, I shook my head and stood up.

"Come on Brie…" He mumbled, I shook my head and looked at Troy and Chad. My best friend, one a former boyfriend. Even though I did not like the idea of him being my former boyfriend. He was but we were still the best of friends. We shared an apartment in New York City, the hustle bustle.

"Oh come on" They both whined, I giggled and I gave them both a hug, "You are forgiven" I said, those words brought me back to when Troy and I broke up.

_Flashback_

_4 years ago_

_Freshman in College_

"_Troy! What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked walking up to him, he turned and greeted me with a hug and kiss. Not knowing that was going to be one of the last ones, I received this kind of way. _

"_Brie, we need to…talk," He said gently, I looked at him as if he was crazy. _

"_Please let it be about homework," I begged him, he only looked at me sadly and I burst into tears. Stepping back from him and taking off running. I loved him, what did I do wrong? Did I do something to make him mad? We have been going out since 9__th__ grade. I meet him in the second when he was at the playground by my house. I felt my body shaking as I ran but I ignored it and went to the park. _

_I got inside the park and I ran through the crowd, I turned towards the empty playground and I collapsed near the swing set. _

"_Brie" I heard his voice again, I pulled my legs up to my chest and I rocked back and forth. I felt the tears soak through my jeans. _

"_I am sorry Brie" His voice was real; I looked up into his baby blue eyes. _

"_Why…why are you breaking up with me?" I asked he starred at me for a moment before he sat down next to me. _

"_Gabi, I just don't feel it anymore. Like I did all through high school and now we are in college and it's hard since we are going to different schools and…" _

"_Troy please tell me you didn't cheat on me," I asked quietly_

"_Never" He paused and he leaned against me "I would never hurt you like that; you are my best friend still…right?" He asked_

_I looked at him and laughed through my tears, "Troy Bolton, I think you will be the only boyfriend to ever say that to me and make me laugh. Because I made you…us a promise if we ever broke up that I would still be your best friend." I said he wiped away a few of my tears. _

"_I am sorry Gabs; it was the hardest choice I have ever had to make. However, I do not want anything to happen that would hurt you. I don't anything to happen to our friendship but if at the end of college, we are both single and we want a go at it again, I am game" He said smiling, I laid my head on his shoulder and I stayed quiet for a long while. _

"_Fine, but you know I will be waiting," I whispered _

_I heard him sigh and he gave me a quick hug, "I love you Brie"_

_I bit on my lip and I only nodded my head, to work up to say those, three little words to somebody who just broke my heart. I think I would only talk to him because he is my best friend._

"_Will you ever forgive me?" He asked _

_I got up and so did Troy, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into a hug, "You are forgiven" _

_End of flashback_

"Gabi…are you still with us?" Chad asked I looked up at the both of them. "Yeah, just…thinking back to the old days," I said softly, they both nodded and Troy's phone started to ring.

"It's the queen of the bitches," I sang holding Troy's iPhone up. His girlfriend of two years, Brittany. Alternatively, as Troy calls her, Britt, oh and she HATED me, well the feeling was even.

Troy rolled his eyes at my reaction, "Brie please is nice" He begged, I shrugged, "Tell her to first," I said crossing my arms. Troy answered his phone and turned his back to me.

"Hey Britt" He said, her voice was high and squealed, almost reminded me of Sharpay's voice, just higher and squeaker and…a million times meaner!

"Hi baby kin's!" She said

"What's up?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and Chad pointed at me and laughed sending Troy to turn around, I only smiled. Troy sent me a long warning glare.

"Oh just Pedi's with the girls" she responded, "What about you?" She asked

"Just playing basketball with Chad and hanging out with Brie"

"Ugh! Troy what did I tell you about hanging out with her! She is fat and ugly," Brittany, said, my eyes narrowed towards the phone and I lunged. I tackled Troy and I grabbed his phone, I guess wrestling with him had come in handy after all. I pinned him to the ground, I could hear Chad howling and laughing in the background.

"Shit! Gabi!" He said

"Hi princess! This is the ugly one here and just so you know the ugly ones always get the prince, so watches you back bitch! And you CAN NOT control his life!" I said

"Gabi give me the damn phone back!" Troy begged I ran around the court with the phone in my hand.

"Well…Troy loves me not you. He never has, so forget it sunshine, give the phone back to my Troy baby," she said

I groaned, "Fuck you," I mumbled into the phone, she gasped and I tossed the phone to Troy. I heard her voice yelling at Troy and Troy bringing the phone away from his ear she was being so loud.

"I am going home" I mumbled picking up my bag and my water, I passed Chad and he grabbed my arm.

"Good going there Gabi, I am glad somebody said what she needed to hear" I smiled and I looked towards my feet, "But how did what she said sting so bad?" I asked, Chad shrugged and he looked at me, "I don't know what she said"

"She said Troy never loved me…" I said I backed up before I burst into tears; Chad only gave me a glance before he was at my side.

"Troy we are heading home" Chad yelled, Yes I know what you are thinking, two people, one girl, never good. I sped off walking before Chad was in pace with me.

"Gabi…you have to know that she doesn't know"

"Yeah but the bitch shouldn't run her mouth!" I said I wiped a tear that slide down my cheek.

"Yeah, she should start doing that but…" I looked at Chad and then back towards my feet, "It's almost been four years and I still am not over it." I said, "He wasn't supposed to have a girlfriend" I said softly, Chad nodded and slung his arm over my shoulders.

"He still loves you Gabi but he is too blind to see it" Chad said, I looked at him and nodded. "Love is blind," I said shrugging my shoulders. He nodded and we turned into our apartment building. We went up to level 15 and onto apartment 1540. I got my key out and I opened the door to see out three bedroom two bath, full kitchen, and living room apartment.

"I am going to shower and watch a movie"

"Why don't you invite Tay over?"

"I don't need her in my self pity party Chad"

"Gabi, invite Dillion over then"

"I don't need my boyfriend in this either" I told him bitterly, he held his hands up, "Fine if you aren't taking Taylor out then I am, but I think Ms. Bitch is coming over tonight" He said. "That's why I have a lock on my door and a fridge full of Ben and Jerry ice cream" I told him, he only nodded and I headed to my bathroom. I did not even have to share, I walked in, I put a towel on the rack, and I quickly stripped my clothes and got into the shower.

My mind wondered to when I first meet Brittany.

_Flashback_

_Two years ago_

"_Brie! I want you to meet my new girlfriend!" Troy yelled coming into our apartment, I was laying on the couch with my boyfriend, Mark. _

_I sat up and I saw Mark was asleep, I smiled and I got up to greet Troy._

"_Hi, and what new girlfriend? You didn't even tell me you liked anybody?" I asked, he shrugged, "I have been on one date but she is fun" He said, I smiled softly and ignored the hurt in my heart. _

"_Brittany!" _

"_Brittany?" I asked, he nodded and I sighed, "Troy, I am coming gosh! I really want to meet your roommates!" She said she came into the room in five-inch heels and a tights white v-neck shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. When she walked in she saw me and then he eyes wondered to the couch. _

"_Is that him Troy?" she asked, Troy shook his head. _

"_No, that is Gabi's boyfriend. Gabi is one of my roommates, Chad is back home visiting his parents but should be back later tomorrow night" Troy said, her mouth dropped._

"_You live with her?" She asked, monotone_

"_Yeah, Gabi is so fun to be around. You guys will be like best of friends!" Troy said there is something Brittany and I both agreed on. _

_We were NEVER going to be friends. _

_End of Flashback_

I laughed at the memory; Troy was a little crazy then. He knows every little thing we hate about each other and that was everything.

I got out of the shower and I dried off and I looked at my figure in the mirror, she was right, I was fat. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I shook my head and I slipped on my sweats and a big hoodie. I walked out into the living room to see Chad.

"Chad! I look so fat! Brittany is right!" I cried, Chad looked up and his eyes widened. "Gabi! What in your right mind makes you think you are fat?" He asked

"The fact that I have the fa-"

"Please don't finish that ok? In addition, Gabi you are a flipping size four! Let it go whatever the queen of the bitch hive said" I sniffled and I put my head down.

"Fine but if"

"Gabi" He warned, I only nodded my head and I heard the door open and I instantly wanted to run and hide.

"Brie! Chad!" Troy yelled slamming the door; he walked right into the living room and looking at me.

"What the hell?" He asked, I only shook my head and went stocking off towards my room in the back.

"Brie, what's wrong?" he asked coming up behide me, his blue eyes gazing over me.

"Troy, I am going to my room to drown in self pity okay? So leave me alone" I said, he only starred at me before I stomped back to the kitchen, grabbed a tube of ice cream and went back to my room.

I hate the old days.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and more to comeee! :) Pass the word around on the story ok? :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

**xoxo**

**Jo:)**


	2. You did what?

Chapter 2- You did what?

I woke up the next morning with a hangover. Yes, I went for the beer after the ice cream did not work any. I had to watch the two love birds make out, Id rather throw up…which I did. Too much beer. I groaned and I stammer out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

I closed my eyes as I passed the opened window that somebody forgot to shut the curtain, I cursed as I stubbed my toe in the side of the wall as I tried to quickly shut the blinds.

My head pounded with fury as I slowly opened my eyes, I groaned as I entered the kitchen, I turned to see Taylor's body lying on the couch with Chad flopped out on the floor. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples as I went to the cabinet and grabbed some Advil and swallowed in a gulp. I went into the kitchen and started for the coffeemaker, adding water, I went for the coffee to see us out.

"Chad" I growled, I turned and I threw the empty pack of coffee at Chad. Hitting his afro and bouncing off. I sighed, I grabbed a glass of water, and I heard the door open, in came the bitch and Troy.

"Morning Brie" Troy said loudly, I groaned and I leaned forward holding my head.

"Oh Troy, the poor little baby has a headache"

"Brittany stops please," Troy, begged, he then looked back at me. He walked over and stood in front of me, his voice low.

"I know you grabbed that case of beer in there" He whispered quietly, I looked up at him and shrugged, "And?" I asked

"And I know Chad took the last of coffee yesterday so" He brought up a can of coffee I latched myself onto him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I mumbled, I snatched the coffee from his hands and I placed the right amount into the container.

"Girl, you better never put your hands on my boyfriend again," She said loudly into my ear

I turned around and stared into her green eyes, venom. "Back off bitch, this is my house now back off" I said, Troy sighed and dragged Brittany away from me. "Britt pleases, not now," he said quietly.

I finished making my coffee and I headed back towards my room with a steaming cup of coffee and a pounding headache.

~T&G~

"Taylor, she has been worse than ever! I mean she went to the limit and called me fat" I said into my cell phone, it was noon and I was still planted in my room. Taylor left two hours ago thinking I was still asleep.

"What! Are you serious?" Taylor asked I nodded my head even though she could not see me. "Yeah, I haven't left my room since yesterday at the park. Only think I have left for is ice cream, beer, and coffee," I said, I watched as The Last Song danced across the screen.

"Why don't I come over tonight?" She said I pounded the thought in my head for a moment. "You don't have to Taylor," I said

"But I want to, how about we get Sharpay and Madison to come over" She said, I giggled "Alright, a girl's night sounds good to me but bring the wine, beer, and ice cream"

"Don't you think you have had enough beer?" She asked, I bite my lip "Ok, bring the really good wine oh and the vodka!" I said

"Let's party!" Taylor said into the phone, I laughed and lay back in my bed. My cell phone digging.

"Tay, I gotta go. Dillion is trying to call me"

"Alright love, talk to you later"

"Bye!" I said, I ended her call and I started Dillion.

"Hey Baby," I said into the phone

"Troy is worried about you," He said quickly, right around the bush. I groaned, "Tell Troy to fuck off"

"Four beers last night without somebody?" He asked jokingly

I shook my head, "Its just Brittany and he doesn't want to hear it so I said forget it," I mumbled, I pulled my hands under the blanket and buried my body deeper.

"Why don't we get together tonight?" He said

"Sorry, I already made planes with the girls" I said, he sighed and then he started mumbling something.

"Alright, whatever I am gonna go" He said, I rolled my eyes he did this every time.

"Bye" I said, I then heard the dial tone. I sighed and I tossed my phone onto the bed. I got out of my bed and I slipped on my warm soft North face jacket. I walked out into the living room to see Troy sleeping on the couch.

"Loser" I mumbled passing by, he opened an eye looking at me. "Look who came out of her bedroom"

"Troy, I am not in the mood"

"Did Dillion call?"

"Yeah, he did. Troy you can come and ask me, don't put my boyfriend in the middle of this but I think you know the issue at hand." I said

"What is it really Brittany?" He asked, I closed my eyes and nodded my head, "Troy do you know what she said to me on the phone?" I asked softly

"No" he said, "Besides what she said to me and she is wrong" He commented, I nodded and looked at him. "She said you never loved me and you never will." I said, the tears showing up in my eyes, his face softened.

"Oh Brie" He said, I waved it off and I backed up, "Its okay it just stung a little bit when she said it but isn't she going back to her parents house next week for the next two weeks?" I asked

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, she is"

I walked forward into his arms, "Good. That means I can get to spend some time with you," I whispered

"You can always spend time with me" He said a little hurt I backed off him. "Troy yesterday was the first time in three weeks we spent time together. You usually have school, basketball, and Brittany. I try so hard to be nice to her but she knows how to push my buttons Troy, I know she does but I want it to be like freshman and sophomore year again. Away from this…away from Brittany" I said, he nodded and he grabbed my hand.

"Then I will make time for just you and me" He whispered softly

I nodded and gave him a hug, "Thanks Troy"

~T&G~

"She called you fat? Just because she isn't anorexic doesn't mean she has the right" Maddie said, I rolled my eyes and I leaned back on my bed. My legs crossed and the wine bottle in-between my legs.

"Yeah but the little bitch is going home for two weeks" I said, the group smiled, "Time to make Troy fall in love with you all over again." Sharpay said waving her vodka bottle around.

"Shar you can't make him do anything, he can do whatever he wants. Remember he was the one that broke up with me" I whispered, Taylor hugged me and I looked at the clock that read a little after midnight and Troy was not home yet.

"Gabi!" As almost on cue, I got up from my bed and raced towards the door. Maybe he dumped that bitch; I raced out and saw him grinning at the door.

"I did it!" He cried, I raced up and hugged him, "Finally Troy!" I cried he was a free man. He hugged me tighter and then he let go. "Yup, she was so excited" wait…are we thinking the same thing?

I backed out of the hug, "Wait…what you did?" I asked he looked at me funny, "I proposed to her, we are getting married!" He said I felt a lump grow in my throat.

"You did what?" I screeched

"You did what?" The group behide me cried, I felt I could sink into a puddle of mud, I did not want to be here any longer.

"I proposed to her, aren't you happy for me?" He asked his face turning into a slight frown. I felt the tears gather in my eyes, I looked up at him sadly, "Extremely" I whispered, I then started back towards my room.

"Wait Gabi…what did you think I did?" He asked, I turned and looked at him. "I thought you finally broke up with her but you took the next step congrats" I whispered, I saw Troy's eyes.

"Brie…" He said, "Please don't call me that anymore," I said, he looked at me hurt, "Gabi what is your issue with her?" He asked, I laughed a dry laugh, "Troy, what should we like about each other? Wasn't yesterday's phone conversation, or her not wanting you to see me enough for you?" I asked, I only shook my head and I ran back to my room. Troy's plead calls, I shut my door but the girls opened when they came in.

I grabbed the vodka Sharpay was drinking and took a huge gulp, "I can't believe it" I said, I took another gulp. Sharpay rubbed my back while Taylor put ice cream in front of me and stole the Vodka.

"We have to come up with a plan" I muttered, "I mean what does that bitch have that I don't?" I asked, my soberness gone.

"Oh Honey"

"So what is your plan Gabi?"

"Make Troy fall in love with me again," I said, the girls around me looked at each other.

"I mean if he falls back in love with me then it could be easy right? He would call off the wedding." I said the all nodded.

"So what are you going to do? The wicked witch is gone for two weeks," Maddie said, I pointed at her.

"I am going to dress sexy, have Dillion breakup with me and I can act like I am really hurt by it, like I ever loved him, take him out to dinners, hopefully throw some good all sex in there and we have a winner!" I said raising my drink, the girls giggled.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work!" I protested, "It has to work, this is my last chance and if it doesn't work then I will do everything in my power to ruin that marriage." I said

"It won't take much, Troy wants a family and she isn't going to give him the time of day for that," Taylor said, I shook my head and I lay back on my bed.

"I never thought I would something so low," I whispered

"Gabs, you belong with that boy. Troy is just blinded by love," Sharpay said, I bit my lip and looked at her, "Chad said the same thing," I said

"You are gonna do it Gabs, how could he not fall in love with you?"

"Because I only have two weeks, I am not quiet sure," I said

"YOU DID WHAT?" We heard Chad scream, I jumped and the wine that was left open almost spilt across my bed but Maddie saved it.

Chad burst into my room and he looked at me, "Damnit" He grumbled, "Taylor is she at all sober?"

"Well since Troy told her…no but before that yes. She will remember and she won't remember this"

"Vodka?"

"Almost a whole bottle" I looked around amazed and I started to laugh. They all turned to me and shaking there head.

"This is horrible, she is completely drunk"

I looked at Chad who sighed and then he left the room.

I sat there and the tears built up in my throat before I started to cry, I went from laughing to crying for what felt like all night. I lay back on my bed and I felt the vodka working. My eyes slowly fluttered asleep.

**Since I am so Flippin Pumped up about Zac winning an award tonight at the peoples choice awards and Twilight didn't I decided to post a chapter to this story! I will tell you I was watching and I literally SCREAMED when they announced he won, my brother thought I was crazy and my hands were shaking. Havent really stopped yet. Haha, Nice job Zac and we all love you! **** I love you! **

**Okk…now thanks for all that have reviewed and liked my new story! I am working on The Homeless Girls right now! So it will be some time, I know I am sorry. My Laker Boyfriend, it shouldn't be too much longer, maybe Sunday? Idk but anyways thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Once again Awesome Job Zac and you looked AMAZING tonight! **** I love you! 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Three Weeks

Chapter 3- Three Weeks

"Good Morning Gabi" Troy said as I walked out of my room, coffee was waiting at my bedside along with two Advil's. Madi and Sharpay had already left for there last class of the week. Taylor was still fast asleep.

"Hi" I grumbled, I sat down on the couch and I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees. "I can't believe you asked her to marry you," I said, I saw him sighed and he got up and sat next to me.

"I love her Ella; I know you two don't get along but…"

"Troy, please can we not mention her. Can we get on with our lives and start our two weeks without her?" I asked, Troy smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What to do first?" He asked, I looked at him and I pulled him off the couch. "I think I know! Come on go get some clothes on," I told him, he only smiled and I walked to my room. It was a little before noon. Perfect. I slipped on a summer dress with some black pumps. I pulled my hair into a high messy bun, pulling little hairs here and there. I finished it off with a touch of make-up. I smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Is somebody going out?" Taylor asked I spun around to see her looking at me, standing in the doorway.

"Just taking Troy out to lunch" I said, she looked at me "Do you remember anything about last night?" she asked

"Yes, hide the vodka and wine from me," I said, she laughed and shook her head. "Yes I remember about Troy," I said

She nodded and then gave me a hug, "I have two weeks until Brittany comes home," I whispered

"Two weeks, get your game on," She said, she slapped my butt as I stepped back. I giggled and I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder.

"I know I am gonna play the legs hurt, piggyback ride card" I said wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed and then I left to see Troy standing with his apartment keys tossing around in his hand. His jeans low on his waist, a bottom up shirt.

"Ready?" I asked, Troy turned and looked at me with a smile on his face, "Yeah, let's go, where we going?" He asked I looked at him and his shinning his blue eyes.

"Tiffany's" I said, he smiled and nodded his head. It was the first resturarnt he took me to when we got here. "Alright, lets go" He said, we looped arms and we started off towards the door.

"You look beautiful today Gabs" He said, I smiled shly and I looped my arms around his waist and leaned against him. "So, what else do you want to do today?" Troy asked I shrugged as we started to walk the streets of New York.

"I don't know, I thought we could hang out at the park" I said, a sheer smile coming across my face.

"That's cool, how about dinner and a movie later?" He asked, I looked up and then looked at Troy, "How about dinner at home on the couch and a movie" I said, he smiled and nodded.

"Sounds even better, Chinese?" he asked, I smiled and nodded. We walked up to Tiffany's, "Damn I havent been here in a few months" Troy said, "Last time was with you like two months ago" He said, I smiled sadly.

"That would be because Ms. Prissy has been taking all of your time up" I said, he only shook his head and walked in.

"Well isn't it Troy Bolton?" Maggie said she was an older woman but was a great friend. I came here a lot by myself lately.

"Hi Magi" He said, she smiled at the both of us and she grabbed our menus. She gave me a shly wink and took us to our table. "Thanks Maggie" Troy said, she nodded and left us alone.

I played my coffee cup in front of me, "I have no idea why Britt doesn't like this place, I love it here" Troy said, I only smiled and looked at him.

"Well Dillion doesn't like it either" I told him, he looked at me and frowned. "Dillion texted me back last night" Troy said

I frowned and looked at him, "What did he say?" I asked calmly

"He said I wouldn't care what it wasn't about, Brie I always care about you," he said reaching over for my hand. I let him hold it, "But whenever I bring up Brittany you ask me to play nice" I said, Troy sighed and leaned back in his side of the booth.

"I only say that because I like her and you don't. I tell her the same thing but you are both so stubborn," Troy said shaking his head I glanced up at him.

"How do you like that?" I asked, "She is funny Brie; she is nice when she wants to be, and she is-"

"I don't want to hear about your sex life," I said, my voice monotone, he glanced at the crossed and me his arms over his chest.

"Fine, be this way Gabi but I don't even care anymore" He said put his hands up. I only rolled my eyes and sat back.

"Alright here you go a salad for Gabi and the cheeseburger for Troy," Maggie said; when she noticed the tension, she stopped. "What's up" she asked?

"Oh nothing just Troy is getting married" I mumbled, Maggie looked shocked and I tossed some of my bacon that came on my salad off onto a napkin.

"And Gabi here is being a bitch about it" Troy called out; I threw my napkin on the table and stood up.

"Troy! I am not the bitch here! Look at your princess you have…God I can't even believe that this was gonna be a good day" I said, Troy looked at me concerned.

"Wow, you two I have never seen fight before" Maggie mumbled

"Oh the last two months have been hell with her," Troy said crossing his arms.

"Would you two stop acting like toddlers and grow up here, Troy you and Gabi have been friends forever and now you are getting married. Maybe Gabi is afraid of losing you and Gabi," she said turning to look at "Support Troy, his choice ok and me Do whatever you guys were gonna do today." Maggie said acting like our mother, Troy, I looked at her, and she smiled.

"Now eat your food" she said, she smiled and then walked away. I sat down in the booth and Troy looked at me.

"I am sorry ok? Do you really think you are gonna lose me?" Troy asked, I shrugged and then I started to pick at my salad.

"I am sorry too…I just don't like her," I whispered, "But I will try to support you" I said, he smiled and then squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, and just so you know, Brittany is like planning the whole wedding with her mom in North Carolina" Troy said, "But she texted me asking me to find a suit here and get it altered…"

"You need help don't you" I said smiling, he blushed a little and then nodded, "Yeah, I guess she wants to get married in the same church as her parents in North Carolina so that's where the wedding will be…in three weeks so she wont be coming home, ill be going to her." Troy said, I think I felt my heart stopped and I died. I had three weeks. That is all I had.

"Why so quick!" I asked, he shrugged, "That's what she wants" Troy said, I felt my panic button go off.

"When are you going down there?" I asked

"Three days before the wedding" he said, I had 18 days.

I swallowed hard on my salad, "Ok" I whispered, he grabbed my hand and then he smiled, "Come on we have 18 days together before I go to North Carolina" He said, I slowly nodded and we finished our meal. We paid or should I say Troy paid for our meal, we started walking and I slipped my cell phone out.

I sent a mass message to Maddie, Sharpay, and Taylor

_That Bitch! They r getting married in 21 days, 18 days before he leaves. *groan*_

"So we gonna hang out at the park for a while then go back to our place?" Troy asked as we walked the sidewalk

"Yeah" I said, he did not say anything more and we walked towards the park, my phone started to vibrate.

_No fucking way! You have 3 weeks. –Tay_

_OMFG! BITCH! - Shar_

_I have a gun; you have knife…and many gloves, lets kill-Maddie_

I giggled and I typed back a response to all of them, "What's all the hub bub about?" Troy asked

"Oh nothing" I said typing away, we walked the next six blocks to the park and we stepped through the gate to see the kids all running around.

"I love Central Park," Troy said smiled, he grabbed my hand and we walked through the park. When we got to an empty spot, we sat down and I lay between his legs.

"I am truly happy right now," He said running his fingers through my hair, we had been laying here for over an hour, not talking just sitting. It was almost three 0'clock.

"Me too Troy, it's been a pretty good day"

"It's not over yet" Troy said, my phone started buzzing and I picked it up to see Dillion's name.

"Hello" I said into the phone, "Hey babe can you meet me at the park?"

"I am already here…with Troy" I said, I heard him suck in a breath.

"Okay, meet me by the swing set then"

"Will do," I said, I stood up and I looked at Troy, "Please don't leave" I said, he nodded and then I walked off. I saw Dillion pacing by the swings.

"Hi" I said, he greeted me with a hug and a quick kiss.

"So we need to talk"

Suddenly Déjà Vu hit me; I felt my head spin a little, "What about?" I asked

"I want to break up" He said, I took a deep breath and looked at him, "That's fine, I mean I am okay with that" I told him sadly, I was going to break up with him sooner or later I thought to myself, it just stung a little.

"Can we still be friends?" He asked, I shrugged and I backed up before the tears started to spill over my cheeks, "Maybe I don't know" I mumbled, I stumbled over a rock and I fell backwards but caught myself before I landed on my butt. I turned and I started towards Troy, tears glistening in my eyes.

I saw him half asleep on the grass when I let go a sob and he opened his eyes and sat up in alert, "Please tell me he didn't do what I thought he did" Troy said, I bent down and I crawled into his lap. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. I let my tears flow freely down my cheeks.

"I could beat his ass up" Troy mumbled, I grabbed his hand with my shaking one, "Don't leave me," I cried, if Taylor and the rest could see me they would be proud of my act, I really was not that hurt about Dillion. Hell, I was going to break up with him!

"I won't but let's go home," He said, I stayed put and Troy kissed my forehead, the spark running through my body.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride," He said, I nodded and I got up and jumped onto Troy's back. He held my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his shoulder, let my tears stop, and kept my purse tight to my body as we walked home.

"I am sorry Brie" Troy said, I only sniffled and did not say anything back. We lived ten blocks from the park, and had about half way left. "You okay Brie?" He asked, I nodded my head and I felt like falling asleep, I was actually a little tired.

When I saw our apartment complex come into view, I felt my eyes start to shut slowly.

"Brie…Brie" His voice soft, I looked up at him, "Yeah?" I asked quietly, he smiled and kissed my forehead. He then sat me down on the couch, "I am going to order Chinese food, ok? Usual?" he asked

"Yes please, I am going to change into some sweats," I mumbled trying to shake the grogginess. He nodded and picked up the phone, I walked into my room and I went to my dresser and pull out a pair of short shorts and slipped them on. I pulled on a pink tank top and I grabbed the soft blanket off my bed. I went and wiped my make-up off and tied my hair up on the top of my head. I grabbed my phone and I headed back out to the living room, I saw Chad and Zeke had both arrived, I smiled softly and Chad cocked his head, I turned to see if Troy was looking.

I mouthed to him that I would tell him later, he only looked to his side and then nodded. "Troy, Zeke and I are going to the park to play some basketball, you in since Cruella De Vill isn't here to drag you away?" Chad asked

"Nah, I am going to stay in with Brie, she had an umm…rough day" Troy said sending a wink my way, "Oh really?" Chad said looking at me, I shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, so I am gonna stay with her and since umm I am getting married in three weeks" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck; he tries to drop it so settle.

"WHAT? Three weeks before you are married?" Chad asked, his hand running through his hair. "Where at?"

"Britt's home, North Carolina." Troy said, I felt my body weaken with ever word, I slowly felt myself sink into the couch. I felt Chad stare at me, also Zeke.

"Alright dude, great," Chad said, a fake smile plastered onto his face, Troy smiled.

"We have to go get Tuxes tomorrow, so we can get those in but that's all I have to do and get my list of invites to her" Troy said to him, "Alright, how early"

"However early Brie gets up" He looked up at me and then winked at me, I blushed and there was a knock at the door.

"Chinese is here," Troy, said, how in the world it got here so quickly. "Alright we will leave Gabi and you on your date"

Troy laughed and nodded, "Thanks" He said smiling, and he did not reject it as a date that is always a good sign. I got up and I placed the Titanic in the DVD holder. I got back on the couch and Troy came back over with our plates of food.

"One for my lady and one for the beast" Troy said, I smiled and I grabbed my plate of food.

"Why don't we need and then watch The Titanic?" Troy said I looked at him, "How did you know I picked the Titanic?" I asked

"Its you classic break up movie, after uh…we were over you didn't stop watching it for two weeks, Jeremy it took you a week, Mike a few days-"

I kicked Troy in the side with my foot, "Ok enough!" I said laughing; he laughed and then grabbed his beer that was sitting on the table.

"I got you water since you have probably had enough beer in two days" Troy said, I nodded in agreement. "Thanks," I said, I took a sip of my water and then I rested my feet on Troy's lap and I dug into my Chinese.

"So what did you think about that Laker game the other night?" I asked him, his lips turned into a frown, "I couldn't watch it because Brittany wanted to talk without the TV on, she also took my phone from me, and I had no idea what the score was until Chad told me"

"Are you serious? It was the game to watch with Labron and Kobe…wow it was pretty damn amazing," I said taking a bite out of my noodles.

"That's what Brittany and I were gonna do that night, hang at her place and watch the game but she decide to do something else."

"Hey, we all went up to Buffaloe Wild Wings and invited you, it was your loss" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I thought you weren't going" Troy said

"Troy, I organized it," I mumbled, he looked at me. "Sorry, I'll go next time"

"Tomorrow night" I said, he looked at me strangle

"Tomorrow? You are all going tomorrow?"

"Yup and I told you three different times" I said, he looked at me, "No you didn't"

"Oh yes I did Troy, once yesterday, once right after the game when you came home from Brittany's and another in front of Brittany, and Brittany of course responded with that your didn't want to go because it was a waste of time." I mocked her voice, he only smiled and I set my plate on the table in front of us. I wiped my chin off from some of the sauce and then I grabbed the remote.

"Well, I am totally in tomorrow night." He said, I smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks, now I am not the third string," I said laughing; Troy looked at me and then nodded his head taking another sip of the beer. He sat his plate down and I turned around to where I was sitting in between his legs, my head on his chest.

"So the Titanic huh?" Troy said

"Yup, I need my Leo fix" I said laughing; he rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled deep down and I pulled the blanket over the top of me.

As Troy and I watched the movie I felt his phone slip from underneath me, I jumped when it hit the floor and so did he.

"What the hell was that?" Troy asked, I sat up and bent over to grab his phone, I pretended to slip.

"Ah!" I screamed trying to grab something, Troy grabbed my waist his hands near my ass. I smiled as I grabbed the phone and I started to go back up. Troy helped me back up until I was back on his lap.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded and handed him his cell phone, "Here this is what dropped" he nodded and he slide it back into his pocket, but not before looking at the screen, ten missed calls from Brittany and he was ignoring them! Yes!

"Let's get back to the movie," Troy said, I nodded and I smiled, I got comfortable again. We were at the part where Rose was trying to free Jack from the handcuffs.

I felt my head getting heavy, my eyelids mostly, I tried to fight off the sleep but I could not, before I knew it I passed out against Troy.

* * *

**Here is another chapter! I hope you are all liking this story! ****Its really fun to write! ****And you are all great reviewers! ****So keep it up! **

**Alright, now if you have read My Laker Boyfriend and The Homeless Girls last chapters then you don't have to read this since it has been in the other two stories but I need to put it in this story too! So thanks once again! And for all the comments that my grammer isnt that bad**

**Ok! I know this is not all of you but I have had more than one comment on my grammar or doing things wrong. I just want to say I am still in middle school, I haven't had many Language arts classes, I have only really read other peoples fanfiction where I usually learn all of my stuff so I am going off you guys. I am giving you my all; I make sure mostly everything is spelled right. I try to make everything perfect but I know I am not. If you have an issue with it, I am sorry. I am sorry I do not have the best out there. I am trying my hardest and that is all that matters to me. Some things might be a little corny, well I am sorry it's my story get over it. Ok? I am really trying to be nice here but it is starting to really frustrate me and I do not want to stop writing. Because I know I have a lot of fans that probably don't care much if the grammar is right but the story it good…and also I do pick up and read:P I am just not a professional writer..Thanks for listening to me rant, and sorry, for those that supports me and pick up my grammar but ignore it. I really appreciate it. Thanks so much! In addition, for those that do comment, I am not mad I am just pointing out. Thanks**

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Wings, Beer, and Basketball

Chapter 4- Wings, beer, and Basketball

"Gabi Wakey Wakey" I lifted my arms only to feel my body slide off something, before I knew it I hit the ground. I groaned and I rubbed the back of my head. I kept my eyes closed but I heard Chad and Taylor's laugh.

"It's not funny," I whimpered, they both laughed again and I opened my eyes. I sat up slowly in-between the coffee table and the couch; I looked up to see our plates still sitting there. Troy's beer and my bottle of water, I looked over at the couch to see Troy still sleeping. Did we sleep on the same couch?

"Did we sleep on the same couch?" I asked Taylor and Chad nodded. I smiled and they both helped me up to where I was standing.

"Chad and I came in at like midnight and you were both passed out. I told Chad what you are doing" She said, I nodded my head. "Good, you better not tell Troy" I whispered to him, he nodded.

"I got him to come to dinner tonight," I said smiling

"Wings, beer, and basketball!" Chad said, we all high fived and then I grabbed my phone.

"Shit! We have to go tuxedo shopping!" I said scrolling through my phone, my Facebook page popping up.

Then Brittany's status showed up, I know be surprised we are friends on Facebook, does not mean we are friends in real life.

"Oh no guys we are gonna have an issue," I mumbled

"What?" They asked I looked at my phone again, "Brittany's status is...if my fiancée doesn't call me back soon then I am driving all the way back to New York and dragging him back here!" I said, we all looked each other and then at Troy.

"How long ago was that?"

"An hour ago" I said swallowing, we all looked at each and then we turned to Troy. I started to jump on the couch and Chad turned the music on and up loud.

"What the hell?" I stopped jumping, Chad turned off the music and Taylor handed him the phone.

"Troy Bolton you better call you fiancée," she said, Troy looked at all of us and then to me, "Her status says she is worried about you since you havent called her" I said, more like lied, he grabbed the phone and lay back on the couch.

"TROY BOLTON! WHAT THE HELL? YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS LAST NIGHT!" She yelled into the phone, we all jumped back at loud she was, "Calm down Britt, I fell asleep on the couch pretty earlier last night," He said, I sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Oh well then…did you just wake up?" She asked, a little quieter now.

"Yeah, I did." He said shooting all of us glares, we all shrugged and I grabbed a coffee cup and I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"I am going to get ready, ok?" I said they all nodded.

"Troy, we are going tux shopping, so get your lazy ass up" I said, I saw Troy roll his eyes as I headed towards my room. I picked up my phone again only to realize my back wallpaper had changed, it was of Troy and I on the couch. I smiled and I wondered if they had done it to Troy's too. Probably not, it is probably the picture of him and Brittany still on the beach last summer.

I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black sandals, and a tank top that hugged all of my curves perfectly.

I grabbed my phone and hit Facebook, _Love that we cant have last the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest3_. This was my status for now, lets just hope Troy sees it, and lets hope he figures it out…I said hope, ok?

* * *

"Ugh! I hate shopping with you!" I said to Troy, he chuckled and he pulled me into a hug, "Oh come on Ella, relax, it will be fine"

"What are the colors even?" I asked, he looked and me and then pulled out his cell phone. "You don't know do you?" I asked laughing, he only shook his head and I giggled. I wondered around the store at all of the tuxedos.

"Hey baby" Troy cooed into the phone, ugh I am not in the mood for this. Troy did see my status, and he thought it was about Dillion. I wish I could scream at him the answer and him not know it was me screaming.

"Gabii" I turned around as he called my name and he looked at me, a frown placed on his face. "It's green"

I burst out laughing, Troy HATED wearing green, and he hated it with a passion. "You lovely bride is clueless" I said laughing he only shook his head. "It's really not funny, I should make you wear whatever color you don't like wearing" He came back with; I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Strips" I said, he laughed and nodded, "Stripes, why strips?" He asked

"They make girls fat" I said shrugging; he only laughed and nodded rubbing his hands together. "Alright, go try on a green vest, come out so I can take a picture and send it to your mother and then go change so I can go get ready for my date" I said winking, he smiled back.

"Good, I am so ready to be done"

"Chad was done many times ago," I said, "I am sorry that I grew…different"

"You are twenty sizes different!" I cried, he laughed and then walked back behide the curtain, after about five minutes he came back with a green vest on. He did not even look good in it; I mean he does not like the color for a reason.

I frowned and looked at him, "I know I don't like it but it's your own Brittany's fault" I mumbled, I grabbed my phone and took a quick picture and sent it to Lucille with a frowny face.

I looked up to see Troy had the vest off and was unbuttoning his shirt, my eyes focused on his bare chest that was peaking out. I let a soft smile come onto my lips, wow he could not look any better.

"Have you gotten anything back from my mom yet?" Troy asked, I snapped out of my fantasy and looked at him and then at my phone.

"Uhh…yeah" I said I opened up the message: P_ I do not like that color on him…_

I read it to Troy and he nodded in agreement, _SHE picked it out…not us_. I said to her, I sighed and I stuffed my phone into my purse. Troy handed the person the suit back.

"Did it work for you?"

"Yes, thanks a lot"

"Is this the lovely bride?" He asked, I blushed and so did Troy, "Umm no she is just my best friend, my bride is back in North Carolina" Troy said, tipping his head back and up a little.

"Oh, ok I see just make sure you are making the right choice here" The guy said, Troy looked at him funny but I heard his message loud and clear.

"Well thanks we will be back to pick it up in two weeks?"

"Yes, I will call you with the date it should be picked up by"

"Sorry for the short notice" he said, they shook hands and then he grabbed my hand and drug me out of the place. "Gezz, why did he think we were together?" He asked me; umm I do not know Troy because we keep flirting with each other, grabbing each other hands, checking each other out… "I don't know," I said to him, a small smile crept onto my face.

"Alright, so are we going back to our place, changing and then heading to BWW?" He asked

"Yup, that was at least my plan, I am not so sure about you" I said smiling, "That's my plan, I am gonna call Britt before though" he said twisting his keys in his hand. I nodded my head as we walked down our street; we came to our apartment building and headed inside.

"Gabi, Troy"

"Stan" we both said, he smiled and we smiled, this had been a great day so far. We headed up to our floor and straight into the apartment.

"Helloo!" We said Taylor came out of the bathroom showered; she had on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, her hair still wet.

"Come on guys! They game starts in an hour and a half!" Taylor roped me into the bathroom, she turned on my shower while I got undressed, I got into the shower and I took the fastest shower ever.

I got out and toweled off, I quickly put on some undergarments and then grabbed my Laker t-shirt that is bedazzled. I slipped it on and then I put a pair of ripped skinny jeans on with a pair of heels. I sat down and did my make-up, I did my famous Smokey eyes, and everybody loved when I did them. I was heavy on the mascara and eye shadow, light on the eyeliner. Everybody was always hard on the eyeliner. I put some lip-gloss on to make my lips look glossary. I looked at my hair, which needed little attention, just a quick brush through and pull it back in a barrette.

It had it natural wave still to it but it still had some style, I put some Pink perfume on and I grabbed my clutch and tossed my cell phone inside with a few bucks. I made sure I had my i.d. and my credit card. I nodded and put a few pieces of jewelry on and then I turned towards Taylor.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously

"Jaw dropping, I don't know how your plan is going to fail, its going to be hard." She said laughing, I smiled and I walked out into the hallway and down into the living room to see the people waiting in there favorite Laker shirts. I bought Troys last year it was his favorite.

"Ready guys?" Taylor said, I grabbed my lip-gloss and re-did my lips. I felt Troy's stare on my before he stood up, should I mention Brittany didn't do sports, she thought they were a waste of time and they would just break a nail, Troy would drop hits about wanting a shirt for Christmas last year and all she got him was work looking shirts, he doesn't even work yet! They were all suit looking shirts, even got him a better wallet, he does not even use the one she gave him. He likes his wallet now that I bought him. I ended buying the Lakers shirt he wanted for him, just incase Brittany did not come through.

"Yeah, lets go" Troy said, "We are meeting Zeke and Sharpay there" I said, they all nodded and we headed out of the building, Troy looped his arm with mine and they called for a Taxi. It was not a short walk to Buffalo Wild Wings. We had thirty minutes until tip-off. It would take us ten by car to get there.

"Where to guys?" A taxicab asked, he looked at us all and rolled his eyes. We got that a lot with our Lakers t-shirts on, they were all hard Knicks fans.

"Buffalo Wild Wings" Chad said, they guy nodded and started off, "So the Lakers game?" he asked

"Yup!" We all said together, we gave each other a few high fives around. "From Cali?" He asked

"Pretty close, New Mexico" Troy said, I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I would see why you are Laker's fans then" he said laughing, we all smiled and we drove closer to BWW, "So how hot are you going to eat your wings tonight Gabs?" Chad asked, I took a deep breath and looked at them.

"I think I am going all the way guys…" I said, they all laughed and I smiled. "Gabi, that shit is hot…" Chad said waving in front of his mouth, I giggled and nodded. "Oh come on you wimps, we could have a contest" I said waving my finger, Troy and Chad looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal" they both said, we all shook at it and then we pulled up in front of it. "Thanks dude, here is your money," Troy said handing him some cash. They guy nodded a thanks and we all filed out of the car. We headed inside and we spotted Zeke and Shar at the bar. Troy pulled me through the crowd and we sat down at the bar next to them.

"You want a Bud Light?" Troy asked me, I thought about it for a second, "Umm…sure" I said, Troy nodded and he ordered two. Before I knew it, I had one in front of me, I looked up at the big screen and the Laker's were getting ready to start playing.

"So are we doing the contest?" Chad asked, "After the first quarter ok?" I said, he nodded and leaned back in his chair, I had to prepare myself for how hot these suckers were going to be. I shook my head just thinking about it, I took a sip of my beer, I had to pace myself tonight. I do not want a hangover tomorrow and I do not really want to be drunk tonight.

"Tip-off!" Somebody yelled we all looked up towards the screen to see the Celtics take the court, followed by the Lakers.

We watched as they tip-off the ball going to the Laker's, we cheered them on for the first quarter, we pushed back our contest until halftime. We were all drawn into the game.

"Miss…"

I turned to see a guy looking at me, I frowned and looked at him, "What?"

"Can I have your number?" He asked this caught Troy's attention; I looked at him and then shook my head. "No" He came closer to my chair but Troy got up before he came any closer.

"Dude, she said no now back off" Troy threaten, the guy scrawled and then rolled his eyes, "Great a boyfriend" He mumbled, he then took off. I sighed and Troy sat back down, he grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yup, I am fine. Just a major creep" I said shaking my head, Troy leaned over and gave me a quick hug and then we watched the end of the second half.

"Lakers are up by five points" Our group started to hoot and howler while the other half of the booed. I smiled and waved the waiter over.

"Alright, this guy, that guy, the guy on the end and me all want to do a buffalo wings contest" I said, the waiter laughed and looked at me, "you?" I narrowed my eyes and looked at him, "Yes me, is that an issue?"

He bit his lip and then looked at me, "No, but they are really really hot" He said, I only shrugged, "Bring it on" I said, he only walked away laughing. Troy and Chad both burst out laughing. "That dude is gonna be SHOCKED when he sees what you are about to do"

* * *

Holy Shit! What was I think those are HOT. I kept chewing off the side of the wing; I looked down at Chad, Zeke, and Troy all-chewing down. I looked to see I had the least left. I stopped to take a breath and then I kept going. I had two left, thank the lord.

"Go Gabi!" Taylor and Sharpay yelled, I finished another one and started the last one, I could feel the sauce all over my face. That is kinda sick.

"Done!" I said finishing the last bite, Troy, Chad, and Zeke all dropped there and went straight for there drinks. I looked at our waiter to see him shocked, his mouth dropped open.

"Dude, she beat our record," He said, the manger looked at me as I wiped my chin. "Damn" he said, my mouth was on fire. I could fell my nose start to run. Troy patted my back, "Nice job Brie" He said, I giggled and then they put a beer in front of me.

"Free beer on the house, you beat our record"

"Really? How fast?" I asked, "Five minutes" the guy said, my jaw dropped, the waiter then stood in front of me, "So…can I have your number?" I laughed and waved my hand, "Hell no, you underestimated a girl" I said, I then got off of my chair and turned to the group, "I am going to clean up, be back in a minute" I said, I looked up to see the Lakers about to start again.

I rushed off to the bathroom and I looked in the mirror, I washed my face off and I put some lip-gloss on. I fixed my hair and I took a quick picture with my phone.

I washed my hands and then I walked out of the bathroom to hear Chad and Troy cussing out the TV. I giggled and looked at them; I grabbed my beer and sat back down.

"What Happened?"

"Called a stupid ass foul that shouldn't needed to be called" Troy mumbled, his eyes not leaving the TV, he picked up his beer and took a sip. I smiled as I watched his eyes another foul was called.

"No fucking way! That was an ass of a call!" I yelled the whole group around my started to argue the call. "There was no fucking way…" I mumbled, "That reff is BLIND!"

"Alright Brie, calm down" Troy said into my ear, I only shrugged him off and I focused my attention on the screen.

I had four beers total that night, I was a little tipsy but nothing I could not handle. "Damn that was a great game," I said, I slipped a jacket over my t-shirt as we got up to leave the bar.

"Yeah it was and if Brittany was here, I would have been stuck at home, would have missed Gabi beating everybody ass eating hot wings even myself and her yelling at the TV" He said laughing, I smiled up at him, maybe he was seeing the light?

"This has been a great night, wings, beer, and basketball," I said smiling, the group laughed as we walked out the door.

* * *

**Here is chapter four! ****I hope you all liked it! **

**You guys are great reviewers! Keep it up! ****Thanks to all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Trip to the Beach

Chapter 5- Trip to the Beach

"Gabi come on! What takes you so damn long to get ready?" Troy yelled, I groaned as I slipped on the sexiest bikini I could find. It was a no straps, it tied in the front and it was a leopard print. The bottoms were as short as they could probably go. I sighed asking myself if I really wanted to wear this to the beach. Or my Rock and Roll one? Which one did Troy like better? I groaned to myself and I dug through my dresser some more.

Rock and roll, I ran back over and changed quickly into that one, I slipped a pink t-shirt and Nike running shorts over the bottoms. I slipped on a pair of white flip-flops, slipped on my aviators and then headed out the door. You gotta love spring break, we were all gonna go home for it all but decided against it when the marriage card came out. We all decided we need to hang out with our friends. We would see our parents at the wedding probably.

"I am coming!" I yelled, I slipped the bag over my shoulder and I grabbed a towel and sunscreen and tossed it into the bag. I threw my camera in and I opened my door and rushed down the hallway. I looked in to see Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, and Chad all sitting there. Troy standing in front of me tapping his feet, like an impatient little boy. Have I mentioned he is an impatient little boy?

"What took you so long?" He asked I looked up at him, "I couldn't decide what bathing suit to wear!" I whined he wiggled his eyebrows, "Rock n roll?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. "Good, it's my favorite" Oh am I good? I slapped his shoulder and then leaned against him. Any other girl would have been don't you have a fiancée but I was trying to make him forget. I needed him to forget, to allow himself to fall in love with me.

"Alright you two lets go" Zeke said, they all stood up and I gave Kelsi and Ryan a hug. They were going to Julliard and we did not see them as often. We all then headed downstairs and into Ryan's SUV, Troy and I climbed into the very back. We both liked the back, hitting bumps was the best. We had the best time on a road trip in high school in a big van, hitting speed bumps.

"So it's an hour drive, music?" Ryan asked us, I clicked my seatbelt as he asked us.

"I say plug in Brie's iPod" Troy said reaching for my bag, he picked up and started rummaging through it. He picked up my touch and then tossed it up front. I reached down for my bag after he put it down to grab my lotion I wanted to put on my hands.

"Pick the My Homie" I said, Kelsi nodded and then the music started to fill the speakers. The first song was an Usher song.

"Isn't my Homie the one I made you?" Troy asked I nodded my head and then the song Bottoms up echoed through the speakers. Troy and I started to dance around in the back. It was our song at the moment, it usually changed weekly.

Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)

Troy and I sang together, we laughed when Troy messed up on one of the lines we both loved this song. Troy stumbled over more lines as we kept going, they speak so fast though, and I had to admit I did too.

We had the group rolling when we hit the good part.

When Nicki Minja came on, I squealed I knew her part perfectly. Not like, I practiced or anything, I just liked it…ok maybe I practice!

Yo, could I get that 'Tron?  
Could I get that Remmy?  
Could I get that Coke?  
Could I get that Henny?  
Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks?  
Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim?  
Trey, I was like "Yo Trey"  
Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'?

Okay, lets get it now  
I'm with a bad bitch he's with his friends  
I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Muhfuckin right yeah, weed to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute Imma sock her  
Throw a lotta money at her then yell fucka, fucka, fucka,  
Then yell fucka.  
Then Imma go get my Louisville Slugger  
Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady  
I rep Young Money  
You know Slim, Baby?

And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' the .380  
We give a lotta money to the babies out in Haiti  
Yellin all around the world,  
Do you hear me? Do you like my body?  
Anna Nicki  
Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith  
Yes, my dear, you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up and double my dosage

The Troy hollered when I done I laughed and I took a deep breath. The girls and guys up front were all laughing. "How in hell you did that in like one breath is fucking beyond me" Troy said laughing, I agreed and grabbed my bottle of water. I took a sip and we all sang our way down to the beach. We were all having fun and that was all that mattered.

The girls and I rocked our hearts out with The Story of Us by Taylor Swift, the guys all rolling there eyes. They guys liked Taylor Swift but they won't admit it.

The beach came into view on a sunny day, very few clouds in the sky.

When we pulled, up to the beach, we all jumped out of the car and we went running towards the sand, Chad and Troy grabbing the coolers and lawn chairs. I grabbed my iPod and my towel and raced to a spot. The beach was not too packed yet but it was getting there. People were showing up and running around playing in the water.

"This is awesome!" Taylor sang, we sat our stuff down on the sand and we looked out the beach area. It was beautiful, I sat down on the sand and I pulled out my iPod. Which was givin back to me by Kelsi?

"Briee!" I turned around to see Troy looking at me, his t-shirt gone from over his head. My breath caught for a second but I shook my head. I love his abs they were so toned.

"Water or Beer?" He asked me

"Water" I said, he nodded and bent over to grab the water and tossed it to me. I caught it with one hand and twisted the top off. Then my cell phone started to ring, ugh. "Why is my phone ringing?" I asked groaning, Taylor and Kelsi both giggled.

"Hello?" I asked answering it.

"Hi honey" my mother's voice echoed down the phone, took all control not to groan.

"Hey momma" I said laying back down, "Honey are you guys coming home at all?" She asked, I sighed and I closed my eyes.

"I might come home for the weekend, I don't know yet" I said, she sighed. I had not seen them since the day after Christmas.

"Honey, I havent seen you since winter break" She said, I sighed myself and I turned over onto my stomach. "Ma, with Troy getting married and…"

"Troy is getting married?" She cried, Oops that is who I forgot to tell. "Yes" I said, I pretty much 'forgot' to tell me family. They would not be too happy.

"Oh Mija" she said, I rolled over onto my stomach and put the phone between my shoulder and ear. I did not want to have this discuss this right now.

"I am fine mom but I will see about this weekend ok?"

"Alright, tell me if you are needed to be picked up" She said, "Mom I will let you know if I am coming" I told her, I could almost see her smile. "Thanks Gabi"

"Welcome mom, love you"

"Love you too honey"

I hung up from the phone call and then I laid my face in the sand, I picked my head up and looked at the gang, "How does everybody fell like going home?" I asked, Kelsi and Ryan looked at each other, "We cant, we have a big project due shortly" they said, I nodded, "I cant either, I have work," Taylor said

"I am staying with Tay," Chad said, "I have a Broadway thing Gabs" Sharpay said

"I have a cooking class Sunday morning," Zeke said, I groaned, it looked like I was going home alone.

"Ill go home with you, if you aren't going to be in town, hell its boring anyways without you and all of these other people doing bigger and better things" Troy said, I smiled into the sand and looked up, "Really?" I asked giggling

"Yeah, why not? I need to get home before I get married," Troy said smiling, I giggled and I got up. I loved how this all worked out.

"Alright, we leave Friday morning, return Monday afternoon" I said, he looked at me and nodded.

"Good, you better get packing miss I can never decide what swim suit I want to wear let alone clothes!" Troy said, I threw a thing of sand at him and he laughed.

"Be nice Bolton! It's a long plane ride!" I grumbled, he only shook his head and turned around to talk to Chad.

Taylor and Sharpay got close to me, Kelsi off with Ryan somewhere, "Whats you plan?" They asked

"To take him back to the playground, East High, my room" I said wiggling my eyebrows, the group of us laughed, "Are we going to get any good news back?" Taylor asked me

"I hope! I mean a weekend in New Mexico, the weekend before he leaves! I mean I cannot believe it has almost been a week since he popped the question to the bitch, let alone another two till he gets married. I have 13 days for him to fall in love with me and it isn't working so far!" I told them, they all sighed and dug around in the sand.

"Maybe it is but he isn't showing anything, thinking that you don't love him in that way" Sharpay said, I looked at her for a moment, "Maybe, just maybe," I said

"Gabi, you want to get in the water?" Troy asked, I looked up at her was a good 15 feet away. I smiled and looked towards him, "Yes" I said, I got up and I went and hung on his shoulder, when we got in the cold water made my body shiver.

"Oh!" I said Troy looked at me for a moment I smiled and winked at him.

"Its really cold" I said, my teeth chattering, he came over and swept me into a huge bear hug. "Ahh! Troy!" I said laughing, he spun my around and I suddenly felt like we were dating again.

He then took us both under the water, I screamed as I came back up, "Troy!"

He stood there laughing and then grabbed my hand, "Come on, ill race you, we can do our jog" he said, I nodded my head and then we went and put our clothes on.

"Troy and I are going for a run," I said as I slipped my clothes over my bathing suit.

"Have fun" Taylor said, I winked at her and I slipped my phone in my top of my swimsuit.

"Come in Gabs?" Troy asked he was still shirtless, good enough for me!

* * *

I fell face first in the sand, "Troy!" I cried as I hit the ground, he turned around. I tried to pull the tears but he was coming to quick. Too quick.

"Brie! What happened?" He asked, I pointed to my ankle, "I tripped over something" I said, I felt a tear trickle down my face. Yes!

"Roll over…if you can" Troy said, I gently rolled over and then he grabbed my ankle. He then looked at it, "It isn't swelling, just a twig of pain probably." He said, I nodded my head and Troy started to rub my ankle. Back and forth, he rolled it around and then he kissed it. The shock ran through my veins. I sighed and I sat up, Troy was looking right at me.

"Better?"

I nodded my head, "Much" I said smiling, and he helped me off the ground and put his arm around my waist. I pretended to hobble a little and then I started to walk normal.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded and he slipped his arms from around me, oh no that was not going to happen. I started to hobble again. His arms went back around quickly, "Ok maybe not" I said laughing, he gave me a smile and we walked the rest of the way back, I finally leaned against Troy and he decided on piggyback. Fine by me.

When we got back to camp they all looked at me and I winked, they all nodded there heads well kinda. It would look kinda of weird if they were all nodding there heads.

"Gabs, what happened?" Chad asked

"I fell and tripped," I said, I looked back at my non-hurt ankle.

"Oh, good thing Troy was there" Ryan said, I do not think he was count in on our plan yet, Troy set me down on the ground and he looked at my ankle.

"Its not hurt Brie, I think just the idea hurt. Maybe a nap on the beach will help," He said leaning towards me, did I tell you he was going into Sports medicine? Oh hell yes, he wants to be a doctor, for sports.

"Alright" I said, I laid back on my towel and my head under the umbrella. I then passed out.

* * *

"Guys, would you hush up? Gabi is sleeping" Troy said, I opened my eyes to see I was in the car. What the hell? My head was even in his lap, I repeat his lap!

"Not anymore" I said, I sat up and I looked at Troy. His face looked red and a little crisp. I smiled and I leaned back in my seat, "Gabi I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper," Ryan said, "Yeah, she like slept through our loud fight, Troy carrying you to the car, half of the drive." Zeke said looking in the rearview mirror, I smiled and I ran my fingers through my hair, I searched for my phone but I could not find it.

"Troy, where is my cell?" I asked sleepily

"In you bag" He said, I reached for it and then picked it up, I searched through and I pulled it out.

"By the way, I love your wallpaper"

"Look at Chad and Taylor, they took the picture and did my wallpaper," I said laughing, he nodded and I quickly texted me mom that I would be in Friday morning. I yawned and I closed my eyes again, I leaned my head on Troy's shoulder.

"Why so tired Brie?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, the sleep going through my teeth.

"Go to sleep, Ill make sure you end up in your bed" He said, I nodded and started to close my eyes again. Sleep taking over my body…again. Hey, he told me too…

* * *

**So here is the next chapter! What did you all think? How is there relationship going? Hmmm…**

**Now, now I just finished My Laker Boyfriend *Sigh* but there is a sequal so look out for it alright? **

**Thanks for all of the reviews to this story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Troy and Gabi Shopping

Chapter 6- Troy and Gabi shopping

"Pass me the popcorn," I said kicking him in the stomach, he shot me a look and then tossed three pieces at me.

"Hey!" I said, he smiled and then handed me the bowl. I shook my head and I grabbed a few pieces and started to chew away. We were watching How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. I loved this movie, one of my favorites.

"I will admit, I like this movie, I said like, not love," Troy said waving a finger I rolled my eyes.

"Really like? What about Dear John?" I asked him

He stuck his tongue out, "horrible"

"You are no fun but I do know your favorite movies" I said to him, he only shook his head.

"Really? I have spent how many years being your best friend?" He asked, I shrugged

"Your favorite movie is The Hangover and Rudy" I said, he smiled and then looked at me. "And yours is Titanic and The Notebook, just like ever other girl," He said

"Just to tell you I love a lot of other movies that normal girls don't like" I told him, he laughed.

"Like?"

"Scary movies" I told him, he knew I loved scary movies we were scary movie partners. "Yes, my scary movie partner since my lovely fiancée hates them with a burning passion" Troy said, I only shook my head.

"Well then she doesn't get the point, its all just one big joke. It makes them funny but in the process you almost pee your pants, such a rush." I said, Troy smiled and agreed with me.

"Yeah, that would be Troy. Damn remember the movie My Bloody Valentine, Dude I almost peed my pants and I am pretty sure you did" He said laughing I shook my head at him.

"The Roommate looks really good, we should go see it together," I said shifting my legs around

He nodded his head, "Yes we should, maybe when we go back to New Mexico," He said, "Oh and Black Swan doesn't look bad" I pointed out. He nodded his head and then turned his head back to the television, his hair hung right above his eyes since he just got it cut, his muscular hands picking up another bite of popcorn.

He laughed and all of my attention out of looking at him to see the dog peeing on the table, I smiled and I looked at my fingers.

"Gabi lets go do something today," he said, I looked up at him for a moment.

"Like" I questioned, he tapped his chin for a moment

"What about some Troy and Gabi shopping?" he asked, we both enjoyed Troy and Gabi shopping. It is where we both have to pick an outfit out for each other and then we got about an hour to an hour and half for ourselves. usually depends on my mood but the trick is now matter how much you hate the outfit the other picks out for you, you have to go to a restaurant and a walk through central park with the outfit on.

Either after that, you can burn it or you love it so much that you wear it daily. Troy got me a nice dress one time, and then got me the ugliest outfit, that boy.

"Sounds like a plan, go get ready ok?" I nodded and I got up, onto my feet and I headed towards my room.

"I believe it is my turn to pick the restaurant!" Troy yelled I knew it was his turn, which made it better because he always changed it up just a little bit, either the walk or what we do. I usually stuck to the plan but he was more fun with it.

"I know!" I yelled I quickly just slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I did not mess with my hair just left in its natural state, curly. I put a few swipes of mascara on, a tiny thing of eye shadow. A pair of flats was slipped onto my tiny feet and I skipped across the hall towards Troy's room.

"Hey Troy, can I borrow that one zip-up jacket?" I asked casually entering his room, my eyes darted to his nightstand, and something was out of place. I quickly scanned it over to see the picture frame gone. I frowned we had that picture of us since junior year of high school. We…I mean Sharpay took this picture when we were at Lava Springs, Troy and I fell asleep laying next to each other. Troy's arms wrapped tightly around me and I had my head lying on top of his chest.

We both had our sunglasses perched on our noses, I had bright pink ones and Troy had blue, we both bought them at separate times to and they looked just alike besides the color.

"Yeah sure" he said, I saw the grey zip-up came flying from the bathroom. He must have worn it the other day. "Troy, where is our picture?" I asked.

"What picture?" He asked stepping out from his bathroom, no t-shirt on. I was too mad, upset, or frustrated, I could not quiet find the words but not happy that our picture was gone to care if he was bare chest.

"The one we both have! The one that is usually sitting on your nightstand, right there" I said pointing to the spot, his eyes darted over to the spot. His eyes went wide with fear; it was the picture with the perfect frame.

"Oh shit, I have no idea. I swear it was there the other day!" He said, he went to his closet and quickly slipped on a t-shirt.

The frame was a blue, white, and a pink hint to it, the words live, laugh, love written down the side, and the way it floated in the frame. Everybody usually pointed it out about how much they liked it.

"Britt" I turned to see Troy on his cell phone, more or less on speaker.

"What Troy? And do you have me on speaker? I am really busy with the wedding," she said, I rolled my eyes; I went to lean against the doorframe to listen to the conversation.

"I just need to know where that picture is of Gabi and I" Troy said, I swore I heard her say something along the lines of bitch, not sure though.

"Why?" She asked, Troy flopped down on his bed and put his hands over his face. Then he brought the phone up to his face.

"Because she gave it to me a few years ago" He told her, "Oh well the more reason to get rid of it" she said, I felt ready to cry.

My eyes darted over to Troy, he only looked alert, "Please, please don't tell me you threw it away" He said quietly, it was not so much the picture we were worried about. It was more about the frame it was a limited edition.

"Well of course not, I just hid it. Why do you want it so bad?" She asked

"The frame was just really expensive and it is one of my favorite pictures of her. She also gave it to me, weather you like it or not we are best friends. You just need to get over that fact," He told her, I smiled that he finally said something. She huffed a breath and then told him it was under his bed. I do not know who darted there first, me from the doorway or him from the bed.

We bonked heads and there lay the frame, we both sighed and Troy said good-bye to Brittany. I pulled it out and hugged it to my chest, "Damn, I really thought she threw it away there for a moment" I said

"Yeah me too" He said, we both sat there but Troy put the frame where it belonged.

"We probably overreacted there a little bit" I said finally, he shrugged. "Its something important to us right? You really did give it to me, designing the frame and all." He said wrapping an arm around, nothing more than a friend would do.

"Come on Troy, let's go," I said, he nodded and we both stood up onto our feet. I grabbed my purse and Troy pushed his wallet into his pocket.

"Do you wanna walk to the mall and get a taxi home?" He asked, I nodded my head and we left the apartment.

"So I have this whole night planned out already in my head and it isn't like any normal one," He said, I turned to see him licking his lips. I turned my head and I looked him, his eyes dancing.

"What?" He asked, I only shook my head, "You better not pick an ugly outfit," I told him. He laughed and nodded his head, "I will pick the ugliest one ever!" He exclaimed I pushed him in the shoulder. He laughed and stumbled over his feet.

"Alright so are we going to split up in the middle, have an hour to find something and meet at Starbucks?" I asked him as we neared the mall.

"Sure, sounds good to me" He said, we both agreed and once we hit the mall the timer started.

"Bye! See you in an hour!" I yelled heading off towards American Eagle, he loved the Khaki shorts, I was going to get him a good outfit this time. Last time, let us not even go there.

A giggle slip out of my throat as I walked through the doors, I went over to the boys side to see all of the Khaki shorts sitting out. I rummaged through the pile until I found Troy's size, I smiled satisfied and went to the counter to pay. I did not even want to peer over into the women's area. I really should not buy too much since I just went shopping the other day.

I paid for the shorts and I looked at my watch to see forty-five minutes left, I ran my fingers through my hair and bit at my fingernails. I looked out to see Abrocombie just the opposite side from me, I smiled and I walked across the way and into the building.

I looked around for about ten minutes before I found a blue and grey plaid top. It would bring his eyes out and he would roll up the sleeves to show off his wonderful muscles.

That was the one thing; you could do whatever you wanted with it as long as you wore it. There were times you had a hoodie on for most of the time or you totally wore too much jewelry or too big of heels to make them notice that.

I smiled and I picked it up with a white t-shirt that was lying by, I went to check out at the counter, the shirt was a hundred dollars, it always shocked me how much there clothes were.

I paid for it and left that room, I thought that was it but then it hit me. I havent bought him shoes in a long time, the last pair he got were over a year old, at least the ones I bought, he bought a pair of flip-flops a little while ago and a pair of work shoes. Brittany got him this ugly pair of shoes if you could call them that.

I knew I would get him shoes, this time so I headed towards Dick's which was at the end of the mall, I walked in brushing by the jogging shorts. They had three new pairs and I could not resist any longer. I grabbed them and I grabbed a few t-shirts and a hoodie.

When I got back to the shoes I saw all kinds of shoes, he was a totally Nike guy. I headed to them to see a worker standing there.

"Hey Miss, anything I could help you find?" He asked me, I turned and I played with my fingernails, "Yeah, I am looking for a pair of Nike's for my best friend" I said, he nodded and then he grabbed a blue pair, go figure.

"I am guessing he is a guy and these are my complete favorite, they are also new," He said, I picked them up and I felt them in my hands. They seemed comfortable and right up Troy's alley.

"Sure, ill take them" I said, I gave the guy Troy's shoe size and he went back to get them. I looked at my watch to see I had ten minutes to get to Starbucks, "Shit" I mumbled

The guy came back and handed me the shoebox, I smiled thankfully and I rushed to the front counter. I paid for the shoes as quick as I could and then I rushed out of the building.

I saw I had five minutes, I took a deep breath and I headed straight for Starbucks. When I got closer, I saw Troy sitting there with a white bag in his hands. We was general to hide your bags, I grabbed a Target bag earlier before I came to hide his stuff. I smiled as I walked over. He saw he and me stood up, picking up both of our drinks.

"Thanks" I said, I grabbed it and he smiled trying to peak over. "No, no, no peeking!" I told him shifting my bag away from him. He smiled and he looked at his watch.

"We have to go, our reservations are at six and it is almost four" he said tapping on his watch, I nodded my head and we both headed to the front of the mall.

"Was yours easy?" I asked him, he scratched the back of his head, "Um not to hard" He said laughing, I smiled and Troy hauled a cab when we got out front.

We both climbed in the back and Troy pulled out his cell phone, "So we won't be home till late tonight" Troy said, I looked at him and he only shrugged, he had something big planned. He better of gotten me a good outfit or I would have to kill him.

It was a quiet ride home; Troy was texting on his cell phone or doing something. I leaned over a little to see what he was doing, Brittany's name popped up.

I only shook my head and I leaned back against the headrest.

"So what does Brittany want?" I asked, he looked at me and then showed me a picture of the flowers.

"Those are sick" I commented, they were green and grey, dude this girl had no taste! They were gross.

"Why the hell are there grey flowers?" I asked, he only shrugged, "I had no part in the wedding! She even told me that she knew I wouldn't want to be part of the wedding planning but I kind of do," He said shrugging, I only sighed and we reached back to our apartment.

We both got out and grabbed the bags, Troy paid the guy and we both headed upstairs.

We placed the bags on the table and then we both looked at each other, "Normal rules, you have to shower first and then get your bag. You can't come out of your room until you are completed ready after that." I asked he nodded his head; "Yes" we nodded and then headed to our rooms.

I jumped into the shower and quickly showered, I got out and I put my hair up into a towel. I wrapped a towel around me and I quickly rushed out of the room and grabbed my purse, the bag of clothes Troy got me, and my iPhone. I looked to see Troy's bag of clothes still there. I sighed knowing he was probably just getting out, I rushed back to my room and I jumped onto my bed.

I opened the white bag to see a Victoria Secrets bag, my mind officially went to I am going to have to wear some linger all night. I shook my head and I reached into the bag to feel another bag, shoebox, maybe? I only pulled out the article of clothing. I gasped slightly at how beautiful it was.

I dropped it down and I stood up, I quickly grabbed my undergarments and I quickly put them on. I put the dress on and I was awed in the mirror.

It was Cheetah print, it was a wrap around, it went to my mid-thigh and it snuggled my ever curve. I was breath taken.

I let my fingers run down the side, Troy did a fabulous job picking this out, and I love it. I spun around in it before I had to get down to business.

I blow-dried my hair letting the natural curls lay on my shoulders after I was done. I then pulled it back into a side bun slash a messy bun. I smiled when I was satisfied, I applied my make-up in a few minutes, I went over to my jewelry box and pulled out my diamond earrings that my mom got me a few years ago.

I then put on a silver necklace with little hoops, I smiled again into the mirror and I put some Pink perfume on. I then looked down at my feet, what to wear. I closed my eyes and thought about my shoes but then it hit me. There was something else in the bag.

I rushed over to my bed and I opened the bag up. I screamed.

I literally screamed Gucci shoes. Troy has known I have always wanted a pair but they were so expensive. I then suddenly felt super guilty but then they were so cute. They matched the outfit; they were sandals with the ankle straps. They had a ring with little rhinestones. I slipped them on my feet, my newly manicured feet. I squealed again and I stepped around in them.

I only shook my head; Troy should not have bought these for me. I should not have them he should take them back.

I grabbed my stuff and some black flip-flops, I tossed them into my bag and then I put some touch-up make-up. I grabbed my clutch bag and when I went over everything, I went out and into the living room.

I saw Troy sitting there in everything, letting his hair hang down. He had his sleeves rolled up; the khakis went right in the middle of his knee, and the blue shoes matching perfectly.

"Troy" I said, he turned around and he smiled, I smiled back but then I looked down at my feet. "Troy the shoes…they are way too much" I told him sadly, a frown was placed over his face.

"Gabi, don't even go there okay? I bought them and this was the rule, you have to wear them no matter how ugly they are" He said, I shook my head, "We never said expensive because I love them, like utterly love them but I know the Gucci is not cheap by all means." I told him, he only sighed. "I bought them for you Gabi because I don't know how many more of those we are going to have. That is why I am making this one extra special," He said, I looked towards the ground. Not the words I wanted to hear.

"Don't say that" I whispered, "But it is true Gabi, you know Brittany already doesn't like we hang out let alone me buying you really expensive things like those, right now she doesn't have a say but when we are married she kind of does" He said, he scratched the back of his neck.

"But Troy"

"Not buts please, let's just have a good time tonight" He said, I smiled softly and I looked down at the shoes. "I love them Troy, I really do."

He smiled and then he gave me a hug, "I actually love the entire outfit" I said smiling, I twirled around for him and then he looked at me.

"I love mine too, nice picks" He said smiling, I only shrugged and I looked at his shoes, "Do you like them?" I asked pointing at his shoes.

He nodded his head, "Love them," He said, we then gathered all of our stuff, I but my phone, credit card, id, and a few things of make-up in my clutch tossing my bag to the side.

We both headed out of the apartment and saw Chad and Taylor coming up the stairs.

"Taylor!" I cried bring her into a hug, she smiled as we pulled back.

"Aren't you looking sexy?" She said winking, I blushed and Troy and Chad were talking off to the side.

"What did you do today?" Taylor asked, "Troy and Gabi shopping" Her eyes widen, "Troy picked that out?" She said eyeing me up and down, I nodded my head. She then caught the Gucci's.

"Ahh!" She screamed, "No way!"

"Gabs you ready?" Troy asked me, I looked over Taylor's shoulder to see him waiting. "Yeah" I said, I told Taylor I would tell her later.

We both took off downstairs hauling a taxi to stop, a guy pulled over and Troy opened the door for me and I slide in. I laid my clutch on my lap and Troy told the taxi driver the address. I had no clue where this address was, we usually just told them the restaurant but this time he even went all the way to look the address up.

"Some where really special huh?" I said to him, he only gave me a goofy smile. The taxi driver drove there in thirty minutes since all of the late night traffic.

The guy stopped and told us we were here, we were in the middle of the shopping districts, there wasn't a restaurant for another two blocks.

"Thanks" Troy said handing the guy money, I grabbed my clutch and got out after Troy.

"Troy where are we going?" I asked, he grabbed my hand "We are going on a little walk first" Troy said, I looked at him, "You are really doing things different huh?" I said, he smiled and we started walking.

"So we are leaving in two days right?" Troy asked, "Not tomorrow morning but the next" I told him, he nodded "Good because its gonna be a long night probably"

I shifted my clutch into my other hand as we walked. "Troy, I am gonna miss you" I admitted

"What do you mean miss me?" He asked

"When you get married you are going to be with Britt all the time, starting a family, working. Troy you are going to move out" I said trying not to cry, we have lived together since the end of high school. We practically were with each other everyday from when we became friends. There were the family vacations, basketball, work, all of those things in high school and growing up but we were still so close.

"Oh Brie, I don't even know…" He started to say, "I really never thought that I was going to move out. I just knew I was getting married and maybe starting a family. She has not said a thing about kids, I do not even know about that one. Moving out…" He said again like he was just realizing this

"I didn't want to bring this up like this, I want this night to be special," I told him, he only squeezed my close to him. "Fine, we can talk about this later okay?" I nodded my head and we walked in silence for a few moments longer.

"Alright you are gonna have to put a blindfold on" Troy said, I gave him a short look. I wanted to start protesting but I should not have.

I got one look from Troy before I could say a word he gave me the look, "Fine" I grumbled, he smiled and handed me on, I slipped it over my eyes and he pulled my hand. After three minutes of walking blind, protesting every step, and telling him to let me take it off we came to a stop.

"Alright, take it off" He said, I slipped the mask from over my eyes and a small gasp lifted from my throat. It was beautiful. "You had this all planned" I told him, he only shrugged. It was in central park, under big trees where somebody had strung lights. There was a table with a white tablecloth, a candle light and food that looked like you would take on a picnic.

I giggled and Troy pulled out my seat, "You like it?" He asked, I smiled softly and reached over for a grape. "Love it," I told him, he smiled and sat down himself.

"How did you pull this off in central park?" I asked him, he smiled and he picked up two sandwiches and gave on to me. "Chad and Taylor set it up. They guarded it for quiet a while until Sharpay and Zeke came with the food. That is when Chad and Taylor left and they caught us leaving. It all kind of worked out" Troy said shrugging

"I really love this," I said taking a small bite from my sandwich and then I wiped the corner of my mouth with the napkin.

"So after this I thought clubbing"

"Clubbing?" I asked him he only nodded, "Hell yes! How about some clubbing! We are old enough, live in New York, and are totally free to do whatever" Troy said, "What about Britt," I asked copying his nickname

"She doesn't need to know, the gang is coming along to if you don't mind" Troy said, I nodded my head "That sounds awesome, before we all leave for the weekend"

He nodded his head and then we started to talk and eat, the blackness fading by the lights that were light above us. We laughed, talked, and acted like best friends.

"Alright now, let's get out of here" Troy said, we had just folded up the tables and put away the basket with the tablecloth inside. I put the chairs and table against the tree. I tossed the candle in the basket and then Troy looked up at the lights.

"We can come back and do that tomorrow, the park knows all about this. They even said they would come pick up this stuff for us. We could come pick it up later, but I have to take the lights down" Troy said laughing, I giggled and I let my arms looped through his and we headed towards Time Square.

We then met up with Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Chad, Madison, and Jason. "Sharpay where is Ryan and Kelsi?" I asked

"They some Broadway thing, I don't know" Sharpay said, she had a red tight dress on, Zekes long arms fit right around her small body. Taylor had a yellow dress on that was more loose than both of my and Sharpay's.

"Okay" I said smiling, we all then started walking to IQ nightclub, "When we got into the line the bouncer quickly let us in. Even the guys, we walked in to hear the music blasting into our ears.

"I am going to grab drinks!" Chad shouted, Taylor agreed to go with him and we all placed our drink orders. I got a Strawberry margarita to start me off, knowing that I was going to probably be doing shots in the next few hours. We found ourselves a comfortable place to sit and put our stuff. I set my stuff down and peeled off my light black sweater I wore to dinner. I set that down with my clutch bag.

I grabbed my phone and I scrolled through Facebook, I updated my status to _'Hitting the clubs with my besties! __'_ I saw my moms post about how she was excited that I was coming home this weekend, I liked it and then my margarita was in front of me.

"Yummy!" I exclaimed taking a sip, "Thank you!" I said taking a mouth full

I looked over at Troy who had a regular beer, "Only a beer?" I shouted to him, he smiled and then walked closer to me. "It's my warm up!" I flicked my wrist, "This is my warm-up" I said giggling he smiled and nodded.

The song Black and Yellow boomed over the sound system in the club, cheers running through the crowd.

"Come on Brie! Let's go to the dance floor!" Troy yelled, "What about Brittany" I yelled back at him, I had to at least act like I cared.

"Come on, she has no clue, loosen up!" Troy said, I agreed and I sat my stuff down, half of our table was already gone. Maddie and Jason locked in each other's arms.

Troy pulled me onto the crowded dance floor, the seat already rising. I looked down at my Gucci's and I smiled. We just danced casually to my disappointment, when the song was over we stayed out for the next two. We then headed back to the table to finish both of our drinks.

"Is it time for shots?" Somebody asked, I looked at my phone to see it was almost nine o clock

"Not yet, get me a beer" I said, Jason nodded, Maddie and him walked away to go grab the drinks. I sat down and Taylor sat next to me. We were in a quieter corner; it was not so loud but still loud.

"So the Gucci shoes?" She asked, I blushed and I looked down at my shoes. "Troy bought them for me, I protested but he insisted." I told her shrugging, "Gabi those are beautiful and Troy picked them out?"

"Yeah, I guess so but Tay they were over 500" I admitted to her, her mouth stifled. "I can't get Chad to even get me something like that," She said, I giggled and I saw a thing of beer slide in front of me. I grabbed it and took a small sip.

The rest of the night started to fly off, we did more dancing, went back to the table and did two rounds of shots. Enough to make most of us drunk. Maddie and Taylor opted out to be the sobers one to make sure we get home.

"G-Gabii lettss dancee" Troy slurred, I only agreed and he dragged me to the dance floor, his hands were placed firmly on my hips, and my back was pressed against his stomach. We started to grind, remember we were both drunk, right.

I could feel the heat begin to rise on both of our bodies, the dance floor crowded since it was well after mid-night.

When we were done we went back to the table, I had another margarita while Troy had more shots. He was much more drunk than me, Taylor slide into the spot next to me.

"You and Troy grinding on that dance floor?" She whispered I nodded my head while licking the salt off the edge of my cup.

"He is drunk Tay" I mumbled, "So are you" She said, I completely ignored her.

Once we all decided it was time to leave it was well after two 'clock.

Maddie and Taylor got us all into a cab and we headed home, I was more drunk now than earlier. My speech slurred and my eyes all out of focus.

When we got home I walked upstairs with everybody else, we were all going to stay at our apartment for the night. Taylor led me to my room where I took off my shoes, which still looked brand new. I was extra careful tonight; I then slipped off my dress and put a long t-shirt, one of Troys. I then turned my fan on and climbed into bed.

The drinks I drank tonight taking over my eyes and brain, I peacefully fell into a dreamless night.

* * *

**Hmm…intersting night huh? **

**If you would like to see all of the clothes, I will be posting them in my profile! ****They are cute and I couldn't discribe the shoes very well so you should go take a look! **

**Also if you havent checked it out My Laker Baby is out! **

**You guys are awesome reviewers! Keep it up! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Albuquerque

Chapter 7- Albuquerque

"Gabi come on, our flight leaves in an hour" Troy said, I groaned and I grabbed my duffle bag and purse, I looked at the clock, which read 4:45 in the morning, too early. I slipped on my wedges, threw my hair into a messy bun, and left my room, shutting the door behide me. I was still trying to recuperate from our night out which lead to huge headaches and movies all day.

"Does Brittany know about this?" I asked, he looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "She knows I am going to Albuquerque, she doesn't know I am going with you. What she doesn't know won't hurt her" He said, I nodded and I tugged at my shirt and Troy grabbed my duffle bag. I started to protest but he held up his hand.

"I got it, relax" Troy said, I nodded and I slung my purse over my shoulder. "Bye Chad!" we both yelled, we both chuckled and we heard a mumble of bye from Chad, Chad was the worst of the night. He slept until at least three the next day. I rolled my eyes, I grabbed a bottle of water, and Troy and I rushed out of the apartment and made our way downstairs.

"Bye Stan!" We yelled rushing out of the building; he waved at us as we past and Troy hauled us a Taxi.

"Where to kids?" the guy asked, long beard, bald on top. Creepy.

"Airport! And as quick as possible" Troy said, the guy nodded and I looked at Troy, "Did I tell you we are going to East to surprise your dad?" I asked slipping something into my purse.

"We are? I havent been to East since…last year sometime, before I meet Brittany" He said, I wish he would realize how many times he said this!

"Troy that would have been two years then" I said quietly, he looked at me and then shook his head. "No, I am"

"Troy, you guys started dating two years ago last week, trust me I know," I mumbled

"But…oh that's what she was whining about the other night, I didn't get her a gift, well she didn't get me one either." He mumbled, I laughed and I saw we were pulling up to the airport, not much traffic this early in the morning. There was still some, the people from the mid-west would have been in agony but it was the light traffic here.

"Thanks" Troy said, he handed the taxi driver some money and we both jumped out of the cab. Troy grabbed my bag again and I slung my purse over my shoulder. We went to check in which was not too long of a line.

When we were, all checked in put our bags on the counter, they nodded thanks and Troy I took a deep breath. "Now its time for security" He said, I groaned and nodded my head. We headed that way and when we got into line, Troy put his backpack in one of the buckets and I did the same with my purse. Troy put his laptop out; I emptied my pockets and took off my belt.

I went through the scanner, I cleared the first time and so did Troy. I then took my deep breath. We were in I looked at my watch. We had ten minutes before we are supposing to board. "Shit" I mumbled, I grabbed my stuff, slid my wedges back on and waited for Troy to put his laptop back. He put his Nikes back on and then we raced towards our gate. When we got there, they were getting ready to board people. Troy and I got in and got in the line.

We showed them our tickets and they stamped them and let us board, we passed the captain and we both gave him a smile. We headed back into the couch area and we saw our seats. "Yes, finally I can sit for two hours" I mumbled, I looked at my phone to see how early it still was. It was not even seven yet. I plopped down in my seat and I rested my head back on the seat. I buckled my seat belt and I stuffed my purse under my seat.

Troy put his backpack under the seat also and buckled his seat belt. We both sighed at the same time and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Wake me when we land," I whispered before my eyes shifted to a close.

Troy's POV

She looked beautiful, more than beautiful. Damnit Troy! Snap out of it! You are getting married! I said to myself, I groaned knowing I was falling right back in love with her and she was not making it easy.

There was winning a wing contest, getting hurt, broken hearts. I was the only one there for her, now as I watched her sleep. Her little breaths, I groaned and I closed my eyes. This had to get easier she was my best friend. Brittany was my fiancée. Gabi did not love me at all that way she is way over me. Way.

I sighed and I leaned in my seat myself, we had an hour left in the flight, I looked back at Gabi and I smiled. I then shut my eyes and went to dreamland myself.

Gabi's POV

I woke up when we started to hit turbulence, at least I think that is what it was. I woke up in a jolt and I looked around to see everybody else calm. Was this just like the Titanic? No, no I am fine. I looked over to see Troy sleeping himself; I took a deep breath and looked at him.

I have a week left. A week before he leaves for North Carolina. One full week okay and one day, He did not leave until next Saturday the wedding was weirdly on a Monday I guess the only open date, I sighed and I rubbed my temples. Why did this have to happen? Why did I only get two weeks? I groaned thinking that the last week he will be with here. They are getting married in two weeks, on Saturday. Unless I go down with him, and then I have an extra few days, Brittany will be so caught up in the wedding.

I would have to, I mean I cannot just not I cannot give up. I brought my legs up to my chest and I laid my head down, I looked at my watch to see we had thirty minutes left.

What else could I do? What else could I do to make him fall in love with me, to make him realize I am the one?

I have done the sexy clothes, got hurt, broke up with Dillion, hung out and he is not showing anything! Ugh! Men! I was practically screaming in my head.

"Miss Can I get you anything?" the Flight attendant asked, I looked up and shook my head. "No thank you" I said, she smiled and nodded.

We were crossing two time zones, going back two times. Therefore, it was 545…again. I groaned and I let a tear slowly go down my cheek.

Why Troy, why can't you just dump her!

When the Captain announced we were getting ready to land, I woke Troy up.

"What?" He asked, his voice all groggy, "We are getting ready to land" I told him, he nodded his head and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and his veins bulged from his arm. I sighed and looked out my window.

When we landed Troy and I shuffled out, I slung my purse over my shoulder and let a long deep yawn out. Troy wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I looked out for my mother or one of my brothers. I had two brothers, Colton and Eric. Colton was two years older than I was and Eric was two years younger than I was. Colton had two kids Eric was still single.

I looked out and I saw Colton, he looked tired and I let go of Troy and raced over to hug him. "Hi!" I breathed reaching him into a hug.

"Oh Ella!" He said, he picked me up and spun me around. "I have missed you!" I said, he put me down and smiled. When he saw Troy his body stiffened a little, He was not happy with Troy since the break-up.

"Colton"

"Troy"

I looked at both of them and narrowed my eyes, "Play nice please" I begged, the both nodded and I Troy put his arm over my shoulder and stirred me towards the Luggage claim. It was almost 630 by the time we left the airport I yawned and I got in Colton's car. I saw a picture of Sammy and Courtney they were getting so big.

"How old is Courtney now?" I asked, Colton looked over at me, "almost 5 months" He said smiling, I smiled and I looked back at Troy who was nearly asleep again. He was up earlier than me, one to make sure I got up and two make sure everything was ready. He offered, I told him he did not have too but then again.

"So what's up with you and Bolton?" Colton whispered, I sighed turning back around, "Did mom tell you?" I asked quietly

"Umm…no?"

"He is getting married," I whispered, I heard Colton's voice suck in the gasp.

"What? To…to…" He seemed to be looking for the right words, "The bitch?" I asked

"Yeah! That!" He said, I giggled and nodded my head. "Yeah, in two weeks" I said, I think his eyes popped out of his head.

"Are you even trying anything?" Colton whispered, I turned back to make sure Troy was asleep. I tried my old secret and I tickled under his knee, his most ticklesish spot. If he was ever trying to fake sleep, he could not help it. When he was asleep, he would not even flinch.

I tickled under his knee and I watched his face, nothing. I stopped and pretended to turn around but I looked through the review mirror to see him the same.

"I am trying to make him fall back in love with me," I told him quietly, he surved a little on the road but straighter out.

"That's a hard game to play Ella," He warned, I only shook it off and the ride was quiet. "Why would you do such a thing?" Colton asked

"Because I want it to be me! Not her!" I told him, he only shook his head. "What so he can just turn around and hurt you again" He spat I sighed frustrated.

"Would you too just stop?" I asked quietly, he ignored me and then we pulled into our driveway. It had been three months, three months too long. I giddily jumped up and out of my seat, I forgot about everything in the car even Troy. I had not seen my mom, dad, Eric, Sammy and Courtney since Christmas. I had to leave the next day for work on the 27th.

I opened the door greatly and I heard talking in the kitchen, I ran through the living room and I saw both of my parents talking to each other with coffee.

"Mom! Daddy!" I cried, they both turned around and they both stood up. "Mija!" my mom cried they both took me into a hug. I hugged them back and then I felt somebody hand on my back.

"Well, Well isn't it my favorite sister!" I giggled and then I turned around and I brought Eric into a hug. "I am your only sister" I told him, he chuckled.

"Mr. Montez, Mrs. Montez" I heard Troy come into the kitchen, "Eric" he said

"Hey Troy! Later today you wanna play some pick-up?" Eric asked, "Oh sure" Troy said said, I glanced at the clock to see it was almost seven. I was a little more awake since it was later in New York.

I turned to see my bags sitting on the floor, "Troy if we are gonna head to East early this morning then we need to go" I told him, he nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Alright let's go freshen up upstairs," Troy said grabbing all of our bags, even my purse. We headed upstairs talking quietly and then we got to my room. It looked the same too it was blueish/green. It had the saying Live, laugh, and love written across the wall. Pictures up of everybody, I smiled and I flopped down on my bed. Troy doing the same next to me.

"Aww…this room brings back so many memories," Troy said, I giggled and I rolled over, I went to my duffel bag and I grabbed my Gucci shoes.

"Those high school girls are going to be flabbergasted by those shoes," Troy said, I smiled and I agreed. "Oh yes!" I said I then touched up my make-up. I fixed my clothes and Troy's jacket that rested on my shoulders. I grabbed my purse and looked at Troy. "Let's do this!" I said, we both headed down the stairs and my family was sitting in the living room.

"Hey we will see you guys later, Colton, do you mind if Troy and I pick up Sammy and Courtney from daycare later?" I asked him, he looked at us stiffly and he nodded.

"Yes, they can be picked up at one" He said, I nodded, "I will call the daycare and tell them you guys are picking them up, Sammy should remember you" He said, I smiled and Troy and I walked out of the door.

"So what is our plan of action?" I asked him as we got into my mom's Ford Focus, Troy took the keys and I got in the passenger seat. My mom already had car seats in them since Sammy and Courtney were over a lot.

"I saw since they are probably doing basketball or running at this time, if it is basketball I will sneak in when his back is turned and play along. You will sit with the girls who do not dress out or in trouble and blend in. Time it and see how long it takes him to notice," Troy said, I nodded, "Very well," I told him

When we pulled into the parking lot we went in through the front door to sign in, they all greeted us like students all telling us how grown-up we look. We all smiled and nodded back to them, "Thanks" I said to one of them.

We went to the gym and peeked in the gym, we saw they were playing basketball. I smiled at Troy's knowing he then saw Jack head into his office in the locker room.

"Score!" Troy said flinging the door open, we took action, the kids all turned to look at us, shocked faces.

"It's that Troy Bolton?" Somebody said, Troy nodded "Yes I am Troy Bolton I am here to surprise my dad so just play along, don't say my name just play some basketball ok. This is my best friend Gabi who is going to sit over there with them and sit in, got it?" He did not wait for an answer "Alright lets go Wildcats." Troy said they started playing, Troy moving swiftly across the court.

I sat down with a group of girls on the bleachers, "Hey! You were the co-captain right?" somebody asked

"Huh?" I asked, "Oh the decathlons!" She said, I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was. Taylor was captain"

"But you had more wins than her!"

I blushed and then I heard the locker room doors open, I looked towards them to see Jack walk out, Troy's parents did not know that we were coming for the weekend. Only my parents knew and Troy told Brittany this morning before she could tell him no.

"Alright everybody circle up, even you guys over there" he said pointing to us, we all stood up and I went and stood in the circle. "Okay for today we are going to run the mile" the class groan, Troy and I suspense our laughs and he started calling off names and where they would start. His head did not come up from the clipboard for a second.

When Troy and I were the last two, he barely glanced up, "Where are you two supposed to be?" He asked in his teacher voice, "I don't know dad, I was wondering the same" Troy said, Jack looked up quickly and a smile spread across his face. "Troy!" He said bring him into a hug, "Gabi!" He said also bring me into a hug. I giggled

"What are you guys doing in town?" He asked us as we back up, "Troy wanted a weekend home before he gets married and my mom wanted to see me" I said, it pained me to say the words, Jack silently frowned with the marriage but recovered, "That's great" He said, I smiled and Troy looked at the kids running.

"I know you have class so dinner tonight?" Troy asked, "Of course Troy, you gonna go see your mom now?"

"Of course, she doesn't know yet so don't ruin the surprise" Troy told him, he nodded and we both gave him another hug. The bell had rung for the next hour and I looked at the clock, it was now ten. Time flies fast when we are having fun.

"Troy come on," I said pulling him away from the front doors, I then dragged him down the theater hallway and then up a flight of stairs. Troy awed after a moment and then he ushered me up the stairs.

We both burst through the doors and I took a long fresh deep breath, "The rooftop" Troy said

I smiled and I spun then I leaned over the side, "Gezz this few hasn't changed" Troy said standing next to me, I agreed with him. The mountains were as beautiful as ever.

"You remember this was the place that I told you I love you?" Troy asked, I smiled softly, "Yeah, it was tenth grade" I said, I am glad he remembered that.

"I remember it was getting ready to rain and I didn't want to rush it but it started pouring" He said laughing, "I thought it was so romantic, like you planned it that way" I told him, he grinned and then he started talking about Brittany. Why does he always have to bring her up?

"Come on Troy we have to go see you mom" I said trying to get out of this awkward conversation. He nodded and headed down the stairs. He was almost out the door to figure I was not behide him.

"Gabs?"

"Coming!" I shouted, I looked over it once more, "I still love you Troy," I whispered

I then raced down the stairs, through the hallways we stopped into Ms. Darbus room, she was surprised but we were in and out. She was in the middle of her little speech anyway.

We said bye to the office women and got into the car, we drove over to Troy's house to see Lucille's car parked out front. We walked in and we could hear the vacuum running. We both went and plopped down on the couch waiting for her, we heard the vacuum stop and then she came around the corner humming. She passed us and did not stop; Troy and I both smiled and tried not to laugh.

When she came around the corner again she saw us, her scream filled the house. Troy and I started laughing since it was probably since she did not know it was we. "Troy Bolton! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She yelled, we chuckled she then came over and gave us both a hug.

"Troy! Why didn't you even tell me! With the wedding and everything" She said, Troy then calmed her "Colton came and gave us a ride home from the airport, it was cool."

"How long are you staying?" she asked us sitting in-between us. "Till Monday"

She looked disappointed, "That's it?"

"Mom I leave for North Carolina in a week from Saturday, then three days after that I am getting married. I have to finish up everything up in New York" He said, she only nodded and patted her leg.

"I know, I know," She said sighing; we then sat there and talked for a while.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it**** This chapter was long over due! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. The Park

Chapter 8- The Park

"Mom we will be back later for dinner okay?" Troy said giving her a hug, I gave her one also.

"Ok, ill see you later then" Lucille said waving good-bye to both of us. "I am gonna call Colton see if we can take the kiddos to the park for a little while, then we can have Colton come pick them up and we can have some time before we go to your moms" I told him, he nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me, I am guessing the playground we met at" He said giving me a sly smile

"Of course, is there any other one?" I asked he only shook his head while I pulled my phone out. I let it ring for a moment before Colton answered.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Can we take Sammy and Courtney to the park?" I asked him, his breathing was deep, "Sure, I will have to check with Miranda" He said

"That's fine, you can come and pick them up whenever," I said, He agreed I nodded "we will let them play for an hour then I will come and get them, sound ok?" Colton asked

"Sounds fine, Troy and I want to hang out there anyway" I told him, "Fine, see you in an hour" Colton said he then hung up. I sighed and we headed towards the daycare.

When we pulled up I got out and so did Troy, we both went to the door and Troy opened it for me. I smiled thanks at him and he nodded his head. We headed towards the front center and they saw us.

"Hi!" I gasped slightly and then brought the girl into a hug, "Monica!" I said, we both giggled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked she then saw Troy, "Hey Troy" she said, she then looked back to me, "I am picking up my son." She said shrugging her shoulders, "You had a baby?" I asked her, she nodded her head.

"Yup, dad know where to be found either, I have to ask the same about you too." She asked me giggling

"My nieces, Colton's kids" I said, she nodded her head, "Are you all out in New York still?" She asked Troy and I nodded our heads. "Yup, we are all on Spring Break right now. We flew in for the weekend." Troy said, "I couldn't finish college, I am working at a Law Firm right now, close enough I guess." Monica said, I gave her a hug, "Well you look great, hope to see you another time" I told her she gave me a soft smile before going off to a room.

I walked to the front counter to see a girl sitting there, "Hi we are here to pick up Sam and Courtney Montez" I tell them, the girl nodded. "Gabriella Montez?" she asked

"Yes, that would be me" I said with a smile, "I will need i.d." She said I pulled out my i.d., which was in my back pocket. I handed it to here and she nodded.

"Alright I will be back in one second." She said, I nodded and leaned against the counter to look at Troy. I looked into his eyes, "Whats wrong with you?" I asked, he shook his head, "Nothing"

"Don't play that game with me Bolton, something is wrong with you" I told him, he only shrugged, "Seeing Monica was kind of a whirlwind there, I dated her in the 7th and 8th grade." He said

"You dated her before me?" I asked

He nodded his head letting his fingers slip through his hair, "Yeah, I dumped her for you but anyways I can't believe she has a kid."

"And your getting married" I mumbled, he rolled his eyes and then I heard the door open again. I turned around to see the girl holding a baby carrier and then Sam come running around the corner.

"Aunt Gabs!" She yelled running up to me, I bent over to pick her up and swung her around. "How ya doing?" I asked her bring her into a full hug.

"Good now that you're here!" She said in her little voice, I giggled and then I looked at Troy. "You wanna go to Troy?" I asked she let her head turn to see Troy, "Troy!" She said Troy gave her a smile before opening his arms to her. She gladly accepted and then the lady gave us the baby carrier. I smiled and thanked her, I pulled it up to see little Courtney sleeping. I smiled and then we both headed out.

"I didn't know you dated Monica" I said to him, he glared at me, one of those glares that said to drop it.

"Fine, fine be that way," I muttered, I placed Courtney in the holder in the back, while Troy buckled in Sam. "Gabs, I just don't wanna talk about he told me." As we both shut the car door, I only rolled my eyes. "Fine" I said stretching my arms, "But lets go I only get an hour, you know how much Colton doesn't like you." I teased

"He doesn't like me because I ended our relationship" He muttered, I shot him a glare, "Gotta bring that up?" I said quietly, he only gave me a look while we got into the car. "Speaking of that," I started "Are you ever going to tell Brittany?" I asked him, he groaned.

"Do you think that she will ever want me to hang around you again?" He asked laughing, "I don't think you have to do what she says." I told him, he only gave me that look that said do not even go there.

I turned back to see Sam, "So you wanna go to the park?" I asked her, she looked excited. "Yes! I love the park!" She said kicking her little legs, I smiled and I turned more to see Courtney still sleeping. I smiled at her tiny little body. I turned back towards the road and we sat in silence.

"When we go back to New York we need to have some…"

"Why are you already thinking of going back to New York?" I interpreted him; he starred at me as he drove. "Gabi-"

I shook my head, "Whatever, you havent been the same since we got here" I mumbled, he tried to come back and say something but nothing left his mouth.

When we got to the park, I quickly jumped out of the car and turned to get Courtney out of her car seat that was waking up. I picked her small body up and cradled her in my arms. Troy got Sammy out and we headed towards the swing area.

We fell step by step next to each other, "Really Gabi I didn't mean to make you upset, I just found something out when I got here and not enough sleep to go around." He told me quietly, Sam squirming in his arms. He let her down and then she took off running towards the swings and slide.

"Hey I told you it was fine" I mumbled, I went to sit down on the swing with an awake Courtney on my lap. Her brown eyes looking around in amazement, I giggled as her hands flew as I gently swung back and forth my legs never leaving the ground. I heard Sam and Troy laughing over next to me but I did not want to really talk to him.

Then they went running forward towards the slide, I smiled and I followed them. Troy at the end of the slide with Sam. "Gabi watch me!" she cried, she laughed as she went running up the stairs. Troy was at the end of the slide, "I didn't mean to make you mad," He said once again, his eyes not leaving Sam as she fumbled a little.

"I know you didn't Troy, I just didn't really want to talk about that." I murmured

"I know it's still a tough subject for you." He said his eyes grazing over towards me, I only gave him a half smile, "I am not mad Troy, and I just want things to be normal."

"Things will go normal shortly Brie" He said, I only shook my head and then Sammy came sliding down the slide. I then gave Troy Courtney who was falling asleep again. I then chased Sam up the playhouse thing and then we were sliding down the slide again. Troy smiled and then he pulled out his phone talently with the baby in his hands. He took a quick picture of us and then he readjusted the baby on his shoulder.

We then started to dance around and have fun, Troy and I forgetting our past conversations. We played on the swing set grabbing the car seat at one put-to-put Courtney in while she slept.

"Troy push me!" Sam cried, I laughed as I swung next to her, "Yeah Troy push me higher!" I begged he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Please!" I begged, he only gave me a soft smile and started to push us both. I had my eyes set on Courtney while we did. When Troy was done pushing us, he went over and sat down next to Sammy. He set with his knees up to his chest cross-legged.

"I am gonna jump off" I told him, he laughed, "that is how we met dummy" He said laughing, I giggled, I had jumped off a swing and hit his leg when I flew. We both were on the ground rolling in laughter our parents freaking out but we were both laughing. We have been with each other ever since.

I smiled, "I am really gonna jump" I told him, Sam looked at me as if I was crazy, I made sure Courtney wouldn't be anywhere near me when I jumped.

"Ready, one, two, three" I said taking off from my swing, I yelped and then I felt his arms slide under me. I screamed again not knowing this was going to happen.

"Troy!" I said giggling, he laughed and we looked at each other, our eyes meeting. I felt my brain take over, our heads started to move closer.

"Gabi! I want to also!" Sam yelled, I snapped out of my daydream or whatever and looked over at her. "No! Sam only big girls get to do that!" I told her, I snapped at Troy to let me down and then I rushed over to us.

I stopped her swing so she would not try; I turned to see Troy blushing over Courtney's car seat. I looked up to see Miranda's car pulling into the parking lot. I sighed and then I pulled Sammy off the swing. I then pointed to Miranda's car, which had both parents inside. I turned to Troy who I told quietly who was here, Miranda was not too key on Troy either being around for the breakup.

He turned and they both got out of the car, "Sammy who is that?" I asked pointing she looked and then sequel, I let her down and she went running as fast as her little legs could.

Miranda smiled and I took Courtney from Troy and walked over, "Hi Colton" I said he gave me a small smile and I handed him Courtney, he smiled and looked at her for a moment. I saw Miranda and then she saw Troy, "Gabi! Troy." She said not so excited, I rolled my eyes, "Hi Miranda" I said sending her a smile, I then waved my finger towards Colton, "Can we talk really fast?" I asked

He looked at me for a moment, "umm okay?"

I pulled his arm and then I took him over to where Troy and Miranda were not, "What are your guys probably with him!" I yelled whispered, "What do you mean?" He asked me an angry expression overtaking his face.

"You all treat him like an ex boyfriend, he is my fucking best friend." I told him, he looked at me and then he narrowed his eyes, "He is still an ex boyfriend that somehow you still love!" He told me, I groaned and I stepped away, "Why can't you treat him normally?" I asked

"He is getting married and it is breaking your heart, next thing you know he is gonna leave you!"

"He has to move out, what other choice does he have?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever" He mumbled, I rolled my eyes and then I backed away from them.

"Colton comes on! We need to get the girls home!" Miranda yelled, I sent him one last look and then I went back over to Troy. He let him arm sling around my waist, "Bye, thanks for letting us hang out with them." I said Miranda gave me a smile then a tight-lipped look at Troy.

"Bye" I said again, she only gave me a look and then she turned to leave with Courtney and Sam with her. I turned and wrapped myself into his chest.

"I don't get why they don't like you," I mumbled, "I do, they don't like me since I broke up with you." He whispered, "Please can we stop talking about that!" I asked backing away, "You don't have any idea how hard it is to talk about! That is all I keep hearing about lately and it hurts!" I told him, he looked at me as if he did not know what to do.

"Gabi I feel like I can't do anything right anymore," He said quietly, "Ever since"

"Please don't even bring that up" I whispered, he only nodded his head, "Fine that's off limits too but you have been moody, drinking a load of beer, and being clingier to me!" He said

"Clingy? Clingy! Are you fucking insane? Clingy?" I yelled, my body shook, "Is it so much to feel like I am going to lose you?" I asked my lip quivering, "is it so much to feel like I might never feel like I know the real you?" I asked the tears starting to spill over the edge, "It doesn't help Troy that you gave me three weeks to spend with you" I whispered sinking to the ground, I felt Troy's stare.

"Really, you really think you are going to lose me? My scary movie partner? My rollercoaster partner? My Wings and basketball partner? My best friend in the entire world?" He asked sitting next to me, "I couldn't let you go" He said, I let my tears fall and I did not look towards him.

"I didn't mean to saw clingy" He said, I snorted, "Yeah right" I muttered, I stood up, "You go eat with your family tonight Troy, I need some time to think" I said quietly, he tried to grab my hand but I starred to walk. I crossed my arms and I started to walk away from Troy.

"Gabi please, I just didn't…" I turned to look at him, "Troy you don't understand what I am losing here…the shoes? You said we couldn't do Troy and Gabi shopping anymore, for us to hang out she is gonna make me pay and do everything." I sneered, "You'll understand one day why I don't like her, making you wear green picking out ugly flowers." I asked, "She is pushing you around and you are letting her. If that is who you are I don't think we belong," I told him

I then took off; Troy not protesting what was said. I started walking and the tears started to fall faster. I wiped them away and then I walked back to my house. When I got there I opened the door and raced inside, Eric unfortunately saw me.

"Gabi is Troy here too? I wanna play some one-on-one." He said, I shrugged and I wiped more tears away and walked towards my room.

I let my door slam and laid flat on my stomach letting my tears keep going, I pulled out my phone and called Taylor. "Hello?"

"T-Taylor" I sobbed

"Oh Gabi honey what's wrong?" She asked me

"I don't think I can do it anymore!" I cried into the phone, "I don't think I can do it anymore" I repeated

"What happened?" She asked, I repeated the whole thing at the park, even the almost kiss. I told her everything Troy said and then I finished.

"Taylor I keep falling deeper and he is showing no signs or anything of falling for me. Except for that stupid kiss that should have happened." I mumbled, "When I started I thought I was in love with him," I whispered

"What happened?"

"I wasn't as in love as I thought but I put myself there" I told her quietly.

I sobbed quietly into the phone, "I-I am done,"

* * *

**There is chapter 8! ****I hope you all like it! :D It wasn't to difficult to write so it was a good chapter! **

**I have a request from you guys, I would love if you all went and read my best friends story, The Growing Mystery…High School Musical of course! But she is looking for some reviewers and I have the best so I am asking you to go to her! Katielynn is A M A Z I N G is her penname(: Pretty pretty please go and review her story and read it! I am co-writing with her too! :D**

**Xoxo**

**Jo**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Awkward

Chapter 9- Awkward

I looked into the mirror to see my face puffy, my eyes bloodshot, and my hair was a mess. This was supposed to be a good trip but it turned into a disaster, I wish this could have turned out different, go back and change the clock.

I cleaned up and made myself look presentable to my family; it was Saturday so we had breakfast together and then did some family activity when all of us were home, I did not want to be part of the family activity, I just wanted to leave.

I shuffled out of the bathroom to grab my phone, which was sitting on my bed. It had a few missed calls and three texts messages from Troy. I groaned as I listened to the voicemails he pleaded to let us talk it out and then the texts messages were some of our famous quotes.

From Tuna and hot dogs to your gay, do not even ask how that last on came into play. I sighed and I let the phone ring in my ear.

"Hello?" He asked, I could tell he was sleeping, but where probably his parents house on the couch.

"Troy" I said quietly into the phone, I played with my fingers as I waited for him to respond.

"Gabs," he said sounding a little more awake, "I am glad you called" Troy said

"Yeah uhh me too" I said, he sighed over the phone, "I will be over in ten ok?"

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me, "Yeah, okay" I whispered

We then both hung up the phone and I headed down stairs, my family was all around the table laughing. I could not go over there in a depressed mood. I shook it all off and then I entered the kitchen with a forced smile on my face.

"Good Morning!" I cheered as I walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk.

I then went to sit down next to Eric and Sam. "Good Morning Gabi" My mom said as I sat down, I smiled at her and then looked at the rest of my family. They were all giving me looks, even Sam!

"What?" I asked, they all shook there heads but Colton's eyes did not leave mine. I wanted to start kicking and screaming but I took a deep breath, "God Colton what!" I asked my voice growing louder, everybody's eyes turned to Colton, he stopped chewing his food, and he swallowed hard before speaking up.

"Oh nothing I just couldn't help but over hear last night!" He said his voice jumping over the edge a bit; I felt the tears grow in my eyes quickly. "Please don't even go there," I whispered, he only stood up from his chair, it smacking into the back of the wall with a bang, my dad's flew around to both of us, it was rare for Colton and I to fight like this.

"Damnit Gabi! Why are you doing this to yourself?" Colton yelled, "Why are you making it so much harder on you? You are dying on the inside and you can't see it!"

I felt the tears slip down my cheeks, "Colton you have no fucking idea what the hell I am going through! You have no idea what it is like to see your best friend falling through you finger tips!" I yelled standing up myself.

"Don't drop the f bomb in front of my kids" Colton said looking around at them, "But you need to get a damn grip on life!" He said I heard the doorbell ring and a sob shuttered through my throat.

"Colton, I don't need your pressure right now. I am dealing with too much to even think about it. Just leave me alone." I said pushing back my chair and getting ready to storm off.

"Gabi those Gucci shoes he gave you? You know that was a goodbye gift basically." I turned around letting my eyes dart to him, the doorbell rang again in the background.

"Don't say!" I screamed, "Just stay the fuck out of my life!" I then went running towards the door. I could not get the locks to turn but once I did, I tried to dart outside for only Troy to wrap his arms around me before I could go anywhere. We swung around for a moment before I tried kicking him to get away.

Troy only held on tighter, he was not letting me go and I finally gave up and sunk into his chest.

"Brie, what happened in there?" He said quietly into my ear, I only let my tears fall and the sobs escape my throat. He rubbed my back and he swayed up from side to side.

"Gabi are you going to talk?" He asked a few minutes later, I only shuttered and then looked up at him. I shook my head trying to shake all of the tears. "I can't talk about it Troy" I said quietly, he looked down at me with his beading blue eyes. "Why?" He asked pushing back a strand of my hair.

I only shook my head, I took a step back from him, "I just can't talk about it, and can we please drop it?" I begged he nodded his head. "Sure but what did you want to do today?" He asked

I shrugged, "I don't know, you want to go see a movie of something?" I asked I then looked down to see that I was in a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Well" Troy said scratching the back of his neck, "I had only bought movie tickets for tonight to see Roommate" Troy said giving me a smile, I smiled back at him, "For seven tonight so that was going to be later" He said

"That's cool, umm how about we hit dinner before hand?" I asked he nodded his head "Sure sounds like a plan but what else?" He asked

"Lets go hang out in my backyard like we did as teenagers" I said with a bright smile, "My family is leaving for there activity that I want nothing to do with." I said smiling "The pool is open too, did you bring a swim suit or am I going to have to dig through my drawers to find one?" I asked

"Its only 74 degrees out Gabs" He said laughing, I shrugged, and "Did that stop us when it was 65 that one time? Oh and my parents put a heater in the pool, its warm water when they want it to be." I said, Troy gave me a smile, "Sounds like fun" he said, I then grabbed his hand and we headed inside.

"Oh and I can just swim or hang out in the pool in my basketball shorts." He said, I nodded my head, "Sounds good to me" I said

I hurried Troy up the stairs and into my bedroom where Eric was sitting, I groaned, "What do you want?" I asked

"To make sure you are okay and are you coming with us? We are going to see Yogi Bear," He said with a butt load of sarcasm.

I laughed, "No, Troy and I are going to see The Roommate tonight so we are going to hang out here," I paused and looked around me room, "I am guessing that Colton is not going to be here right?" I asked, "Or I am leaving"

He shook his head, "Nope he will be with mom and dad, that is why they are going to see Yogi Bear." Eric said laughing; he always understood when I did not want to talk about something.

"Well I will see you guys later and Troy you still owe me a game!" Eric said as he left the room, I smiled at Eric and then looked at Troy. "I am glad somebody in your family still likes me," He said laughing

I gave him a smile, "So I am guessing that it was between you and Colton, again?" He asked I only nodded my head. "Yeah it was Colton." I dug out my red bikini and then walked into the bathroom.

"You know you can talk to me about it," Troy said as I half way closed the door, "And I said I didn't want to, it would be too awkward." I told him, he then groaned, "So I am guessing this whole fight was about me"

"Yes, are you happy now? You made me drop the f bomb twice in front of his kids too." I muttered to him

"I am happy that I knew the subject not that it was about me." He said, I slipped the top on and then the bottoms, putting the shorts back on over them.

I then walked back out into my room to see him sprawled across my bed, "Anyways" Troy started then there was a knock at my door.

I spun around to see Colton standing there, his eyes looked over to my bed and then back to me, "we need to talk." He said

"I don't want to talk," I told him, "I don't want to talk to you at all," I said

"No we need to talk; now" He said, "Here is the thing Colton I don't want to talk to you. I am sick of you treating me like a little kid; I am not your kid. I am my own self; if mom and dad want to talk to me sure but you are, my brother who has no control over me got it? I do not want to listen to you yell about how much you do not like Troy, we broke up and I got over it. I am moving on from this now got it. Why can't you move on now too?" I asked he looked at me speechless, his eyes darting back and forth between Troy and I.

"But" He started to protest, "I am sick of hearing it, I am sick of you and Miranda putting Troy down. He is my best friend." I said and Colton only starred now.

"Fine but mom and dad want you to come with us" Colton said in a monotone voice, "I don't want to go, I am not going" I stood up to him, for the first time in a long time.

"Fine whatever" he said leaving my bedroom door, and then the room became so much more awkward with Troy and I. He heard everything and I did not mean half of it, I was not moving on. I was not ready to be over it four years later, I just wanted it all to be the same.

Troy cleared his throat and I looked back at him, "We going to go to the pool or what?" He asked

* * *

"Troy!" I screeched over the loud music in our backyard, Troy threw his head back in laughter. "Gabi come on don't be such a chicken!" He said

"Troy!" I whined, "I just don't want to" I said, I was currently lying out on a beach chair with a book in front of me.

"Come on please, you havent gotten in since before lunch!" He said, I only rolled my eyes and looked at my phone, which read 230.

"Troy when are we going to dinner?" I asked

"Umm…5ish?" He asked me before ducking under the water, I only shook my head and then I put my book away and got up. I went over and put my feet in the pool.

When Troy came back up, he looked at me, "So, where do you want to go eat?" He asked

"I thought about that Italian restaurant down the street from East High." I said, Troy rolled his eyes at my remark, "I knew you were going to say that, I don't even know why I asked" He said tilting his head backward, his eyes looking at me.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I asked him, "Because every time we come into town you make a beeline for that place." He said coming up and placing himself in-between my leg. I grinned at him, "Just because I love that placed doesn't mean anything!" I said I let my hands run through his hair.

"Yeah sure" Troy said, "At least I can wear a t-shirt and shorts," He said

"I am wearing Capri's, Gucci's, and one of those t-shirts that hang off on one shoulder." I said he nodded his head, "Sounds good to me!"

He then pulled on my feet, I gripped the ground, "Troy don't you even dare" I mumbled, he looked up giving me a smirk, "Troy" I said in a deep warning voice.

Then he did it, he pulled on my feet again and I slide right into the water. I screamed and then I started to laugh, "Damn you Bolton!" I said splashing water on him. Troy was lifting me up against his chest and the water was still hitting my back. His head was between my breasts, my hair in a messy bun. I then heard the radio start to turn down. I groaned knowing my parents were home. I got off Troy and I treaded water for a moment.

"Great, that means Colton is home," I grumbled leaning against the back of the pool, Troy came up behide me giving me a hug. "I feel like we are in high school again" He whispered, I only closed my eyes hoping that he would start to kiss the back of my neck like he would have done in high school.

"Gabi! That music was so loud! We could hear it from down the street!" My moms said walking out from the backdoor, guess who followed her, Colton and Courtney.

"Courtney!" I said, she only squirmed in Colton's arms before bring her towards the pool.

"She seems to want to see her aunt, I don't understand why though" He spat, I started to pull myself out of the pool but to only drop and look up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him, he only shrugged, "Screw you Colton, why can't you just be nice to me?" I asked, he only shrugged and headed back in the house, I did not even get to see Courtney!

I sighed and Troy rubbed the small of my back, "How was the movie mom?" I asked

"Good, Sammy really loved it" She said smiling; she then looked at us in the water. The music was very faint now and no fun to be in the water.

"Well umm what are you planning to do tonight?" She asked

"Troy and I are going to that Italian place down from East High then to a movie," I said starting to get out of the pool, Troy followed my moves.

"Oh well when are you guys leaving for New York?" She asked shifting her weight, "Monday" I whispered, I then looked at Troy. "Troy would you mind going up to my room and waiting for me? I need to talk to my mom for a second," I said, the awkward tension built up again.

"Uhh sure" He said starting towards the door, shaking his head from the water in his hair. He passed me giving me a squeeze on the shoulder. "I should probably call Brittany anyways," He said passing by; I nodded my head and then he disappeared inside.

"Honey, are you okay?" She started

"You all seem so tense around me! What did I do? Eric is the only one who is being Eric!" I said sitting down on one of the chairs. "You just asked me when we were leaving like you couldn't wait!" I said, my moms lips went into a tight line.

"Gabi honey, its just Colton isn't very happy with Troy around."

"Why the fuck is he not happy? Can I not have him as my best friend in the entire world?" I asked letting tears drop down my cheeks, "Why can't you all just accept him you all loved him when we were dating" I said quietly, I then picked all of my stuff up.

"If it makes you all happy I am staying at Troys for the rest of the weekend, when you ALL can accept Troy as my best friend. As a guy I yes still love then I might talk to you all again but I can't deal with this awkwardness and I thought this trip was supposed to be one last party in New Mexico for Troy but instead he is in the middle of fights." I said getting ready to go inside but my mom stopped me.

"Honey, I love Troy like my son its just Colton, Colton just doesn't like him for dumping you." He said, I closed my eyes and leaned up against the wall of the house. "He never dumped me mom, it was breaking up and it's not like I never talk to him! I live with Troy," I said but I then shook my head, "Colton can go to hell then, I am done playing his games." I said I then started to rush into the house.

I passed my dad, Eric, Miranda, Sammy and then I saw Colton on the couch with Courtney, "Hi Courtney!" I said passing by, she was lying on her tummy and she gave me a smile. Colton looked up at me before settling back on the TV.

"Are you mad since I stood up to you?" I asked, "Are you mad that I can still be a friend with my ex, did you know that we made a pact that if we broke up we were gonna still be friends?" I asked him, he looked back towards me he was a little pissed.

"But I don't care what you think, you can rot in hell for all I care, until you can accept Troy and I then I don't care." I said I then stormed off away from my siblings.

I went upstairs to see Troy lying on my bed on the phone, "Yeah, Britt, I gotta go okay?" Brittany then said something that I did not understand.

I tore through my closet and found everything I was going to wear; I sighed and went into my bathroom. "Gabs you okay?" He asked me through the door.

"Yes" I muttered as I stripped my clothes and then I turned on my shower. "I am going to run to my house and take a quick shower, be back in thirty okay?"

"Ok" my tiny voiced carried out through the room; I then got into the shower.

* * *

I glanced in the mirror one final time, I sighed and I pulled at my shirt, you could see my purple bikini strap, I decided to wear a bikini top instead of a bra. I had done my hair in a low curly ponytail and put a light layer of make-up on. I sighed as I slipped my purse over my shoulder.

I walked down the stairs in my Gucci shoes to see Miranda sitting on the couch, Sammy playing with the blocks in front of her.

"Hey" I said softly, she looked up at me and gave me a small smile, "You know I love your kid's right and you. Just not so much my brother at the moment," I said giving Sam a soft smile.

"I get where you are coming from Gabi, I need to accept Troy myself but all I can remember is your coming home sobbing after you two broke up. You were a wreak," She said looking at me, I sighed softly, "Then I wont lie it stung and hurt, I never wanted to talk to him again but when I went back to New York it felt normal, we moved in together with Chad and our friendship just took over again." I said shrugging, "But Colton is not able to drop it after four years" I said, she gave me a smile.

"I will talk to him" She said smiling, I grinned back at her, "Thanks, it would mean a lot to me," I said

Then the doorbell rang, I got up and went over to answer the door. I smiled softly as I opened the door to see Troy standing there; in the pair of Khakiks, I bought him and his new shoes.

"I love the shoes!" I teased; he smiled back and me and then offered his hand. "You ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go" I said, "Bye Miranda!" I shouted as I left, I shut the door and I got into Lucille's car, Troy got into the driver's side while I got in the passenger side.

"So I think this is going to be a good night," I told him smiling

"Let's not make it a repeat of last night ok?" He said smiling; I only nodded my head, "Please"

* * *

I laughed as we walked out of the movie theater, "I thought that part was so funny!" I said laughing; Troy chuckled right on beside me.

"It was a good part but I have to admit that was a pretty scary movie!" He said, I nodded my head in agreement, "I might have some nightmares tonight," I said giggling

"Well don't worry I will be there the entire time" Troy said puffing out his chest, I bellowed in laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny Gabi" He said tickling my sides, I giggled some more and then we arrived at our car.

"So scary movie buddy what's next on our list?" Troy asked

"Hmm…how about going to your house for the night?"

"Sounds like a good idea" He said, I smirked and got into the car. "Can we stop at my house to grab clothes though?"

"Mhm" He said turning the car on, I smiled in the window and I leaned against it.

"Thanks for a good night Troy"

"No, thank you" he said

* * *

**So here is a new chapter, and for all you My Laker Baby people your chapter will be coming VERY SOON! Didn't get as many reviews as the last three chapters but got a bunch! I hope you all liked this chapter and the movies are a little old since I wrote this chapter a little while ago. **


	10. Home

Chapter 10- Home

I kicked Troy as he laid on the couch, "We need to go" I said, he yawned and nodded his head, "I know we do Brie, just going back home makes everything so much more official, like I am getting married in a week." He said

"Cold feet much?" I asked him, he smiled and looked at him, "Not really, just nervous"

"Cold feet" I muttered under my breath, Troy rolled his eyes and looked at the TV screen.

I grabbed his hand, "Come on lets go somewhere really quick" I said, I pulled him up from the couch and I headed him to the front door.

"Troy honey doesn't you plane leave shortly?" Lucille asked, Troy only turned and looked at her, "In two hours but Gabs wants to show me something"

"Yes, now come on!" I said pulling him out the door, "Jezz girl slows down!" Troy said, Lucille waved us off laughing, I came to a walk and Troy enlaced our hands.

"So, where are you taking me on this lovely day?" He asked, I smiled at him before leaning against him, "You'll see" I told him

We walked down our street, "So you leave for North Carolina on Thursday?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "Since she got the wedding day moved back to Sunday since she is doing it on the beach." Troy said, I nodded my head, "Well I guess that's one less day with single Troy" I said quietly, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Its not like I am going to change," he said to me, I looked up at him, "How do you know? You have already changed just dating her!" I said

"I have not!"

"Troy, look at you! You havent seen your parents in New Mexico in almost two years! They have come to see you every time, holidays you went to Britt's house." I told him, he stopped and turned to me, "Just because…"

"You havent been playing basketball as much, you all of a sudden don't want many kids, you don't care what your wedding day is like, if I chose green you would have livid with me, with Brittany you shrugged it off!" I yelled we were standing in the middle of the park.

"What because I don't want to argue with her like I use to with you?" he asked, I laughed a bittersweet laugh, "There is another thing, for two years I feel like all we do it fight! We argue over everything, we can never agree anymore. I am so sick of this, maybe you should just run off with Britt!" I spat at him before I took off down the pathway.

"Gabi wait! What do you mean?" Troy asked catching up to me, I felt the tears coming in my eyes, "Troy, you are my best friend since I first met you, then we date, I fell in love with you! Now all we do is fight and yell at each other."

"We havent got in a fight in the last week!"

"Guess who hasn't been here in the last week?" I said to him quietly, he did not answer. "Gabi what did you want to show me?"

I licked my lips and I headed towards the lake, I walked faster than Troy but he kept a good pace with me. "I am done with this conversation" He said, I turned around and looked blank in his eye, "Well I am! We have a plane ride to get through together ok. So get over it!" I snapped, we walked closer to the lake, "The Lake," Troy said to himself softly.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah, we spent hours here," I said coming closer to the edge of the water, the Lake spread out for miles, boats were docked, fishers sat around, kids playing in the little sand areas. Rocks spread around and trees looming over the water.

Troy laughed, "We spent more than hours, remember the one night where we slept out here? Our moms found us the next morning on there run." Troy said bursting into laughter; I started cracking up, "Oh man, I remember that! That was so fucking funny!" I said laughing, He smiled and I slipped my shoes off.

I walked along the water's edge, "I miss it here," I said

"Don't like the rush of the big city?" He teased, "No I love it but this low key is nice every once and a while."

Troy breathed in the deep air, "I think I am going to start enjoying this," Troy said, I turned to look at him, "What?" I asked

He looked around before his eyes landed on me, "What? Oh I mean I am going to start enjoying this because…I am going to miss it when I get back home!" He said cleverly, I rolled my eyes, "Okay, whatever you say" I said, I dipped my toe into my water and the cold ripples left through the water.

"Be careful Brie," Troy said, I rolled my eyes and I started to walk the lake like a balance beam, Troy kept glancing at me nervously, when I wobbled, he grabbed my waist really fast.

I jumped and Troy started to lose his footing, I screamed and before I knew it, we were in the lake. I fell under the water and Troy dragged me down with him.

When we came floating back up top my eyes darted to him, "What was that for?" I yelled, I splashed water onto his face, he laughed, "You were about to fall!" He exclaimed

"No I wasn't, you made us fall!" I protested, he rolled his eyes and I kept treading water, a cold wave of air swept over me, I shivered. Troy let his arms drift around my waist, "Hold on to me," Troy said, I instantly let my arms go around his neck.

"You do know that my cell phone is in my pocket?" I said to him, "I bet yours is too" I said

"Shh…just ignore the water" he said, I looked him in the eyes for him to lock eyes with me.

I felt the air in my lungs catch, he leaned his head forehead, and I leaned my head forehead too. Our noses touched each other; his lips began to touch mine and I could feel his hot breath against my lips then Troy's phone went blaring.

We both snapped backwards and he let go of me and I let go of him, "Well, I guess your phone works" I mumbled, I started swimming towards the edge to pull myself out. Troy's phone was still ringing when I pulled myself out of the water. Troy followed me and we were both dripping wet. I am glad I only had on shorts and a tank top.

Troy had on jeans and a white t-shirt, I pulled out my cell phone, which was drenched wet, I tried to turn it on but it would not work. "Awesome," I muttered, I tossed my phone towards the grass when I heard somebody yelling my name. I turned around to see Sammy running towards me; I turned to see Colton holding her jacket to keep up with her.

"Sammy," I whispered, Troy came up from behide me and put his hand on my back, I jumped and turned to look at him. I then felt Sammy wrap around my leg.

"Ew! You're all wet!" She cried, I looked down at her and nodded my head, "Sorry babe,"

"Sammy, I told you no!" Colton said catching up to her; I glanced up to see my brother looking straight at me, "Following me?" I asked

He rolled his eyes, "Drop it Gabi," he warned, "Why are you all wet?" He asked me

"Because I fell in the lake, and drop it? Are you insane?" I asked I turned to look at Troy, "Troy will you take Sammy over there?" I said pointing at the park he only nodded his head.

"Come on Sammy" Troy said when they were both out of hearing reach I shot questions at him. "Why the hell are you here?" I asked

"Because Sammy wanted to! If I remember right this is a public park," He fired back, "Why did you come talk to me, I don't want to see you,"

"Sammy did! I can't stop her!"

"You're her father! I am going back to New York today I am done here! I am done," I finally said breaking down in tears, I turned my back before I felt his hand on my shoulder, "H-Hey…I am sorry," he said, I turned around and looked at him, "Sorry isn't going to be enough Colton! I am ready for you all to start acting to Troy as my best friend not some guy who yes broke my heart and yes who I might still be in love with!" I yelled Colton eyes were looking past my shoulder; I could only shudder to see who he was looking at.

"You still love me?"

I closed my eyes in fear, "I never said that," I said quietly, Colton cleared his throat, "Uhm, Sammy come here baby girl we are going to go back to the park and then head to Troy's house to finish talking to Aunt Gabi." Colton said I felt Sammy pass me before grabbing Colton's hand.

"Talk to you later Gabs" he said, I gave a painful smile before I turned around to face Troy, "Is this why you are having such a hard time?" He asked

I looked at him more closely before I started to walk off, "I don't want to talk about this, just forget I ever said anything." I told him as I tried to walk by but he grabbed my arm.

"No, I am done with this bull shit Gabi! We keep dancing around each other like it is nothing; if you don't want to talk then…then I am done!" He said his eyes were a deep gray color. I swallowed hard, "Then I guess we are done talking," I whispered, I pulled my arm away and I took off running.

* * *

We sat on the plane in a deep thick tension, Troy had his iPod plugged into his ears and I was curled up in a ball trying to hold back my tears. I had a blanket thrown over my body, which the plane crew gave to me.

After I had talked to Colton again, we had pretty much everything worked out but I still was not ready to completely forgive him yet.

"G-Gabi can we talk?" Troy asked I straighten up and I looked at him, "I thought you said we were done?" I asked, he blew air out of his mouth and looked at me.

"Gabi, you are my fucking best friend, I am not done with you." He said, I swallowed hard, "Fine Troy, want to talk hit me" I said

"Fine, you still love me?"

"No, I just said that so he would get off my back about you," I said, he only nodded his head, "Oh,"

It got quiet after that, "Well can we please just forget about this?" I asked him

"Yeah, totally, all I want is my best friend back." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I smiled and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"When I say love you Troy, I mean as a best friend." I mumbled, "I love you too Brie…as a best friend."

I closed my eyes but I did not fall asleep, I thought about everything that happened on this oh so horrible trip, I felt like groaning, "Brie what are you thinking about?"

"How fucked up this weekend was," I said, "I know right? Not the most ideal thing to come home to, fighting siblings, we almost kissed twice…" he said, I opened my eyes and I smiled softly, "I miss you Troy, I miss the old you"

"How have I changed?" he asked

"Just everything about you seems so much more different than it use to be,"

He nodded his head, "I understand but I just wish you could just start to like the new me,"

I smiled softly, "I am so trying Troy, trying so hard."

He kissed my forehead, "I know you are,"

* * *

Our plane landed and we headed to baggage claim, I yawned and I shuffled my feet alone, it was ten o'clock here in New York, right as New York was coming alive, nighttime.

"Tomorrow afternoon or morning which ever I need to go to AT&T, my phone wont even turn on," I said to him, he laughed, "Its about time you get the new iPhone." He said

I smiled and I looked around for our two bags we had, I kept my purse close to my body as we walked through the busy airport.

"Yeah, I know but I loved my iPhone just the way it was." I said to him, he only rolled his eyes.

We both grabbed our bags before we headed out into the busy nighttime, Troy kept me close to him but he had to wave down a taxi, one stopped and we got in.

Troy told him our address and we headed to our home, "I am going to miss this place, Brittany has been house slash apartment hunting."

I felt my face frown a little, "I tried to convense her to move in with us but she wouldn't."

"I think I would have to move you," I said laughing

"Yeah, one of you would."

I smiled as we pulled up to our building, "Thanks!" I said as I got out, Troy paid the driver and I grabbed my bag. Troy came over and snatched it from my hand.

"I think I am going to carry this," he said, I only shrugged, "Whatever," I said.

I went into the building to see all the familiar things, I breathed in a deep breath and I looked all around. I smiled as I walked over to the elevator. Troy was right behide me with all the bags, "You wanna watch a movie tonight?" He asked me

I blinked my eyes, "If you don't care if I fall asleep," I said yawning, "We can watch it in your room," he said

"I don't care, how about Twilight or something?"

"Uhm…how about Rudy?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care, I will watch Rudy with you," I said

He smiled, "Thanks, I told the guys I don't want a bachelor party," Troy said

I gaped at him, "What why?" I asked as we stepped into the elevators.

"I want to spend it with you," he said

"With me?"

He nodded his head, "Yea, with you" he said

I smiled happily; I knew I was home because this was the New York Troy.

"Cool, I guess I will start planning"

"Nothing big please"

I nodded my head, "Fair enough"

We got up to our apartment and I opened it up with my key, I opened it to smell food, beer, and something burning. "Oh lord why did we leave Chad alone?" I mumbled

I walked in to see Chad sleeping on the couch, burnt popcorn in the microwave, and food spread all over the apartment. "You better tell your best friend of yours to clean up this pig fest or he is paying this months rent." I said, Troy chuckled and he dropped our suitcases in the doorway.

"I am going to change, meet me in my room ok?"

He nodded his head, I walked into my room and I breathed in the clean air. I went over to my sink. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair down. I ran my fingers through it and I changed into a pair of sweatpants. I went over to my closet to see one of Troy's hoodies hanging in my closet. It was in a laundry basket.

I bent down and I picked it up, it was dirty. I smelled in the scent of Troy, I pulled it over my head and I smiled softly to myself. I then went over to my bed and turned Netflix on my TV. I found Rudy and I started to get it to load. Troy came into my room with two beers and some candy.

I smiled and he sat down next to me, "Good you have it starting," he said smiling

I grabbed a beer from his hand, "Thanks," I said, "It feels good to be home." I said

"I am glad you call this home,"

"Because it is, it feels right just for us two to be here." I said to him, he kissed my forehead.

"I love you best friend"

"I love you too Best Friend"

We clinked beer bottles and started to watch the movie at home.

* * *

**Hello all! :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am almost finished this story! Now you wont get the rest of the updates all at once but it is almost finished. : ) **

**So you will be the first to know but I am debuting a new story on April 17****th****! :D It's a very special story to me and I know you will all love it! …Atleast I hope you do! **

**Also...lots of drama is going to happen in the last few chapters! **

**Please REVIEW! :D **


	11. Moving or Moving On?

Chapter 11- Moving or Moving on?

I woke up to the blinding light coming through my window, I blinked and tried to sit up but a weight held me down. I glanced over to see Troy sleeping, I smiled and I rolled over to grab his hand. I rubbed it and I gave him a small kiss on his cheek. I saw a small smile come onto his lips; I glanced at the clock to realize I had class in an hour, I hate class sometimes, and I could lie in bed all day.

"Troy, I gotta get up. I have class in like an hour." I said, he lifted his arm and I slipped out from underneath. I got up and I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans out of the closet and a bright neon pink tank top. I went into the living room and I found my Gucci's in the suitcase.

I dug them out and I slipped them on my feet, I looked at my feet which were freshly manicured when I did them yesterday morning. I went back into the bathroom to put my make-up on and tossed my hair into a messy bun, I was going to sit in my class for two and half hours, I do not need to look pretty.

I looked up at my reflection to only smile, I looked over to see Troy in his gray jacket, and I went over to him and sat on his back. I pulled his arm up and I slipped one sleeve off. I wanted his warm amazing smelling jacket.

"What are you doing?" Troy mumbled into the pillow

"Taking your jacket," I said lifting his other arm to pull off his other sleeve. He laughed and he tried rolling over so I could not get it off his arm, "Hey!" I said laughing, he chuckled and I then he pulled it off him self.

"Thank you!" I said taking it from his hands, I slipped it around my shoulders and my arms fell through. It was big on me but it was comfortable and did I mention good smelling? I got up to see him sit up also; he stretched his arms out and popped his neck. "I have class in two hours," he said, "Oh man mister I am getting married is still going to classes?" I asked, he flashed me a smile a brilliant smile.

"I am so close to finishing my four years! Four years to become a gym coach, basketball coach, or a physical trainer." He said, "If you are a physical trainer isn't that another two years?" I asked him

He laughed, "Yeah but I got the four years done right?"

I rolled my eyes before I picked up my purse and my phone, which was lying on the bedside table, "I am heading to the AT&T store after my college class." I zipped up the jacket half way, "Okay, are you gonna get the new iPhone?" He asked me laughing, I shrugged, "Yeah, sure." I said, "Since I don't want any other phone,"

I opened the door to smell the apartment again, "Tell your roommate that if he doesn't clean this apartment-" I said feeling my eyes water from the stench, "by the time I get home, then I will kill him slowly and painfully." I said turning to look at him, Troy laughed and nodded his head, "Words will be delivered to him but promises can't be made." Troy said I gave him a long look. "Go, you are going to be late."

I winked and I stepped out into the living room, I walked quickly through the apartment to swing open my door. Sharpay was standing on the other side getting ready to knock, her perfect fist still posed in the air, "Don't return my text messages anymore?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

I pulled out my broken iPhone to show her, "Water damage. Troy and I were walking around the lake when I started to go off balance and then-" I glanced at the clock before I looked back at her, "I will tell you as we walk to class because we have thirty minutes left." I said pushing her out the door, I shut the door and we started walking towards the elevator.

"So Troy thought I was falling and then he grabbed me and we both fell into the lake with all our clothes on. Oh not to mention we almost kissed, again." I said

"Whoa, back up there! Again?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, again, we got closer this time our lips brushed each other until his phone went off and my phone wont even turn on he keeps claiming it is because of the 'four'." I said, the elevator opened up and we got in. We pressed the button multiple times before it finally closed and we rode down. Sharpay giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Can this year be over, as in school year?" I said to her as the elevator doors opened up again. We rushed out together and she gave me a small smile. We rushed down the street when Pay's phone went off.

"Hello?" She screamed over the traffic and all the noise on the street, we hurried down the street towards the NYU College. "I know! I will come by after my class!" Sharpay screamed again, I did not know whom she was talking too.

Two minutes later she placed her phone back in her purse, which was securely at her, side, "Who was that?" I asked her

"Deyvon, he wants me to come by and give him my notes for that one test." She said, I nodded my head, "I copied those the other day." She smiled and nodded her head, "Good, so I can give them to Deyvon."

* * *

"I dropped it in water!" I told them, "For the fifteenth million times," I said under my breath. "Well, we can give you the old-" 'Rob,' said to me, my sales clerk.

"My renew is up! I got a letter in the mail telling me it was up! So please can you just get me the iPhone 4, set it up for me and let me go please?" I said getting frustrated, "But it doesn't say you have an update! You got your iPhone in New Mexico two years ago."

"My plan is up in two years too! I don't see the problem here!"

"But in New Mexico,"

"So just because I came to New York, you aren't going to give me an update?" I asked him, he scrolled through the computer again, "I will be right back," he said, I sighed frustrated and I do not even have my phone to call somebody.

I tapped my manicured fingers against the counter; I looked at them closely to see them, the pink tip with a green and orange flower on my thumb. I smiled to myself knowing that it felt good to get a manicure after class with Pay, I put off the AT&T store but I needed the therapy.

When the guy came back out with a tall blonde behide him, I looked down to see her in monster knock off heels, with a pair of jeans from Aeropostale which you could see across the back pocket, her shirt was an AT&T shirt, gezz, I need to teach this girl some fashion tips.

"She got her phone in New Mexico two years ago-"

"So why isn't she getting this renew?" she asked rubbing her eyes, "Thank you because I have been trying to tell him this for the sixteenth million time." I said, she looked up at me and then glanced her head to the side, "Gabriella?"

"Huh?" I asked, "Do I know you?"

"You know one of my friends, well kind of-" she said, she shifted her weight before looking at me, "Brittany is one of my friends, getting ready to marry your friend." She said, that why you do not know how to shop…

"Best friend at that "I said annoyed now "and I really don't want to talk about this stupid wedding." I snapped, she looked up at me, "So you don't agree with this either?" she said, I leaned my head onto my shoulder, "Do you not like Troy?"

"It's not that but they are rushing it! And she sent me a picture of the flowers, is Troy helping or something…Rob can you go get her phone and start working on it?"

"Huh?"

"Go!" She snapped she then turned to look back at me, "I am Corrie by the way." She said, I sat down on the stool and I looked at her, "She won't let Troy help! I mean every single time that he calls she is too busy to even talk about it! Oh and Troy HATES green, I mean hates green." I said, Rob came back over and placed the iPhone next to me, "Happy now?" he asked looking at me; I nodded my head, "Yes, very."

"I got it Rob"

"You got it Corrie" he then walked off to help another customer, Corrie looked at me, "She loves green, I thought Troy knew?"

"Not until he asked what tux color he needed when I picked out the suit." I told her, she pulled out the phone from the box and then inspected it.

"I feel bad for you," I said, she glanced up at me "How?" she asked

"Your Brittany's friend." I said lightly, she only looked straight up at me, holding my phone in her hand, "Brittany isn't all that bad from what I hear it's always you but talking to you it doesn't seem like you are that bad."

I groaned and I looked at her, "What the hell does she say about me?" I asked

She shifted the phone into her hand and picked up my other one, "Oh drama queen, a bitch, flat out rude, doesn't care about anybody but yourself, she also told me that you made Troy buy you a Guess purse once." She said, I gapped, my mouth falling open.

"That is so fucked up," I said, "Troy didn't have to buy me shit, and I was going to buy it when he offered! He offered! In addition, Troy told her that and she goes and twists every single sentence I say! Gawd! She won't even let him go out with us when she is in town, she has to go with us all and she hates basketball, which Troy loves." I said looking at her, she was typing on the computer when she glanced over at me.

"She does hate basketball; I didn't know Troy loved it though."

"Played it for two years in college before he blew his knee out, he is majoring in sports management his dad is a basketball freak. We all go out to a bar and watch the Lakers games, when we were in high school we would go to LA twice a year to watch them play and we always had a blast."

She typed at the computer for a moment before slipping her glasses off and looking at me, "I think you should talk to Troy,"

"About what?"

"Tell him not to marry her."

I laughed, "I have already tried, and I tried to get them to break up for the last two years. When he told me they were engaged, I flipped out. I thought they might have broken up but nope, they were going to tie the knot, damn I wish I had a beer." I mumbled to myself

"Gawd, when she told me I had to act happy. She told me she was going to head down to North Carolina to start all of the planning. I thought she was crazy, I thought she was mental."

"She is mental."

She then handed me my iPhone, "Here ya go, if you have any issues feel free to call us. I am sorry about Rob too."

I nodded my head, "I am glad I am not the only one that doesn't think this is right." I told her, she gave me a smile and leaned over the counter, "I think we have different reasons though,"

"Huh? What?" I asked her, she gave me a look and then leaned her head back, "I am pretty sure you know what I mean," she said, Corrie then replaced her glasses on her face and disappeared behide the counter, I watched her as she did so. I felt my mouth go dry and my head start to spin, "Whoa"

I looked at my iPhone and I called one of the many people I could talk too.

Chad.

It rang for a moment before he finally picked up the phone, "Wello?"

"Are you eating something?" I asked him, "Mhm."

I rolled my eyes as I pushed my way out of the AT&T store, "Chad, I ran into one of Brittany's 'fans'" I said to him, I heard him stop chewing, "Which one?"

"Corrie, she works at the AT&T store," I spoke into the phone with a loud voice trying to talk over the roaring; I pushed into a Starbucks, which was down the street for it to become a little quieter.

"Oh, Corrie isn't too bad."

"I know, she doesn't want Troy and Brittany to get married either, but as I was walking out she I told her I am glad I am not the only one and she goes yeah but you are for a different reason. Do you know what she means?" I asked him, I ordered a tea and waited in line for it to come up.

"Uhm, that she knows that you love Troy."

"Am I really that bad Chad?"

He laughed and laughed, was it really a funny question? "Yes, yes you are."

I rolled my eyes and I grabbed my tea that was sitting there, "Fine, I didn't think I was that bad." I mumbled, "Just be glad Brittany doesn't pick up on it."

"She was the one to tell me he never loved me." I said, I went back out onto the street and walked to our apartment, five blocks away.

"Ha- you were pissed at her for that one."

"I am pissed at her for everything," I told him; I took a long sip of my tea, the good tasting in my mouth. "I just want this to all be over." I told Chad

"Don't we all?"

"Hey are you at the apartment?" I asked him, "Nope, I am at Taylor's house hanging out and yes, I picked up the whole apartment by myself, took me three hours."

"And probably two minutes to do so." I said, I took another sip at my drink before I saw our building come into view, "Okay, well I am gonna go, tell Tay I say hi." I said

"Will do, see you later."

I hung up my iPhone and I glanced at its blank self, I smiled knowing I could go shopping for phone covers.

I walked into our apartment and I went up the stairs on the elevator, I heard the click which level we went. I got to our level and I stepped out heading towards our apartment.

I slid out my keys and I placed them in the lock, I unlocked the door and I stepped through, I was getting ready to call for Troy when I heard him talking, I shut the door quietly so he couldn't hear me.

"I am mom but I just don't know how to tell her!" he was quiet, he must be speaking to his mom, "I knew I should have told her then but-"

I stepped closer to his room, I heard him shuffling around, what was he doing?

"Yes, yes I know how to use it." I heard something hit the ground, which made me jump, I tried to be silent, I slipped my purse off and I laid it right next to the door. I placed my drink right next to that as I crept forward to listen to more of the conversation, "She would have been pissed and she was already mad at me, I didn't want to make it worse."

"Yea, we are doing okay now, the trip was just plain horrible." His voice went quiet again, more shuffling around in his room; I glanced in to see him squatting in front of a box, the top of his black and blue Calvin Klain underwear showing, "Mom! I will tell her I am moving to North Carolina when I want to!" he yelled into the phone, I gasped and I felt tears rush to my eyes, I pushed open his door and I saw him spin around to face me, "Y-your moving?" I asked quietly, his face paled and he dropped the phone, he caught it breaking our eye contact, "Mom I gotta go."

I felt tears start washing down my cheeks as he stood in front of my speechless, he tried to talk more than once but no words would leave his mouth. I turned and I headed for the door, I felt the sobs leaving my throat one by one, they ran through my chest as a violent wave.

Troy beat me to the door though, "Please don't just walk out." He said quietly, I looked up at him, making eye contact, "How could you not tell me about this?" I yelled at him, tears washing down my cheeks, "How long have you known!" I screamed at him, he walked forward trying to bring me into a hug.

I backed away from him, "I have known for maybe a week, Brittany wants us to be closer to her parents and wants to go back there and live that life."

Another shudder of tears, I could not believe this, "What about us?" I asked him, "What about everything we have?" I yelled my voice raw with tears and anger.

"Gabs, I can't just live our life anymore," he said, his voice rising with emotion

"What do you mean? Why can't we be us anymore? Why does everything have to change?"

"Gabi I can't because I am going to be committed!"

"To the wrong damn person!" I screeched he dropped his head, "Why can't you just be happy for me for fifteen minutes or at least act like you are fucking happy!"

I tried to swallow some of my tears, "Troy, because, I know Brittany! She isn't good for you; she doesn't let you do anything." I yelled, tears erasing all of my make-up on my face. Troy and I stood closer together now, his face was red with anger, and his eyes danced a colorless gray.

"She lets me do a lot Gabi; you don't know her like I do because you wont take a fucking moment to! She walked through that door and you had a problem with her just because she walked in the door, I supported every guy you dated, why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Oh really? Gawd, did you know she said you never loved me? Or that I was just some wanna be trying to get attention with you? On the other hand, that she does not even know we dated! How can this be a real relationship if she does not even know? You are getting married! Troy, I supported Alana but I did not like her! She didn't like me and why, why are we going over this again? In addition, I knew that she was going to change everything and look around Troy, what the hell is the same anymore? Huh?" I screamed, my voice starting to crack and break.

I saw him swallow hard before he stepped back, "I am going to tell her."

"When?" I fired back

He ran his fingers through his hair and he shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Well be free to tell her whenever because it seems that you don't give a fuck about our relationship anymore, I am done Troy." I glanced up at him and took a shaky breath, "I have one more question Troy, are you moving or are you moving on from us? Are you trying to get a whole new life and just forget about us little people?" I asked him, he did not answer. His eyes only locked onto mine, I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears, "I understand," I said softly, "Just forget about us because I am starting to believe there never was an us. I think you are finally going to be happy, nobody will have to know there was an us." I said I then started for my room, tears coming down faster than ever.

When I turned into my room Troy did not even come after me, I felt my heartbreak into a hundred little pieces; he was the one to come after me in our break-up, would you not think it would be the same here?

I struggled to pack my bag as the tears fell down my face, I grabbed the Gucci shoes off the floor and I looked at them. I set them on the now unmade bed; I grabbed a piece of paper that reads _'Just give these to Brittany.' _

I pulled on a hoodie and I wiped my eyes, I picked my suitcase, blanket, and pillow. I headed towards the door to leave the apartment; I did not want to be here anymore. I did not hear Troy but I knew he was in his room, I slung my purse over my shoulder and I grabbed my drink.

I walked out the door and I slammed it behide me, I got on the elevator and went down to the bottom floor, I hauled a taxi and got inside.

I told the guy Taylor's address, he nodded his head and drove the ten blocks to her apartment. I tried to control my tears the entire ride to her place but as we got closer the more they came flooding to my eyes, I would blink hard and try to make them stop before they spilled over the edge.

He pulled up in front of the building; he helped me get the suitcase out of the trunk. I paid him giving him a tip along with that, I walked inside and went up to the fifth level. The doors opened up and I walked to her door. I knocked hard yet light.

I heard giggling, I heard Chad's voice, which made tears break over my barriers, and I felt them slide down my cheeks as the door swung open. Taylor opened up with Chad's arms around her neck; he lips were on her temple until he saw me. Taylor had a smile on her face but it quickly turned into a frown. Chad's arms dropped and he was instantly reached for me.

"Gabi, what happened?" She asked, I tried to speak but all that came out were sobs, Chad grabbed my suitcase and he helped me into the apartment. I sat down on the couch and I cried into my hands, I could them both there watching me. When I felt dry out of tears I looked up at them, "Troy and I are done. He doesn't want anything more to do with me." I said sniffling.

"How honey? What did he say?"

"I asked him one question that he couldn't answer." I paused and I wiped my eyes again, "If he was moving or moving on." I whispered, "And not a word left his mouth, nothing, when I went to my room nothing. When I walked out of the apartment nothing."

"That doesn't mean anything honey," I nodded my head and closed my eyes, "It means everything, absoutly everything."

* * *

Troy's POV

I leaned against the doorframe looking into her room, the picture frame still sitting there, the shoes with the note I have read a thousand times.

I took a drink of my beer when I heard the door slam shut, I did not flinch nor did I turn. I knew I knew it was not her. I knew she was not ever going to talk to me again, I knew she was done with me.

I took another drink before I could hear feet pounding against the floor, going to my room and then heading my direction. I had a gut feeling I knew who it was. "What the hell have you done know Bolton?" I sighed as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "I fucked up Chad."

"You really fucked up, she is crying like somebody just died!"

"Something did die Chad! Our relationship died and…and I don't know how to fix it anymore."

"Anymore? Whats going on?"

"I am moving."

"To?"

"North Carolina, when I leave to go down there Thursday, which is my last day in New York."

Chad looked up at me, "Please be shitting me," he said, he fro even sank, his whole body just sagged.

I shrugged, "It's what Brittany wants."

"Is Brittany going to get every damn thing that she wants Troy? You cannot even stick up for your friends. What about school? Our dreams of opening Bolton and Danforth Physical Therapy?" he asked, I blinked my tears back as I took another pull of beer.

"I don't know Chad."

He sighed and I felt him start to turn, "What did she tell you?" he asked me

"Basically that our friendship was over if I chose Brittany over her but then the thing she asked me was if I was moving to move or moving to move on and I couldn't answer it for her, I didn't know how to answer it for her."

"Why? Why couldn't you answer it for her?"

"Because…she wasn't going to get an answer she wanted. I have been looking at Gabi in more than a friend way lately and I cannot do that. I just cant, I have Brittany now and that is the end. I hope she still goes to the wedding, comes down and sees me and all that because I still love her as my best friend." I stopped to look at the picture again, tears showing in my eyes.

"Bolton, I suggest you go and try to talk to her."

I bit my lip, "I will call her in a few days or tomorrow or something. I am giving her some space at the moment, because I think we both need that."

I looked at Chad for one of the first times since he showed up, he looked hurt. "Fine, if that is how this game is going to be played, I will give you space Troy, I will go over to Taylor's house while you figure your life out. Call me if you need help because I can probably point you in the right direction." He then turned to head for the door, "Chad!" I called his hand on the door handle.

"What?"

"Will you still be my best man?"

He looked up at me, "Yea, I will but I won't be happy about it. Next time, after your divorce pick the right girl." He then walked out and slammed the door.

I starred…not knowing what to do next because I lied. I lied to Gabi, I lied to Chad, I lied and it backfired. I did not love Gabi as a best friend, I think I loved her more than that…I think I always have and I think I always will.

* * *

**Like? : ) Happy Easter! :D I know a few hours early but y'know my bunny comes a little earlier! ;) haha I hope you all checked out my brand new story! The Truth About Love, if you havent you HAVE TO GO CHECK IT OUT! :D **

**Well anyways, I better go write more chapters! Haha **

**Lovee you all! **

**Xoxo**

**PLEASE REVIEWW! **


	12. North Carolinaor Hell

Chapter 12- North Carolina or...hell

_This is Gabi…leave a message at the beep! _

I groaned for the tenth million time trying to call her, I leave for North Carolina tomorrow and I needed to talk to her. I had tried calling her for an hour now. And more yesterday and a little that night but I wasn't expecting much then, she turned her phone off yesterday, today I was trying again.

The phone beeped and I looked at the clock, "Its one O'clock Gabs, fuck, I know you are at Tays, I am coming over…shit you wont talk to me there either, gawd will you just answer your damn phone and talk to m-" another beeping noise cutting me off from saying the rest. I slammed my phone down on the counter and I slide into the chair. I was so sick of playing this game with her, why cannot we just be friends.

My phone rang and I jumped on top of it, I grabbed it and I answered without looking at the caller I.d.

"Gabs?" I asked into the phone quickly, "No silly, it's me!" Brittany's voice came through the phone, I dropped down in my chair and I rolled my eyes. This might be the last person I wanted to talk too and yet I knew what I should do but there was a part of me that I could not do.

"What?" I asked her, my voice dead.

"Well, I am just making sure you are coming in tomorrow, mom and daddy are making everything special for us! We have been house hunting and I think I found this adorable house, I mean its ah-mazing but you have to like it and I have a few others." She babbled on and I listened on and off, I watched the door hoping Gabi would walk through, hell even Chad. It was lonely in this stupid apartment. I wish they would both walk in laughing; I would hang up with Brittany and its over. However, I could not do anything because Gabi does not love me anymore.

"And it has a big backyard with a nice pool, oh and a hot tub. The beach is only like fifteen minutes away." She said, "Britt" I interrupted, "Are we ever going to have kids?" I asked her, I looked straight at the fridge; I needed to know this answer because I have always wanted kids.

"Uhm, I didn't plan on it. I mean you have to work hard for a body like mine and I am not throwing it away just for some brat who always cries wanting or needing some…wahh!" she said

I sighed into the phone, "Why? Kids are amazing." I told her, she laughed on the other end of the phone, "Yeah, sure. Maybe to people who like kids, I have seen how my aunts kids act and they are pure little shits, they are so stupid too like they need to go to school or something."

I groaned, "They are two Brittany; remember I have met them too. They are cute too, they aren't shit either Britt, they just annoy you I guess…and they can't go to school." I said

"Yeah, kind of like a fly!" she joked

"Not funny."

She stopped laughing, "Troy it was a joke, why are you acting this way?" she asked, I rolled my eyes, "Maybe because neither of my best friends will talk to me."

"Gawd, finally! As long as Gabi is on of them," she said, "Brittany! Will you for once just stop! Ok? You may not like them but I have grown up with them, they know more that you will ever know about me!" I said to her, standing up quickly I made the chair fly backwards.

"Troy, what do they know that I don't know? I know everything about you," she asked, acting like she knew she knew everything, "A lot, like my favorite color or more like the color I hate the most."

"You hate yellow the most silly!" she said, I rolled my eyes, "No Brittany, I hate green. I hate green the most." I told her, she was silent on the other end of the phone, "I thought…"

"You thought wrong okay? Forget it, and plus Gabi sure as hell knows a lot more."

I heard her puff out a breath, "I have to go, and my mom is calling me." She then hung up the phone, I hung up and I went over and sat on the couch. I starred at the blank TV screen, I propped my feet onto the coffee table. I tossed my phone in my hands

I pressed speed dial two and called Gabi…again.

_This is Gabi…Leave a message after the beep!_

I stayed quiet until the beep, "I don't know what to say anymore, please call me back."

I tossed my phone on the couch and I looked at the TV, blank. Why did it have to be like this? Why can't everything be perfect?

* * *

"Gabi, he won't stop calling you."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"But he won't stop!"

"Gawd! Chad, will you just turn my phone off you something?" I yelled sitting up to stare at him, he rolled his eyes and propped his feet up onto the table in front of him.

I heard the door open and my eyes glanced over the top of the couch, "Are you lazy bums ever going to get off that couch?"

"No" we said together, Taylor sighed, put her purse onto the table, and sat down next to us, "He has called me two times Gabi, and I can't just ignore him." Taylor said putting her feet on top of Chad's.

"Talk to him, I don't give a shit."

"He is going to just come over one of these times" Chad piped in, I sent him a long glare and he shrugged his shoulders together. "Chad is right for the first time Gabi, he will know where you went," she grabbed my cell phone and looked through.

"Are you ever going to answer his phone call? Or even listen to the messages?" she asked, she looked up to look at me, "I dunno"

"Are you still going to the wedding?"

"I dunno"

They both groaned frustrated with me, "You should go, please! We will make a trip out of it for just us okay. Get you out of New York for a little while." Taylor said grabbing my knee, "Yeah, I told Troy I would be his best man still." Chad said we both glared at him this time. Chad really was not any help in this situation.

"What! I did!" he said, I smiled a little, "Fine, but I don't have to talk to Troy at all right?"

They both nodded there heads, "Good, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup Tomorrow" Taylor said getting up; I looked at my suitcase realizing I still had enough clothes in there. "Fine, what time is our flight." I asked glancing up at her

"The same flight that you already had, remember? Chad brought tickets the same night Troy did so they are pretty close I think."

"Oh shit, yeah!" I said, "Thanks for reminding me!" I said I glanced down at my nails and how much I could use a Pedi and Mani. "When we go down there we should to go the spa" I said looking up at Taylor, she smiled, "Good idea, maybe go find a new dress or something." She said

I nodded my head, "Yea! Sounds like a whole bunch of fun!" I said, I popped up from the couch and I grabbed my suitcase, getting everything organized.

* * *

Troy's POV

Today was the day. I was leaving New York and heading down to North Carolina for a new life, one without Gabi, Chad, my parents, or anything. I took a shaky breath and I looked around the room.

My stomach churned with the thought, no Gabi. I swallowed hard on my coffee I was drinking. I looked around the apartment, it looked empty after I started taking stuff down. I felt tears hollow in my eyes every now and then thinking I would not come back and this was not my home anymore, it was not Gabi, Chad, and mine.

I shook my head trying to shake all the thoughts I leaned against the counter. Chad came by to grab some things for North Carolina yesterday, saying Gabi was fine and she was still going. I knew I would get to see her but it just was not going to be the same, I did not want her to uproot her life again to come and live there, she already did it for me once.

I wiped my eyes as they started to get moist again, I set my coffee down as the movers started coming through the door getting load number two.

I walked back to Gabi's room and I looked around just to see if there is anything, I could take with me, my eyes landed on the shoes again. I went over and grabbed them from the bed and I tossed them in my duffle bag, I might want those later.

I looked at the clock to realize I had to head to the airport, I closed Gabi's door and I headed to my room for one last time, I slipped on my shoes that I left out for me to wear. I picked up my duffle bag I had picked to come with me. I tossed my coffee into the trash and I grabbed my keys.

I slide the key off my key ring and I set it on the counter, along with the note reading, _This place holds memories, keep them alive. Love Troy. _I set it right next to that and I turned to leave. I made my way down to the front and I hauled a taxi. I got in and I told the cab driver where I needed to go.

It was a quiet ride over, I pulled out my cell phone for the millionth time that morning alone, I hit speed dial two.

_This is Gabi…Leave a message at the beep! _

Straight to voicemail, just like the past day she must have turned it off…again. I groaned, "God, will you please talk to me? I am leaving for North Carolina and I just want to talk to you, is that all I should ask for?"

I hung up after that useless to even say call back; it is just a waste of breath. When the cab driver pulled up I gave him his money and I got out of the car. I hurled my duffle bag from the back and I made my way inside.

The doors opened up and I checked my luggage in, I checked in, I grabbed some more coffee seeing as last night I slept horrible. I could not stop thinking about how Gabi will be or how Chad is going to be. I felt more tears prick my blue eyes, I just wanted everything back to normal and I did not know how, I felt defeated.

* * *

I rolled my suitcase across the marble floors, Chad and Taylor on both sides of me. I knew I should not go; I had a feeling that nothing good was going to come out of this whole trip, Troy and I were not even on speaking terms let alone going to his wedding.

"Gabs, what you thinking about?" Chad asked as we started to check in and check our luggage in. "Oh, I don't know just thinking how much worse this trip could become."

"Is it already bad?"

"No, but I just have a really bad feeling." I said to them, they both stayed quiet from there as we made out way into the area where we would board. I got star bucks and they both got Burger King. I sat back taking a sip at my coffee, trying to figure everything out.

"So should I be mad at Troy?" I asked

Taylor and Chad looked at each other before they caught my eye, "Honey, I think you should be upset with him. Not mad but I know you are hurting, so it's whatever you feel." Taylor said, I turned to look at Chad, "Hell yes, he was being an ass!"

"Thank you Chad, that's more of what I wanted to hear!" I said giving him and high five, Taylor rolled her eyes and took a drink of her own drink.

They called for us to board our plane, "Let's go." I said, I got up and I tossed my Starbucks into the nearest trashcan. I let my backpack hang on my shoulder as we walked down the hallway and into the plane. We found our seats, Taylor and Chad were sitting together, and I was by myself.

"Love you too guys." I mumbled, I pushed my backpack under the seat and I pulled out a magazine. I buckled my seatbelt and I read the magazine. "Gabi?"

I looked up and I gasped, "What the hell?" I asked him, I tried to get up but my seat kept me in, good for Troy bad for me.

"Remember, we bought our tickets together?" Troy said, I sighed frustrated, "Doesn't mean you have to sit here." I mumbled

"Yea, it kind of does when the plane is packed," He said, he shoved his backpack under and looked at me, "I just want to say I am sorry okay."

I turned to face the window and I leaned against it, Troy groaned, "You don't return my phone calls and I didn't come over to see you, you owe me a five minute conversation." He said I turned to look at him, "I owe you shit." I said to him, he glared at me, "Please, just let me talk!"

I looked at him, "No, I don't even want to speak to you,"

Troy groaned again, "Why are you so fucking stubborn?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes and I pulled my magazine up to my eyes. I heard them going over the instructions again and I zoned out. They made sure everybody had there seatbelts on before we took off.

When they told us we could have electronics out I pulled my iPod out and I plugged the ear buds into my ears. I turned the volume up and I read my magazine.

Twenty minutes later Troy tapped my shoulder, I ripped on headphone out, "What?" I sneered at him, "Please? I gave you space!" He asked, I rolled my eyes, "Fine whatever" I said

"I know I hurt you but I want it to be normal again." He said, "It hasn't been normal for two years Troy!" I said he looked towards the top of the cabin and back down to me. "I know but I just want you to talk to me again."

"Troy, you picked her remember?" I said, he sighed, "I picked her as my lover, not as my best friend."

"You have Chad."

"I don't want Chad!"

"Hey!" Chad said, Troy turned around, "Sorry." He said, Chad only shrugged, "No hard feelings."

"You're such a ditz Chad." I mumbled, Taylor and Troy laughed while Chad crossed his arms like a two-year old. "Am not!"

"Are too!" I sang, Troy and Taylor laughed, I cracked a small smile and Troy glowed, "see just like that!"

"That was with Chad, not you."

He reached over and massaged my shoulder as he used to do, "I want it to be best friends. I know I wont be living near by like I should be but Skype, Facebook, Twitter, our iPhone, I mean everything will keep us together." He then wrapped his arms around me, "Because I don't know what my life would be like without you." He said

I smiled and looked at him, "This means nothing but for right now, I can say we are friends." I said

"How does that mean nothing?" I looked at him into his baby blue eyes, "Because you're stupid, you will screw it up." He laughed and pulled my closer to him, as close as we could in our seatbelts, "Okay, fair enough." He said laughing still.

He spent the rest of the flight joking around and talking, I knew I should not get too comfortable because he was not coming home with us. I sighed softly near the end of the flight and leaned against the window.

"You okay?"

I shrugged, "Its tough knowing you aren't going back to New York with us." I said, he tried to smile but he failed, "I know, I am going to miss it."

"Why didn't you tell her everything was there?" I asked him, tears started to cross in my eyes, "Why couldn't you stick up for us!" I wanted to yell this but I knew to keep my voice down. My lip shook, just as if I was going to cry.

"Hey, hey, I tried! You do not know how hard I resisted the move! I still am but she insists and she is like you, stubborn."

"I am nothing like her." I said to him, he rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know."

I wiped a few tears, "Gawd, I hate being on my period." I said, Troy laughed and kissed my temple. I wanted him to kiss my lips I wanted him.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

He nodded his head, "When?" he shrugged, "Tomorrow maybe? I do not know, we are having dinner with her parents tonight, looking at the house tomorrow and having lunch together. Saturday we are having rehearsals and she is having her party, which by the way I still need." He said nudging my shoulder, I tapped my chin, "Done, Saturday night, you, me, and the DVD series of Friends." I told him, he nodded his head, "Will there be beer?"

"Yup, with Chad and Taylor, oh and maybe some of our favorites, like Chinese?" I said, he grinned, "Sounds the best" he said, I smiled and I looked at him, "Why do you have to be such a charmer, I was finally deciding I was never going to talk to you again until you just had to beg."

"Hey! I just wanted to talk!"

"And you somehow know all the right things to say you little ass" I said, he laughed, "Yea, I know."

We had ten minutes left in our flight and it crawled by, once our plane landed we all started to get up. I grabbed my bag, Troy grabbed his, and we started to shuffle out of the plane. Chad and Taylor were behide us, "Is Brittany picking you up?" I asked Troy, he nodded his head, "Yeah, she is. She hasn't talked to me since we had our 'phone' fight." He said to me, "Over what?" I asked

"My most disliked color" He said, I giggled and we finally got off the plane and down the hallway. I exhaled and I made my way into the airport. Troy took a stride in front of me and then I slowed to walk with Taylor and Chad.

When we saw Brittany come into view we all tired hard not to groan, she was in a yellow dress. When she finally caught eyes with Troy, she squealed. I saw Troy smile and greet her into her jumping hug. She wrapped her legs around Troy's torso.

"I knew I hated this state." I mumbled

"Welcome to North Carolina!" we heard Brittany screech

"Welcome to Hell." We all repeated, we then giggled, and we knew we would make this trip unforgettable.

* * *

**Here is you chapter! I hope you all liked it! You only have a few more chapters left! :D (There is 15 chapters!) **

**Gotta go write more chapters! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Much love**

**Xoxo**


	13. One Last Time

Chapter 13- One Last Time

"My dress is yellow," I turned to the nails lady, "So lets do lets do a pink French tip," I told her, she nodded her head and then she started to work on my toes.

"What did you get Tay?" I asked as she sat right next to me, "Red since my dress is red." She said leaning back and reading a magazine. I nodded my head, "Cool, I havent talked to Troy since yesterday." I said, looking over at her, she looked up and over at me, "Aren't you throwing him that party tomorrow after the rehearsal which he wants you to attend by the way."

"I am not in the wedding, why would I go?" I asked her shifting in my chair, she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but I was going to go with Chad and you should just come with us." She said, I shrugged, "I guess since you are all going then so be it." I looked down at my magazine to see the whole Royal wedding thing going on.

"So, I should send it in that you are also going?"

I nodded my head, "Sure, go ahead. At least you will be there and I can scope out the disaster of a wedding." I said laughing, Taylor giggled and the nail lady started to talk to her all over again.

I saw my cell phone start to vibrate, I looked at the caller i.d to see it was Troy calling me, I rolled my eyes and I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked as I the lady asked if I liked the color, I nodded my head.

"I am in hell." He spoke slowly, I tried hard not to laugh but I did, he growled over the phone, "Gabii!" he whined, "I am looking at houses!"

"I don't remember you whining this much when we went apartment hunting?" I said a grinning rising to the surface of my face, for some reason I could not stay mad at the boy.

"Oh well…that was different."

"Oh lord, I don't even wanna go back to that!" I said before he could reveal what we did, "Just because in almost every apartment we had sex…"

"Ok, okay just stop!" I said to him, he laughed, "It was fun hunting for apartments, now Brittany is all serious about this shit." He said, "I mean if there is like a little dent she gets pissed and we leave, off to the next house for her to do the same as thing. It's so frustrating, I mean I can tell you we havent even talked at each other not yelling."

"That's Brittany for you," I mumbled, "Why did I call you?" he joked, I rolled my eyes, "Because, I am your only female support."

"Ha-ha very funny."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's true Bolton," he laughed and I heard Brittany's voice off in the distant, "Troy? Where are you? I thought you were checking to see what was outside. Not to inspect it!" Brittany's high-pitched voice yelled, "Well looks like the princess is looking for you." I said flipping a page in my magazine.

He groaned, "Help me!" He begged, I giggled and I flipped another page in my magazine, "Mhm…" I said, "Gabi please!"

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her about us, she will get pissed at you, get in the car and leave, I will come pick you up, you dump her happy ever after."

"Ha, again very funny Montez, but not a half bad idea, I mean she wont want to talk to me for a while and you could come pick me up right?"

"I am right in the middle of Mani's and Pedi's," I told him, he grunted, "Oh hey Britt!"

"What are you doing?"

"Chad called me; I thought I stay out here and talk."

"Oh,"

"You couldn't hang up with me!" I whispered into the phone, Brittany must have heard because it got silent. "Sorry Gabs gotta go." I then heard the dial tone, awesome.

* * *

Troy's POV

I rubbed the back of my neck from just lying to her; I swallowed hard as she crossed her arms, "Is she here in North Carolina?" She asked me slowly, acting as if I was dumb.

"Yea, she is here for the wedding isn't she? Did you not see her at the airport yesterday?"

She forced a smile on her face and then she pushed a strand of hair behide her ears, "I like this house, what do you think?" She blew off my question; I tried to not roll my eyes.

I cleared my throat and looked around, "Uhm, I, Britt!" I said, my voice breaking, I looked up at her, "I have to tell you something." I said, she looked at my closely.

"What could you possible tell me? I think I know just about everything on this house." Her rich voice said, I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well there is something you don't know about Gabi" I paused to look at her, she only rolled her eyes, "And me"

Her eyes darted to mine looking for the truth, "What have you not told me about you and that…that buffoon!" she yelled, I stepped back, "Hey, hey she is my friend so back off!" I told her, she took a deep breath and pushed her hair back again. "Ok fine what do you want to tell me?" Her eyes turned to a stormy green, shit she is already pissed!

"Well uhm, we have known each other since like second grade and in high school well…" I stopped again and winced when I saw her evil stare come across me.

"What did you and princess do? Kiss by accident?" I tried not to laugh and say, we did much more than that but I kept it all inside of me, I looked at her, I mean those eyes were like venom!

"We dated, we had sex, and we fell in love." I muttered, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "What?" she screeched, I turned and looked for help but I had nothing, "Yup, we dated for erm, four and half years?" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"F-five years?" she repeated, her mouth in a fine line, "Why the hell are you telling me this now?" she asked, her arms crossed tight, I was in some deep shit, I mean deep, deep, deep shit.

"Because I knew you didn't like her and that wasn't going to help the cause, because you need to understand, we will always be friends…no scratch that…we will always be best friends."

"Who dumped who?"

"I didn't dump her, I broke up with her." I told her, the word dumped was not the right word for that relationship. "Why?"

"We had just started college in the middle, we were at two different schools at the time and I was playing college basketball." I told her, she groaned, "So it didn't end because you just couldn't stand the preppy little bitch?"

"No, I didn't want to end it but it just needed to be done." I glanced at her and crossed my arms, "And she isn't preppy, or a bitch." I sounded clearly offended

She rolled her eyes and then she held up her hand, "I don't want this house anymore; it seemed to have brought a curse upon us which I don't like." She then took off across the yard on his tiptoes trying not to get her heels stuck in the grass, which is preppy again.

"I don't want to talk to you until later, find a ride somewhere. Maybe your ex will come pick you up."

"Whatever," I mumbled

* * *

Gabi's POV

My phone rang as Taylor and I pulled out of the salon where we got our nails done, I picked it up to see Troy again, "Hi" I said as we turned onto the street, "I told her."

"Good, you're a champion now" I joked; I could see him rolling his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me either!" I yelled, he laughed, "And how did you know?" he asked

"I just know but anyways, where are you? I will come pick your sorry ass up." I said, he chuckled and told me the address. We were only a few blocks away from him. "Hey we are pretty close, what did she get in her car and speed away?" I asked him, he laughed, "Pretty much."

I pulled onto the street to see Troy sitting there on the curb, I busted out laughing, and Taylor did too. "What?" Troy asked, he looked up and then I saw him blush. "Hey, don't laugh!"

"You look like a poor soul!" I said into my phone as I pulled up, I rolled down the window and unlocked the doors. He got up and hung up his cell phone as I did the same, I set it down in the cup holder. He opened the door and slide into the backseat, "Come on, I did not."

"You did too!" I said turning to look at him, "You looked like some guy who was waiting forever or something." I said, he rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "Do you like this house?"

"Do you think I would like any house you are going to move to down here?" I asked him, his blue eyes starred into mine, "Are we still on this?"

I turned forward and launched the car forward, Troy sighed and it was a silent ride back to the hotel.

"Wait, I need to go back to her parent's house." I pulled into a parking spot and I looked back at him, "Good luck with that one." I told him, He gapped at me, "What Britt does this and now you? What has this world come to? All the women I thought loved me in this world have gone to the dark side!" he joke, "You can stay with us if you want to but I am NOT taking you to her house." I snapped at him, he was a bit taken back. I snapped at him after him joking around.

"I am going to head inside," Taylor said, I got out of the car and slammed the door. Troy got out the same way, "You will please tell me are you on your period or some shit? Because you have been pissy as hell this past week." He said, I bit down on my tongue, "And what if I was?"

"Then maybe I would relax a little bit on you because last week you were totally allowed to be a bitch to me because I hurt you. But this, this is stupid!"

I felt the tears pool into my eyes, "Fine, okay I am on my damn period which makes me so damn emotional anymore, I never used to be this bad but lately all I want to do is cry!" I stopped to take a breath, trying to get my tears to stop. "And I want to cry over losing my best friend, moving was tough on me, it was horrible." I said, I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to see if anybody was watching.

I then felt Troy's arms around me, "I feel like we keep going in circles." He whispered into my ear, "I-I" I shuddered in tears, "We fight we make up, we fight again, we make up, I mean everything keeps going."

"I don't know anymore Troy, I feel like if we aren't fighting we aren't going to talk."

"What made you upset this time?" he asked me, he rubbed his thumb in a circle in my back. "You asked me if I was still hung up on you moving. Yeah, I really am. It sucks we are going to live miles away from each other, remember I came up here with you so you could go to this school." I said to him, he took a deep breath and he did not say anything. He then started to pull me towards the beach, which our hotel sat on.

"What are we doing?" I asked him, he did not say anything but we went over, he sat down and spread his legs apart. I raised an eyebrow, "God would you just sit?" he asked me, I sat down and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want to fight anymore; I mean we act like a damn couple." He said laughing, "We have fought because of Brittany, I know that but I think we just need to drop it."

I looked at him confused, "Drop what?"

"Stop hating on Brittany, stop hating on Gabi its stupid and tiring. I can't keep up with you two anymore."

"That is why she is moving you down here Troy!" he sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder, "I know that,"

"Then why are you letting her just drag you down here?" I asked him, he struggled to figure out the right words, "I thought maybe this might make you a little happier. I mean we wouldn't fight like we do now, almost like a break from each other."

I felt the tears grow faster in my eyes, "I asked Chad and Taylor when they asked me to come down, and I asked them if I had to even talk to you." I said, "And here we are again talking and I am crying yet again. I just feel like such a…baby lately." My voice cracked and more tears flowed down my cheek. I stood up wanting to get away from Troy for a few minutes, needing my time.

I looked over the ocean as I stood to see the sun setting, "Whoa, where are you going?" Troy asked dragging me back to reality, "I need some space." I said, he shook his head, "Last time I gave you space you didn't talk to me for almost a week." He got up easily and then he pulled me close. "And that was the worst week of my life."

We both stayed silent after that, I stayed in his strong arms and he kept rubbing my back. I pulled back and looked at him.

Before I knew what was happening his lips were pressing against mine, shocked, I kissed back. When I thought we were going to pull back his tried to poke his tongue through. I pulled back, my lips tingling from the spark that weaved through my body. The spark that still lasted after so many years.

"That was still amazing as ever," he said touching his lips, "Why did you stop?"

"Y-you getting m-married tomorrow" I stuttered trying to force the words out of my mouth, "You can't kiss me." I said, his eyes went wide with fear, "Holy shit! I mean I totally went blank I mean I shouldn't have, I can't, Brittany can't know about this!" he finally stuttered out. His voice high with panic and tired, you could see it in his eyes that he was tired. Ready for it all to be over.

I swallowed hard, "Fine by me, we will just pretend nothing happened." I said to him, he nodded his head, "Sounds good to me, I didn't mean to do that. You were upset and when we were together that's what I would do, all times took my memory over." He rambled on.

"Oh okay, Troy, I gotta go." I said backing up in the sand, my stomach rolling in weakness. He looked up at me, "We still on for tomorrow night?"

I nodded my head, "Yea, we are." I said, I then backed away, "Wait I need a ride!"

"Call Brittany!" I yelled back, I raced into the hotel and went to the elevator; I pressed the button several times before it finally arrived. I felt the tears gushing to my eyes…we kissed. I played it as if I would just forget, why am I so stupid! I was working for that for two weeks now! I replayed everything in my head, I pulled back to ask him something and I do not even remember what it was!

I pressed to the floor we were staying on, "I should have kept going, I should have just forgotten about Brittany." I mumbled to myself, once the elevator got back to our floor I stepped out and went to our room.

My stomach churned again and I felt sick, I opened the door and I heard Chad and Taylor talking. I walked into the little living room area and they both looked at me.

"Gabs, you okay?" Taylor asked, I grabbed the desk and I held it tightly. "Your face is really white."

I gulped and I looked at the two people standing in front of me, "I believe Troy and I just kissed…and I told him I would just forget about it."

They both gawked at me, "Are you serious?"

I sighed waiting for the tears to come but they did not, I looked straight at them.

"Dead."

* * *

I set the Chinese down on the table as the episode of Friends played on the screen. We all giggled at the stupidy of them all. I grabbed my plate of Chinese and I set it on my lap. Troy and I sat next to each other but if one another touched each other the other would go tense.

Our knees were an exact inch apart and we moved in harmony avoiding each other's skin. I spun a noodle around my fork and I focused on the screen.

"Rehearsal was fun," Chad tried to start a conversation in the thick tension that was in the air, "Yea, if you count fun as sitting there for thirty minutes while Brittany cried over how things were not right then yes, it was fun." I muttered Troy rolled his eyes off to the side, "Yeah, I thought Troy's white shirt was going to be see through with all her tears." Taylor said looking at Troy.

"She wasn't that bad you guys," he said pulling a beer up to his lips, "Uh huh Troy, the SOS text message you sent me?" I asked looking at him, he let his jaw drop but closed it.

"Fine, be that way." He said stuffing an egg roll in his mouth, I rolled my eyes and I leaned against him. His body stiffened a bit and then relaxed, finally.

"So tomorrows the big day Troy!" Chad said, the Friend's episode ended and we all starred at Troy. "Okay, this is it! We are going out, bowling. Mini Golf? I don't give a fuck but let's go do something!" Chad said we all jumped at him yelling.

"Mini Golf sounds fun, you guys wanna go?"

I licked my lips and I looked up at Troy, "It's your call, if you don't want to go then I will stand behide and hang with you."

"You guys go, okay?" Troy said he stood up and grabbed his beer; he then went towards my room in the hotel and slammed the door. I cringed and I looked up at the two others, "What the hell was that about?" Taylor asked I stood up brushing a few crumbs of Chinese off my shorts.

"You guys go and do something okay? I am going to hang with Troy."

They both nodded and they left, I stood outside my room and I knocked softly, "Troy, can I come in?" I asked I did not get a response so I twisted the handle. The door came open and I saw him lying on the bed.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked as I crept onto the bed, he did not flinch or talk. I sighed and I put my hand on his leg.

"Gabi if I asked for one thing, would you give it to me?" he asked, his head lifting up, he flipped his hair a little and then he leaned forward.

"Well-"

"It's a yes or no question!" he snapped, "God Damnit! I just, I just want you to say yes."

I nodded my head, "Yes, fine, yea!" I said, he grabbed my hand, "I need you one last time, every since that kiss I have regretted not doing anything else. One last time." My jaw dropped a little, "What do you mean?" I stuttered he looked around, "I think you know what I mean."

I bit at my lip, "But-" I stopped myself and I looked up at him, "You cant Troy, you are getting married tomorrow." I said emphasizing the word married.

"So have sex with me one last time! Before it would be called cheating!" he said desperately, I took a deep breath, "Troy, it would still be cheating now! You are still engaged and committed to another girl!" I cannot believe I was saying this; I have wanted this for the last two weeks!

He looked around desperate again; he did not know what to do. "Gabi, its all I am asking."

I looked up towards the ceiling and then I turned to look back at him, his blue eyes pounding with fear. If this happened, it would be one hell of a bachelor party. My mouth had gone dry and I did not know what to do or what to say. He looked at me so desperately.

"Gabi, will you please, please have sex with me one more time?"

* * *

**Ok…A little…weird huh? What do you think is going to happen? Are they going to do 'it?' lol (: Oh and the next chapter is the wedding! Whats gonna happen? Ahh! :D **

**Hope you loved it! **

**Oh! If you read My Laker Baby, I need you go VOTE in a poll NOW! You wont get another chapter until I have more votes and the majority might not get what they want but we will see! I think I will make it a blind vote anyways..just GO VOTEE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D 3**

**Much Love! **

**xoxox**


	14. Forever Hold your Peace

**Happy Mothers Day! **

* * *

Chapter 14- Forever Hold you Peace

I held on tightly to the sheets and I let my eyes carrying across Troy's body, his hair messed up and his face red. I let my hand caresse his cheek and I leaned against him. My body pressed against his and I sighed. I did not know what to do with this guy. I just wanted everything to go back to normal but tomorrow I would be going back to New York while he was heading to Spain for the honeymoon and not coming back to New York…forever or at least to live.

My cell phone dinged and I picked it up to see Lucille texting me, _we just landed, can we come by your hotel? We cannot check in until 3:00. _

_Sure thing. I just have to get your lazy son out of bed. _

I laid there and watched him sleep until Lucille text me back _good, haha. And tell him to get his lazy ass up...Love his mother._

_Haha, funny. : )_

Once we stopped texting each other my mind wondered down to last night.

Much to my and Troy's disappointment nothing happened. He begged me but I told him I just could not do that. He just ended up holding me the rest of the night. I knew what happened was for good, I had to face that he was going to get married; I knew he did not love me anymore. Not even last night could convince me of that he loved Brittany. I did not need him toying with my feelings anymore because that would want me begging for more, I could not put myself through that.

I looked at the clock to see it was ten in the morning, shit! Troy had to be at the location of the wedding in an hour. I shook his shoulder and he groaned. "Best friend please wake up," I said to him, he opened his eyes and then he looked at me. "Yes best friend?" he asked, he yawned and he hugged the pillow tighter to his face.

"You mad at me?" I asked him, he shrugged, "What is there supposed to be mad about? What you did was the right thing and I cannot be mad at you for it. I don't know what came over me, I guess I havent done anything in a few weeks…" he mumbled into the pillow. I sat there in silence before he started to sit up.

He stretched out his long, broad, arms, and popped his back before getting up, "Well it is eleven and you need to get there." I told him, he nodded his head and went to the shower.

"Great," I muttered, "Just great."

I got up and I knew Taylor and Chad were up. The wedding is at two thirty, apparently that was the time they met. I rolled my eyes and I opened the door and walked out to see them both standing there drinking coffee, Chad had his arm around Taylors waist lovingly.

"Good morning," I said, "Morning Gabs how was last night?" Taylor asked I shrugged at them, "Good I guess, I mean he fell asleep shortly." I said shrugging, "Well, I need to go get ready" Chad said picking up his coffee, "Is lover boy up?" He kissed Taylors temple and wrapped his arms around her neck for a hug.

I nodded my head and he went off to his room, I then waited until the door shut to look at Taylor. "He wanted to have sex with me last night!" I whispered to her, her jaw dropped and she looked at me. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Well did you?"

I shook my head, "No, I couldn't Taylor! He is getting married!" I whispered back to her, she looked around before her eyes landed on mine. Her eyes held some sort of frustration but not at me.

"So you are giving up?"

I nodded my head slowly, "There is nothing else we can do!" I told her she took a deep breath and then she grabbed my hand. "Why are we going outside?" I asked her, "Because your reaction is going to be bad." She said, when we got out the door she shut the door and turned to me.

"Ok, here is the plan."

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, my hair in a low bun and my dress flowing down my body. It was strapless with a brown belt around my stomach. I slipped my brown flip-flops on, I touched up my make-up and I looked deep into my eyes.

"I can't believe I was going to do this," I whispered to myself, "I shouldn't do this, he loves her. She loves him…at least I think she does…" I said to myself again. I groaned in frustration and I looked at my nails. Why, why was I doing this again? Oh right…I still loved Troy.

I took a deep long breath before I finally grabbed my bag and I slipped it around my body. I applied my lip-gloss to my lips again and I walked out to see Taylor standing there in her red dress, which only went to right above her knees. It was tight against her body and it was strapless. She wore black flip-flops and had her hair into a straight wave.

"You look good," I told her, she smiled, "Well so do you."

Lucille popped out of the extra bathroom in a blue dress; it was spaghetti strapped and went below her knees. She wore white flip-flops with it and had her diamond necklace on that Jack got her for Christmas two years ago. "Well don't you two look cute?" she said, Taylor and I stood together and smiled.

She pulled out a camera and took a picture of Taylor and I then one of all three of us. "What are you guys doing?" Jack asked coming out, he was in a pair of slacks with a blue bottom up shirt with a black blazer. We all lined up for a quick picture and we looked at the clock.

"Oh my! Guys we have to go!" Lucille said finding her black purse and going to the door, we all filed out after her. I dragged my feet not wanting to go and face what was about to come, yet it might all change and be good but it might not.

"So Gabi I am guessing you didn't take the news of him moving very well." Jack said I let my teeth clench together, "It was a very stressful five days." I said between my teeth, only Jack would bring up such a conversation. I loved the guy to death but he should know girls, don't bring up something we didn't take well!

"Enough on this subject Jack," Lucille said grabbing his hand; we got into the car, which was downstairs in the parking garage of our hotel. Taylor and I got into the back of the car and Jack and Lucille went up front to start the car.

"Has Troy talked to you guys at all?" I asked fiddling with my fingers, Jack and Lucille turned too looked at each other. "Yes, just for a couple of minutes though." Lucille said turning to me, I nodded my head, and "Did he say anything?" I asked

"Like?"

"Like if he was going to go through this?" I questioned, Jack and Lucille both sighed on cue, "Yeah, I think he is." I did not want cry anymore; I did not want to cry anymore I repeated to myself, I did not feel like being a baby over this anymore. I was sick and tired of it.

The rest of the ride over to the beach which they were getting married at was a silent ride, as we pulled up we saw a bunch of people gathered around. They had two guys at the front who were taking names. Only Brittany would hire people to make sure guests were here and mark that were not. I would think she would want anybody join this party.

Once the car pulled up I got out and I breathed the salt air deeply into my lungs. "I love the beach," I mumbled, Taylor and Lucille nodded, "Agreed." I looked at the both of them, "I think like next winter we should all, us girls, go down to Hawaii." I said both of there eyes light up. "That sounds amazing!" they both screeched together, I smiled and I pulled on my bag.

"I'd rather be golfing." He said, his face in all serious, the wind blowed my hair. "That was a little late Jack," Taylor said giggling.

We all laughed and then we walked up towards the entrance. I saw Troy standing with Chad, his hands in his pockets. He looked nervous and cute all at the same time. I felt my stomach churn again with fear that I was going to make a big mistake. I did not know what to do; my mind would go back and forth with mind games thinking that it would be bad.

"I need a minute" I whispered to them, they all turned and looked at me, "Gabs, you okay?" Jack asked as I stopped, my feet sunk in the sand. My body weight planted and was not going to be moved from the spot I was in. I felt the blood drain from my face; I knew I could not walk in there not knowing what I was going to do. I felt like my feet had all of the blood. I felt a slight dizziness around me I could not do this.

"Y-yeah, I just need a second." I said, they all nodded and they headed towards the front. They all made it through check but Taylor stayed behide for a moment. Her hands placed in front of her, her brown eyes looking up at me.

"Hey you okay?" she asked, "Are you having second thoughts?" I did not know who wanted us more, her or me.

I leaned against a pole and I looked at her, "Taylor, I don't even know what to do! I mean if I don't I will lose him forever and if I do he might reject me and that will hurt like hell, I mean that would be the Titanic for a month!" I said to her, my stomach rolled again. "Gabi, you are the only one he will listen to. You cannot just not go through with this, I mean we have it all worked out! She isn't right for him!"

I looked around for help but then I looked back at her, "I am not the kind of girl who rudely just barge in on a…a white veil occasion!" I said to her in a loud whisper, she looked at around and pulled my hand. I tried to keep my feet in the sand but they would not stick, my flip-flops came from under me and I moved with Taylor.

"He is going to marry the wrong girl if you don't get your ass in there!" Her lips were in a tight firm line.

"Who would be the right girl?" I asked her, "You Gabi, God its you!" she said, she looked me straight into the eye. "If you are too blind to see Gabi, its you." She finally said, her eyes looked deep into mine, "You two are perfect for each other, you joke around, fight, love each other, you always will love each other. It doesn't matter what's going on but you two would stop the world for each other." I felt my throat close in, how do you respond to that?

"I wasn't supposed to marry him, just to get him away from Brittany!" I said to her, "But so much more happened in three weeks Gabi, when you were drunk that was your whole plan which you lived by for pretty much three weeks." She paused to look to see if anybody was listening, "What happened to all of that?"

"Then I realized that it wasn't going to happen, he doesn't want me anymore, and he decided he was over me like I was over him." I shrugged and I crossed my arms over my chest, "I really didn't know what to do anymore, so I gave up." I told her, "I told you I was done multiply times. He played with my heartstrings; he played me like a piano"

"When did this happen? Last I realized that he asked you to have sex!" she whispered, I looked at her in the eyes, "And he told me he didn't love me. He told me that it was just because he was feeling desperate." I told her, for the first time I did not cry. I just admitted the facts. I think I was finally getting over the fact that he was getting married, or I just ran out of tears to cry over one boy. Don't they say 'Nobody is worth your tears, and the one who is wont make you cry?' I honestly, do not believe this. To go through love, you have to go through pain first.

Taylor put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't listen to him okay? Just try this, if you Speak Now then maybe this would all change, you wont know anything unless you try and try again." She said I rocked back and forth in the sand. "I-I don't know" I whispered, my breath catching in my throat.

"Well you need to find out okay? You have a fighting chance Gabs, take it and run." She then pulled me into a hug. She held me tight for a moment before she backed away.

She then walked away towards the entrance, "You only have twenty minutes!" she called, I took a deep shaky breath and I looked at her walk into the area. The guy let her into the tent. I saw the back was open where the alter was. I also saw the windows that were built in. I looked for Troy but I could not see him anywhere in the tacky green suit.

I felt my heart flutter when I thought about Troy, "I know what I need to do," I whispered to myself

I started to walk in the sand, knowing that I needed to do this. I kept my head held high and my mind focused. That if he did not agree then fine I only had one chance and I was going to take it. I walked towards the one guy standing there now, the other was off to a tent which was standing about 500 feet away from where they were getting married. It was all white and you could not see inside. It leads straight into the path of the front of the other tent.

I walked up to him and he looked at me up and down, he then crossed his arms. I walked straight up to him, "Gabi Montez," I said, he looked at the list and then to me, "You aren't on the list." His voice firm and hard, like nothing was going to change his mind and he did not even need to look. Somebody told him I was not allowed but I was not going to let this stop me.

My jaw dropped and I looked at him, "What?" I asked him, "I did all of Troy's invitations to send to Brittany! I am pretty sure I put my name on the fucking list!" I said, he looked again and then he shook his head. "Nope, you aren't on the list, I am going to ask you to leave." He said, "Please let me talk to Troy!" I begged,] I needed at least a five-minute conversation.

"I am under strict orders to keep you away from Mr. Bolton." I knew what this was about now Brittany was not going to let me in because of our past relationship she was such a bitch!

"God, his name is Troy okay? No Mr. Bolton, don't you dare call him Mr. Bolton. I just need to talk to him, forget all about this bullshit Brittany is feeding you. I am Troy's best friend; I need to talk to him!" I yelled, he did not flinch nor did he talk. I closed my eyes and I walked away, my feet dragging along, there had to be something I could do.

I watched him as he turned and started to talk to another person, I could slip into the tent where the wedding was being held since they called for a slight chance of rain. I walked slowly towards the entrance and slipped in. He was a dumbass; he does not even notice me.

Yes! I moved through the room and tried to not look at anybody. I looked to see everybody starting to sit and waiting for the bride. I saw all of her family in pastels and pale colors; they all looked arrogant and ungrateful. I looked at Troy's side to see it filled with laughing people and smiles all around. Greeting all people they havent seen in a few years, Troy was the good person yet he was marrying the wrong girl.

I said hi to a few of them and then I saw somewhere I could sit down right next to the back corner, away from everybody. The chair was totally by its self and right next to the big fake window there was. I was on the aisle. It had curtains wrapped around to where I could cover my face. I tapped my fingers against my leg and started to daydream, about Troy not marrying her and coming to me.

Taylor was right, I was in love with Troy and I wanted him to be mine. I don't know why I was lying to myself, why? I looked to see Troy taking position up on the alter; the back was open to the tent so you could see the ocean washing up onto the beach. The crash of the waves against the hard sand and the warm sun, the sky was clear of clouds, no rain.

Troy's hair blew in the wind, he did not even look happy. I wish he would look my way but his eyes never even glazed mine. I was hiding too well in the back of the tent; I wish I were in a church, it would be so much easier.

I tore at my lip as I started to daydream again, speak now, that was my cue. I needed to jump up and speak! I just needed to do it. Not to think about it anymore, just speak.

I heard them starting to line up outside the curtain; they had the 'door' closed to the tent.

"You can't do anything right! You didn't even get a stripper for last night!" Brittany's snooty face yelled through the tent, I cringed thinking about how bad the girl is probably feeling, not doing one thing right would get you sent down to the dungeon.

"I knew Troy wasn't getting one so I wasn't going to get you one!" she shot back, "How did you know! You weren't even in charge of his party." She said I could see her arms crossed and her eyes looking down at the poor girl.

"I talked to Gabi; I knew what they were doing. They did something enjoyable!"

"Alright ladies its time!" Brittany's dad said, the fight broke up and I rolled my eyes again. I watched as fond gestures were exchanged and the organ started playing. The two flower girls and a small ring bear walked through the door. I smiled as I looked up at Troy; he smiled at the two little girls and the little boy. They made it down and the three bridesmaids and groomsmen made the way down then came Chad and Brittany's matron of honor.

Then the music on the organ changed, it sounded like a death march as the door opened and she walked in. Her and her father walked slowly down the aisle. I wanted to laugh at her dress; it was shaped like a pastry! She floated down the aisle like a pageant queen.

I looked at Troy who was itching to move, his green vest clashing with his baby blue eyes. They looked grey when he had green on they did that but his eyes needed to pop on such a special day because that is one of the cutest things about him. I knew he wish it was me he wished it was me.

I itched for all this to start so it would all be over with I chewed on my fingernail. When I noticed what I was doing, I pulled it away to look at my nail making sure it was not damaged.

Once the music stopped and Brittany and her dad were finally down the aisle the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today on this wonderful beach to celebrate the everlasting love of Troy Alexander Bolton and Brittany Nicole Anderson. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I" Joe Anderson said I looked at his green and gray flower pinned to his suit that looked just like Troy's. Troy then took Brittany's hand and Joe let go and took a seat.

"Dearly beloved we are here today to start a new family…" I zoned out and I watched the crowd, Anna Anderson was dapping her eyes with a tissue. I watched as Troy and Brittany held hands. I watched as they listen to the priest closely.

They stood up there together, Brittany's heels almost made her as tall as Troy since she was already tall. I closed my eyes and I envisioned what I was going to say, I know I needed to say it, I knew how to say it. It was how was I going to say it.

"Speak Now or forever hold you peace," the preacher said, I jumped knowing it was time.

The room was filled with silence, I felt my heart begin to race, and this was it. This was my last chance to say anything. If I did it one second too late I had lost my chance forever.

I knew I should just stand up and talk; I took a deep breath before I stood up with shaking hands. Horrified looks came from everyone in the room but I was only facing Troy.

His blue eyes looked into mine and I looked into his, my brown eyes filled with tears. I tried to think what to say but nothing would leave me mouth.

"Miss, do you object?" Brittany's jaw dropped and my jaw clenched together, I blinked my eyes back, and I tried to move my lips "Yes," I moved from the chair and into the aisle.

"Would you like to explain why?" he asked, I cleared my throat and I looked at Troy again. My eyes floating closer to him and his hands sitting in his pockets. I could notice more of the blue in his eyes as I walked closer to him.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion" I wiped my cheek with my thumb and stopped in the middle for everybody to her, Troy bit down on his lip and cocked his head, "but you aren't the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong kind of girl." I said, my tears starting to chock up my throat as I choked them back. Troy's eyes grew soft and glowed a little.

"Just hear me out before you say I do because Troy Bolton, I love you. I do not love you as a friend, I never have. I do not love you as a best friend, never have. I love you as in a relationship, I love you because you made me fall for you in high school, you were the nice guy to me when I moved here, you met me at the park and showed me around at school the next day. In high school you came for me for comfort after a breakup and that's when it all started to happen, I havent let go since Troy Bolton, I never will." I took a shaky breath to look at him; his mouth had dropped a little.

"I have been hoping this relationship would end because in a few months our deadline would be up, you said you would give me another chance. Another chance for you to love me and hold me like you used to do. I still feel that damn spark ever time you touch me Troy, every time. It hurts to know I cannot have you anymore. Moreover, once you say those vows, I can never have you anymore. You can't hold me, kiss me, hug me, and surprise me with gifts." I stopped to catch my breath; my breath kept catching in my throat making it difficult to breath.

I knew this should be shorter but I needed to get this all out. "And for the last three weeks Troy, all I wanted was for you to refall in love with me. The ankle at the beach was a total lie, nothing happened. Dressing different, taking you to old places, all of this was planned Troy! I just wanted you to come back to me, call of the wedding and come back to me. I know this sound selfish but its what I feel right now and I just need you to know before you go and make this…this mistake!" I heard gasps from the crowd and loud murmurs follow.

"What we talked about last night was one of the hardest decisions I ever made because it's what I wanted but I knew you didn't feel anything. I could see it in your eyes that it is not what you really wanted. I loved when we kissed, yes, I said it Troy, and we kissed twice in the past three weeks."

More gasps and murmurs, "And I enjoyed it. I wanted it to last forever. I realized you loved Brittany though and I shouldn't come between you too." I felt the tears start dripping onto my neck and onto my yellow dress.

His eyes never left mine, "And I understand if you never want to talk to me again because I just ruined your wedding but I couldn't let you get married and not let you know that I truly, truly love you. Therefore, if you agree with me let us run away now, you and me meet me at the back door and do not say your vows. Please, just don't say the vows because I love you." I said, I then broke down in sobs and I looked up at him, "I love you," I then ran out of the tent sobbing; I saw all of the horrified faces from the brides side of the family. Troy's side almost looked relieved somebody spoke up.

I walked out and I stopped in the sand and let sobs leave my throat, I knew what I just did was selfish but it's what I needed to do, I fell in the sand and buried my head in my hands. I tried catching my breath, my lungs burned with every breath and my tears shook my chest.

I finally got up and I turned around to see Troy walking towards me, my breath caught in my throat, for the tenth million times today.

He was in a t-shirt and shorts, his flip-flops on his feet. He saw me and came running, I stood shocked, he pulled me into a hug and I started to cry again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I jumped up, and I let my legs wrap around his torso. He held me tight against my body and I buried my head in his neck.

"I love you too, I love you too," he whispered into my ear, I pulled back and I let my hands pull his face closer to mine. I let my lips touch his and he kissed me back. "I love you so much," I whispered.

"Thank you for speaking Gabi, because I would have regretted it forever." He said, his blue eyes looking into mine, "Your welcome," I said

He pulled me into another kiss, which lasted longer than the last, I pulled back and I looked at him. "How pissed was Brittany?"

"She was in tears the moment you left; she knew what was going to happen. She knew she didn't stand a chance after that," He said, he dropped me down to my feet and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you,"

I smiled knowing I loved hearing those words out of his mouth. The words I had longed for, "And did you really plan all of that?"

I giggled, "Yea, I did."

He chuckled and I realized I was happy. I felt happy inside and out.

"I love you too Troy, thanks for not saying your vows"

"Thanks for speaking out,"

I bit my lip and he hugged my tight against his waist, the beach wind blew through our hair and he dipped me down before planting a kiss on my lips.

**Ahh! What do you all think? :) There will be one more chapter that sums it all up! :)**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling. I have to be somewhere and I wanted to get this chapter out so I hope you enjoyy! : ) **

**My Laker Baby will be out in the next week! I promise! It has been a little slow but I am looking at the poll and I know what I am going to do so the chapter should be up shortly! Promises! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW! **

**Xoxo**

**Much Love**


	15. Family

**I like going out with a bang! 10,341 words(: Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 15- Family

_Five years later..._

I kissed Troy up his chest as he tried not to moan, "Gabi I have to go to work," he mumbled, I giggled and I wiggled my butt as I made my way to his perfectly shaped lips.

"Max is going to walk through that door at any moment," he said, I shrugged my tiny shoulders and I kissed his lips again. "Come on…" he said to me, I kissed him harder and he moaned, "I love you," he whispered I giggled.

"I have Dalton coming in early this morning; he is getting close to playing again." He said, "That is not getting you out of this," I purred into his ear, he shuddered and then it came.

"Told you." He said smirking

"Nope, you said Max not Brooke," I said rolling my eyes, I got up from on top of Troy; I grabbed Troy's shorts that were lying on the ground. I slipped them on and then grabbed his t-shirt and slipped it over my little figure.

"I'll be right back," I said, "Oh no; I will be in the shower." He said, I pouted and he got out of bed. He winked and then went to the bathroom. I opened our bedroom door and I headed to Brooke's cry. I passed Max's room and I pushed the door open to see my three-year-old son sitting on his floor playing with some of his action figures Troy had bought him.

I smiled; I remember telling Troy I was pregeant with him like any other day.

_Flashback _

_I stood in the bathroom and I looked at the postive sign. I breathed a deep breath and I thought of how Troy would react. I walked out of the bathroom and I saw him sitting in the living room studying for his last final. _

"_Hey Troy, can we talk?" I asked him, he looked up and rubbed his eyes. It was past midnight and he thought I was sleeping since I was 'sick'. He moved the books onto the table, which his feet rested upon. _

"_I thought you were sleeping baby," he said, I shrugged and I went over to crawl into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my tiny waist and he kissed my temple. "You feeling okay?" he asked _

_I nodded my head, "Yeah, I just really need to talk to you." I said, "Mmm…do you miss me in bed?" he asked kissing me lips. I giggled and shook my head. _

"_So, remember what we talked about the other day?" I asked, he looked at me and then shook his head, "Um nope," his voice was questioning what I wanted to walk about, and I took his hand and rubbed it back and forth. _

"_Well you talked about it with you mom," I said, he wrinkled his eyebrow and then he looked up at me, "About you getting pregeant?" he asked, I nodded my head slowly. _

"_Yeah why?" he asked, I took a small breath and then I looked up at him, his eyes went wide with shock, "No," he said, I nodded my head and he jumped up with me in his lap, his books flying off the the table and his arms gripping around me. "Oh my gosh Brie! This is amazing!" he yelled, I giggled and I gripped my arms around his neck. _

_He pulled me into a kiss and he gave me a big hug, "I love you," _

"_I love you too," I said to him_

_End of Flashback_

I saw a lot of Troy in Max, his hair was shorter and he had a little brown in his blue eyes. He had Troy's nose and cheeks. "Max," I said, he looked up and he saw me. "Mommy!" he said, he came running over and he jumped into my arms. "Wanna go see Brooke?" I said he nodded his head, "Yea!"

I smiled, Max had come after two years of being married to Troy, and we got married that summer after him and Brittany. It did not take long for us to figure out that we wanted to get married. Our colors were white and yellow. We got married at a church and had our reception on a beach.

I walked down to Brooke's room and I opened the door to hear her small cries, she was six months old. Max went and sat in the chair while I picked Brooke up. "Where is daddy?" Max asked, "He is getting ready for work baby," I said, I picked Brooke up and I hugged her to my chest.

"Can we go see grandma?" Max asked kicking his legs, I nodded my head, "Yes honey, you have to go anyways mommy has to work." I said starting to change Brooke's diaper.

"B-but I don't want you to work!" he cried, I finished Brooke's diaper and I looked at him, "Honey, I am sorry." I said I then put Brooke into her bouncy. I then went over to sit in front of Max, "Come here buddy," I said, he sat down on my lap and we sat in front of Brooke.

"Is Sammy going to be there?"

"No, Sammy has to go to school." I told her, "But Courtney will be there." I said to him, I could not believe Courtney was already three. Troy and I had decided to go back to New Mexico to have our family. We did not want them to grow up in New York City, Troy finished college at A&U while I started working as an RN at the children's hospital.

Sammy would be seven now and my brothers were all-happy that Troy and I were back together. "Courtney is my favorite, I am glad." Courtney is five now and in preschool every other day.

I tickled Max's stomach and then I went for Brooke who smiled and giggled her small laugh, "What's going on in here?" Troy asked I turned to see Troy standing in the doorway. He had a pair of jeans with a Bolton and Danforth physical training shirt on. It was white with blue on the sides. His blue eyes shining and his damp hair in his eyes, he was still breathtaking to this day, even at twenty-seven he looked great, he still looked like himself from high school. Max jumped up and ran to Troy. I picked up Brooke and I cradled her in my arms. She was a big girl already, she was already starting to move and roll over. Trying to crawl, Troy was also protective of her.

"Hey buddy, you gonna go hang with Grandma today?" Troy asked picking him up and holding him, "Yea, but I don't want mommy to go to work." He said pouting to Troy, I gave him a smile and Troy ticked his stomach. "I know, I hate when mommy goes to work too, I miss a lot of fun time with her." He said winking; I rolled my eyes, "Yea! Like when we played with my trucks with Brooke!" Max cried raising his hands in the air. I tried to stop my giggle and Troy bit his lip, "Yea, like that." He forced out.

Max then started to wiggle out of Troy's grip.

Troy set him down and he left the room running towards his room, "Max don't get too many toys out!" I yelled, Brooke fussed and then I handed her to her dad. Troy took her and then he pulled something out of the back of his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked, he told me to open the card and I did. I pulled it out to see the purple string and the smell of lavender, only person I know who would do that is Sharpay who was married to Zeke or Brittany who we havent spoke to since the day after the wedding.

_You are invited to see the wedding ceremony of _

_Luke Bradley Owen _

_And _

_Brittany Nicole Anderson_

_At North Carolina Christian Church_

_7:30 PM_

_Saturday, June 15__th_

"Wow, So Britt is getting married? In twenty days?" I asked, he shrugged, "I havent talked to her since the day after our 'wedding'" Troy said, I nodded my head and he adjusted Brooke, "I didn't know if I should rip it up or call her." He said, "Because I am happy for her and we still invited her to our wedding even though she declined but it was out of respect." Troy said

I bit down on my lip and I leaned against him, "I don't know, let's go through work and then see, maybe over some yummy dinner?" I asked, he sighed and laid Brooke on his shoulder, "I am working late tonight, I was also going to ask you to pick up the kids since I am betting you are getting off first." I pouted at him, "Really?"

He nodded his head, "yeah, I have to do both Chad and my patients today. I also have to go be the trainer today at East; my dad needs me so that's what is making me work late."

I nodded my head, "We will finish this conversation after I get dressed but can you get Brooke dressed while I get your other kid dressed." I said, "Oh my kid huh?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, your kids." I leaned forward to kiss his lips and I headed to Max's room. "Max buddy we have to get you ready, mommy has to be at work in an hour." I said I went to his closet to pull out a Laker t-shirt and his little shorts. He was sitting on his bed with his shirt off.

"Max, please." I said, he stood up and I stood in front of him. I pulled his t-shirt on and I put his basketball shorts on that Troy bought him. "Okay, go see daddy and tell him to brush your teeth and hair okay? Oh and to grab you a banana for breakfast." I told him, he squinted his face and stuck his tongue out. "Yucky banana," he said, "Too bad, you are going to eat it." I told him, he narrowed his eyes as Troy does and walked off.

I sent him off to his dad when I ran off to our bedroom, I grabbed my pink scrubs and I slipped those on with my pink and black Nikes. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and I slipped a headband into my hair. I brushed my teeth and then I raced downstairs, Troy and I playing in the morning was not working. When I had to work eight to eight though so when I got home I spent time with Max and a little with Brooke. I then wanted to shower and crash, we did not have time for anything anymore, last night though, I did not have to work.

I went back into the kitchen to see Max picking at his banana; Brooke was sitting in her car seat already ready to go. Diaper bag and everything.

Troy saw me walk in as he unpeeled back the yogurt top, "So what else in the discussion?" he asked

"Well what time is the game?" I asked him, "Seven thirty, I have back to back visits all today plus a meeting. I won't be home till late tonight." He said letting his fingers run through his hair. I grabbed my backpack, which was lying on the floor and put it on the counter.

"Max isn't going to be happy," I whispered, "Why?" Troy asked I looked back at our son who was still picking at his banana, which Troy had cut up.

"Max you are going to eat it," I said, he looked up and his blue eyes wide with fright. He then looked down and started eating again, "Courtney gets picked up at five, he will be by himself for a few hours and my mom doesn't have anything for him to do." I said, I stuffed two bottles of waters in my bag and made sure I had my i.d.

"Call Colton and see if Courtney can stay a little longer today," I chewed on my finger tips, "It will be okay, I will talk to my mom." I said I looked at Brooke who was awake and sucking on her hand. "Somebody wants to eat but I don't have time," I said, I slide my cell phone into my pocket and Troy threw his yogurt away.

"I gotta go, Chad and Taylor are taking Austin out for his birthday or something, I don't know but I am pissed he is missing today." Troy said finding his tag and slipping it over his head. I saw Max sitting there with three bites of banana left.

"Max honey, we have to go. Can you take one more bite for me?" I asked, he sighed and started to eat again. "I am sorry baby; I have a long day too. I am on the cancer floor all day today." I said, he grabbed Brooke's car seat and I grabbed the bags and Max's jacket.

Max ate his last piece and I grabbed him from the chair, I carried him on my waist and we all headed down the stairs. I turned the lights off as we went down the stairs.

Troy put Brooke in the back of my Ford Edge while I fastened Max into the booster seat. I got into the car tossing all the bags into the passenger seat and Troy leaned into my window, "Call you later okay?" he said leaning in for a kiss, I smiled and I let my lips gracefully touch his.

"Ew!" Max said, Troy and I stopped with our lips inches apart, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too Troy."

He then backed away and got into his Audi, I pulled out of the drive away and headed to my moms house. Max fussed in the back complaining his buckle was too tight while Brooke wanted food. "Max, we are almost there can you please stop?" I asked him looking in the rearview mirror; he crossed his arms just like Troy.

I pulled into my mom's house and I unbuckled Max and got him out of the car. I then went around to Brooke who looked at me hoping I had food for her. I kissed her forehead and grabbed her bags before going to the front door. "Max, please don't play in the dirt." I said as I walked by, his head shot up and he got up. I knocked on my mom's front door for my dad to answer.

"Good morning!" he said all cheery, he was in sweats and a t-shirt. "Morning," I said, I ushered Max into the room and my dad grabbed Brooke from me.

"How was your morning?" he asked, "Crazy, but can you keep them until 8:15? Troy told me this morning he is working late and I don't get off till eight." I said, my dad nodded his head, "It's no problem sweetheart." He said kissing my cheek, I nodded a thanks, "Oh and Max will get cranky after Courtney leaves so ask mom to take them to the park or something, okay?"

I pushed a piece of hair behide my ear and I called Max back over, "I am leaving," I called, he came running from kitchen and he let his little legs run towards me. I bent down and pulled him into a hug, "I love you sweetie," I said kissing his forehead, "I wove you too!" he said, he then took off running again, "Oh and Brooke wants food. I didn't have time to feed her this morning which I feel insanely bad." I said

My dad chuckled, "Honey, its okay. Just go to work, I will call if I need anything." He then hugged me, I said bye to Brooke and I headed back out to my car.

* * *

I fell into the chair and took a deep breath; I looked at my watch to see it was only noon. I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes.

"Somebody's tired." I popped my head up to see Kirsten, Layla's mom who was on my floor, standing in front of me, "Oh hey Kirsten, can I help you?" I asked sitting up, she shook her head, "No but I saw you putting your head down, thought I see what's up." She said, I smiled and leaned back in our chairs.

"I am tired, I miss my kids." I said pouting a little, "How do you do it? I mean you have two others and then Layla always in and out of the hospital." I then looked up at her, "And Jamie, I feel like I would die without seeing Troy for more than a work day." I said, she offered me a smile.

"Its tough, but you have small children and didn't you just come off maternity leave?" she asked, I nodded my head, "About two, three months ago." I said she smiled again, "Yeah, you are still used to being around them all the time."

"Max was mad at me this morning, upset, because I am working until eight, then Troy told me that he was working late. It's just been a long day already." I said she nodded her head, "I think Jamie is coming up to hang with Layla today, so I can go see my other two." She said, "Well tell them I say hi and," I looked at my watch, "I will see Layla in about twenty minutes, right before my lunch break." I said

She smiled and said bye, I spun around in my chair and faced the wall. "Twenty minutes," I mumbled to myself. I then heard one of my many machines go off, I got up and I headed towards Tyler's room. I pushed the door open and I shut off the machine. "How you feeling Ty?" I asked he looked up at me groggily.

"Tired," he said, I smiled and nodded my head, "Okay, the doctor will be in shortly. Remember you have that surgery today, that's why we are doing this." I said he only nodded his head weakly.

Tyler then proceeded to throw up; I took a deep breath and called for his mom. She came rushing into the room and I sat next to him rubbing his back.

"Is he okay?"

"Side affect to chemo," I told her, they were new patients and were still scared for the future. I got up and helped move Tyler to another chair and I stripped his bed and replaced the sheets. Tyler's mom, Ally, got him changed into some other clothes. We moved Tyler back to his spot on the bed and I gave her another blanket.

"I will go wash this for you okay? I will have it back ASAP." I said, Ally smiled and gave me a hug, "Thank you Gabi." She said, I only shrugged, "I just changed his sheets," I said, "But we are washing his favorite blanket." I gave her a soft smile; I looked at my watch realizing I needed to go to Layla's room.

I rushed into the room telling them I would be just a couple of more minutes, I went to the washer in the back room and I tossed the blanket in and started to wash it.

I then went back to Layla's room to do her routine check; we did a blood draw and her weight.

"Thank you Layla," I said as she handed me a card, I hugged her and she hugged me back. "I will be back in a few hours okay?" she nodded her head eagerly. I went back to the front desk and I plopped down in my chair, it was break.

I leaned back just as the phone started to ring, I grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Gabi, after your lunch, can you work the Diabetes ward? We are swarmed with new patients, its diabetes day I guess." Jenn said over the phone, I ran my fingers through my hair, "Sure, I only have like two people up here. I am pretty sure Sarah who has one and Madi who has one can take one more each."

"Did you get the short stick?"

I nodded my head, "Yupp, I got the short stick today." I said giggling at her, "Okay, I gotta go, I have like six people." She said, "We have four down here too."

"I will be there in an hour," I told her, "Mauh, love you!" she said, I laughed and I hung up the phone. I went to inform Sarah and Madi. "I want Tyler!" Sarah called, Madi nodded, "Good because I wanted Layla." I rolled my eyes and went to tell the families.

"Gabi, somebody called for you in the café, they want you down there." I took a deep breath, "Does anybody know I am on break?" I muttered, I grabbed my bag and I headed downstairs, guess I would eat down there.

"I will see you guys on Monday!" I said waving, they all nodded and I went to the elevator. I did not have to work at all this weekend, "Amazing." I said to myself as I climbed onto the elevator. I went down to the main floor and I walked into the Café. I then saw the blue and white shirt. He was talking on his phone and sitting in front of a bag of Parena Bread. I went behide him and slipped my arms around his neck.

"Hey Brad, I gotta go." Troy said, I kissed his ear and he put his hand on mine, "Oh no, I just am at lunch with my beautiful wife." He laughed and then said bye. "Hey baby," he said, I then dropped my backpack and I sat on his lap. "How has your morning been?" he asked me, before he kissed my lips, "Tiring, I only had two kids but we had one go into like shock and the other is just herself but Tyler was throwing up and freaking out."

"Tyler is the new one right?" I nodded my head and I moved off his lap and into the chair across from him. I put my legs onto his lap while he pulled out the food.

"How has your work been?" I asked, he groaned, "Hell, pure hell." He said I rubbed his knee, "Why?" I asked him, I grabbed my salad and pulled it closer to me.

"My meeting this morning ran long, I had two people at once with two totally different conditions, and I then had another one come in. I finally called my next one and asked them to reschedule for tomorrow, same time." He said, "That's how I got a lunch break today."

"So you are working tomorrow?" I asked, "Only for an hour and half, I will still be able to make it to dinner tomorrow night."

"Good," I said, I picked at my salad, "How did Max do this morning?" he asked, "Fine once we got there, he pouted the whole way over. Crying because he didn't want to go," I said, I looked at my watch and then I massaged my temple.

"You okay baby?" he asked, I nodded my head and I felt my head pound, "Yeah, I just have a strong headache," I said, Troy patted his lap and I went over to sit down, leaving my salad, which was half eaten.

I laid my head down on Troy's shoulder and he rubbed my back, "Want a massage once I get home tonight?" he whispered into my ear, I smiled and nodded my head, "If I am still awake." I said, he kissed my temple and he held me in his arms until my watch started to ding.

"Breaks over." I said into his ear, he looked at his phone and sighed, "I have to get back, and I have another kid coming in today, new so he has paper work but he just had surgery on his knee." He said, I kissed his jaw and sat up. I kissed his lips before I stood up, Troy picked up his drink shaking it around the ice inside.

"Have fun, I will see you late tonight." I said, he kissed the top of my head and I pulled my backpack around my shoulders. Troy picked up my salad and waved it around, "Do you want it still?"

I nodded my head, "Yea, I will give it to Antonio; he will keep it in the fridge for me. I have another break at six." I said, he gave it to me, "I'll see you later Brie, love ya!" he said pulling his keys out of his pocket, "love you too!" I said before he vanished behide the door.

"Antonio, can you put this in the fridge?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "Yes Ma'm" he then grabbed a sharpie and wrote Gabi across the top. I smiled and thanked him.

I then headed off to the diabetes ward; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"One…two…three." I said as I pushed a needle in, the little girl screamed and started to cry. I pulled it out quickly and I tossed it onto the trey. "All done!" I said, she opened her eyes and she cried a little more. Her mom sat behide her rubbing her arm. I put a Scooby-doo band-aid over her finger. She looked at it and she then smiled up at me.

"Scooby!"

I nodded my head, "Yea! It's Scooby!" I said with her, she clapped her hands and I smiled. The mom looked at me thankfully and I smiled at her. I glanced down at my watch to see I had ten minutes left. I sighed heavily and I looked at the two. "I am done for the night in ten minutes so your next nurse will be Ashley, Nicole, or Dylan." I said the little girl sniffled up her tears.

"Thank you Gabi," the mom said, I smiled and nodded my head. I went out to the main desk and I went to my computer. I shut everything down. I grabbed my backpack and I put it on my shoulders, I then saw it was time to go. Ashley came dragging in and Nicole followed her. "I am leaving, I have to go pick up my kiddos." I said, they both smiled at me and waved.

I went to the stairs not wanting to wait on the elevator; I ran down the five flights of stairs and then jumped on an elevator to the parking garage. My mom called me during my six-oclock break to tell me Max was upset and tired. Refusing to lie down and wanted to talk to me.

Of course, when she called she just had him to lay down so I couldn't talk to him, I got into my car and I pulled out of the parking spot. I drove down the parking garage and I escaped into the dark night. I turned my radio up to listen to Pretty Girl Rock on the radio station.

I drove the fifteen minutes to my parent's house; I pulled up to see a light on upstairs. I turned my car off and I went for the door. I knocked and it was whooshed open and Max jumped onto my leg.

"Mommy!" he said, I hugged him and picked him up, "Hey buddy," I said wrapping my arms around him. "Where was daddy?" he asked me, I kissed his forehead, "He had to go with Grandpa Jack tonight to help with basketball." I said, he only nodded his head, "Can we go see him?" he asked me, he picked up a piece of my hair that had fallen out in the day's process.

"If Brooke isn't cranky," I said to him kissing his forehead again, I then set him down and he leaned against me. My dad came down the stairs with Brooke in her car seat, "She was sleeping but she woke up when I picked her up." I set her car seat down and I looked at her little face looking back at me.

"Brookie," I said, she smiled and I touched her cheeks, "Can we please go see daddy?" he asked in his little three year old voice, I sighed, "Sure baby, but we are only staying for a little while okay? You need to go to bed tonight."

"Do you" Max paused and fiddled with his fingers, "Do I what?" I asked him, "Oh, um have to work tomorrow?" he asked, he cheeks growing red a little bit.

"No sweetie, I don't have to, I don't work again until Monday when you are with Grandma Lucille." I said, he smiled and nodded his head, "Okay."

I thanked my parents and then I lead my baby's outside and into the car. I put Brooke in and then I put Max in. I looked at my dash to see it was almost eight thirty. The JV game would just be getting over, I sighed and rubbed my eyes and got into the car.

I started the car and Max talked all about his day in the back, from when Court came over to what he had for dinner." I looked at him through the rearview mirror and nodded my head along with his talking.

"We here!" he called as I pulled into East High, I smiled at Max and Brooke was quiet. "Hey Max is Brookie asleep?" I asked, he peered over into her car seat and then nodded his head. "Yea"

I sighed of relief and parked the car it was packed with cars and plenty of teenagers hung out in the front of the building. I got the kids out of the car and we headed to the front of the building. "Max, come hold my hand!" I said as he took off running, when he heard my voice he slowed and came back. He grabbed my free hand and we walked into East.

I heard the game from the gym and I looked down at Max, "Honey, you have to stay close to me okay? You can't run off and see daddy." I told him, he nodded his head silently, and I knew he was getting tired.

I opened the gym doors and I quickly spotted Troy sitting in a chair on the bench with his East tee shirt on, his East-training shirt. Max saw him and started hopping up and down, "Max," I said, he looked up at me and the gave me the same toothy grin Troy always gave me.

I let the gym door shut and I looked at the clock, ten minutes before half time. I lead Max to where he could sit on the bleachers. "Gabi, what are you doing here?" I looked over to see Kelsi and Ryan sitting in the stands with there little girl Molly. I waved and then the crowd roared. I pointed Max over to them and he went over to give each of them a hug.

"Max wanted to see Troy and you see what Troy is doing," Ryan and her both laughed, "Yup, we said hi to uncle Troy when we came in right Mol?" Kelsi said to the two year old on her lap, I smiled and waved at her. I felt my phone vibrate in my scrubs and I set down Brooke and pulled my phone out.

_I spy something sexy…_

I giggled and I looked over to Troy, he winked and then stood up. He talked to his dad for a moment and then pointed at me. Jack nodded and he headed my way.

The whistles buzzed and somebody called for timeout, "Max, who is coming?" I asked he turned to see Troy halfway across. He jumped and he begged me to let him down. I let him down and he went running over to Troy. Troy picked him up swiftly and then tickled his stomach.

When they both made there way to Brook and I they were both smiling, "Hey," I said, he smiled back, "Hey."

He looked down at Brooke and then he kissed my lips, "How was the rest of work?"

"I gave maybe a hundred shots…so good." I said laughing, he pushed me to the side and the whistle blew for the timeout out to break.

"Max wanted to see you before bed and I knew you weren't going to be home for quiet a while so…" I said, he grinned and then he switched Max to the other arm. Max let his headrest against his shoulder, "I think somebody is falling asleep." Troy said, I nodded my head, "Yeah, Brooke is asleep too."

Before Troy could respond whistles flew and trainer was being called, Troy spun around to see a guy down, "Shit," he then bit his lip, he handed me Max who cried for a moment before settling into my shoulder. Troy sprinted out onto the court and he took one look before he told Jack to call 911. What happened?

Troy went over to grab his bag and then he slipped on a pair of gloves, I tried to peak but I could not see anything. Troy pushed through the guys and then kneeled down by the guy.

I looked at Ryan and Kelsi, "Can one of you help me?" I asked, Kelsi got up and handed Molly to Ryan, "I will help," she said, I thanked her and she grabbed Brooke's car seat.

We left the gym to hear sirens coming our way, "Did you see what happened?"

She shook her head, "I was talking to Ryan when it all happened, I heard something like he fell and hit his head." She said, I nodded my head, "I will talk to Troy later, then I will call you." I said giggling she softly nodded her head. I shifted Max on my hip and pulled out my keys. I unlocked the car and put him in his seat. I buckled him in and the ambulance came whining into the parking lot.

I shut Max's door and then went over to relieve Kelsi, "Thank you so much, you coming over tomorrow?" I asked, she nodded her head, "All three of us."

"Good, everybody is gonna be there then." I said, I hugged her and then I saw them carry a stretcher inside the building. I felt my stomach sink and I took a deep breath.

"I will call you later, okay?" I said, she nodded her head and she headed off to see Ryan and Molly come out. I waved and got into my car.

I drove home in the quiet car and thought about what happened. I blinked my eyes and tried to focus, I stopped at the red light and I tapped my fingernails against the steering wheel. The light turned green and pressed the pedal. I drove through the empty street and my mind drifted off again.

I barely caught the next red light and my car was just over the line, "Shit," I mumbled, "You gotta keep your mind on the road Gabi!" I said to myself, I sighed and the light turned green.

Out of know where I saw headlights coming straight for the passenger side. I did not even have time to scream because before I knew it, the other car hit mine, which sent it to flip the car over once. Then everything turned black…

* * *

Troy's POV

I tore my gloves off and I tossed them into the trashcan, I sighed and I just sent off a kid who had cracked his head open from falling hard on the floor.

I grabbed my phone and tried to call Gabi since I did not get to say goodbye, as I started to call her I had the hospital calling me. I scrunched my nose and I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked, "Is this Mr. Bolton?" it was Nicole's shaky voice, "Nicole, you okay?" I asked, I heard her gulp hard, "Gawd Troy, no. I was just going through the ER to get something to eat and I saw them wheeling in Brooke and Max, I followed them Troy…" I could not breath, wheeled into the hospital.

"Nicole? What happened? Where is Gabi?" I asked my heart racing, was this some sick joke, I heard her cry and then I knew it was not a joke, "the said they found the Edge flipped over. Brooke seemed okay but Max…Max was not as good Troy. They think the car hit his side." I felt my insides drop, I swallowed hard and tears went down my cheeks.

"Where is Gabi?" I asked her, "I don't know Troy; they said the mother was taken to the hospital just down the street." My tears grew as I found my keys and went racing towards the car. "I am coming, I am coming Nicole, can you tell me anymore?" I asked her, "I don't know anything, they wouldn't let me in." she said crying harder, "I am going to call the hospital down there okay?" I said trying to control my tears but before I could call, they were calling me.

"Hello?" I asked, "Is this Mr. Bolton?" this time I did not know who this was, "Yes," I choked out, "We found your wife and two kids in a car crash, we took the children to the children's hospital. Your wife is with us," I bit my lip hard to the point it was bleeding, "Can you tell me how she is?"

"Okay, she wasn't the hardest hit." The guy said, "I am already on my way, the children's hospital already called." I said, the tears flowed down my cheeks and I hung up the phone.

I stopped at stoplight and then I heard my phone ring, I looked down to see my dad, "I was five minutes away from Gabi, Brooke, and Max, oh God Max." I mumbled to myself, I picked up my dads call let out a cold sob right before.

"H-hey" I said trying to sound okay, "Where did you go? What if I need you again?" he called, I closed my eyes and re opened them pushing the car forward.

"Gabi and the kids have been in an accident dad." I said trying not to cry, he did not speak, "What happened?"

"I don't know, Nicole called me and told me that she saw Max and Brooke being wheeled into the children's hospital and then the hospital Gabi's at called. Dad I am so scared, Nicole was telling me Max looked the worst, I can't lose him dad." I said, my tears falling faster. I sped into the parking lot of the hospital and I got out quickly.

"It you wont, just keep faith. I will call you after the game okay?"

"Kay," I said, I then hung up running inside, I raced to the front desk and cut the four people in line, "Excuse me s-" I stopped her, and "I need to find my wife!" I said she looked at me calmly, "What is your wife's name?"

"Gabi…Gabriella Bolton!" I said, she nodded her head and then she looked her up. I tapped my fingers impatiently. "She is back in ICU, would you like to see her?" she asked, I nodded my head, thinking yes dumbass but I could not muster the words. She led me back into the ICU area and she lead me straight back.

She showed me the room and I went running towards it, I opened the door and ran in, she was laying there in bed tears streaming down her cheeks. "Brie," I squeaked out, her head turned towards mine and they came down faster. I went over and pulled her into a hug. "Oh gawd Brie," I whispered into her ear, she sobbed into my shoulder, "Max…" she cried, I rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"Max and Brooke, where are they?" she cried, I felt more tears pool in my eyes, "At the children's hospital, Nicole called me." I said pushing back her hair as she leaned back in, "That's how I found out," I told her; she broke down in tears again. "Go see them please? Can you please go make sure they are okay? Please?" she asked crying again, I nodded my head, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, I want my babies," her tears flowed down her cheeks, "I promise you; I will make sure they are okay. I will do everything in my power." I said, I gripped her hand and she squeezed mine. "I love you," she said, I blinked back my tears and kissed her, "I love you too baby" I said letting my hands run through her hair.

"Mrs. Bolton…" the doctor stopped when she saw me, "And Mr. Bolton?" I nodded my head, "Good, well we are going to take you back for some X-rays? Okay?" Gabi nodded and then looked at me, "I promise baby, I will be back a little later." I said, I left the room and went running back to my car.

I got in and drove like crazy down the the place I was at earlier today but for a completely different reason. I pulled into a spot close and went running. I went up to the ER desk to see Nicole standing there. "Nicole!" I said, she looked up and her cheeks were red. "Troy! They won't release info until you are here." She said I went up to the counter to see Betty working, "I am here, please, please tell me what's going on?" I asked, I begged.

She sighed and then she told me to follow her, "How is Gabi?" Nicole asked following us, "Okay, they were taking her back to do X-rays, Cat scans, and maybe a MRI…I don't know." I said, she nodded and Betty took us to the NICU, "Brooke is in here." She said I turned to her trying to stop the tears.

"Where is Max?" I asked her, she took a deep breath, "I will let them explain." She said opening the door for us; I knew tears started down my cheeks again.

I walked in and I felt hollow, I heard Brooke's scream from walking in the door. I followed producers and went back to her; I broke down in tears all over again. She had a gash in her right cheek and her little arm was in a sling. I reached over the crib to let my fingers run down her belly.

She looked up at me and I tried to smile for her, "Brooke," I said she cried and tried reached her arm up but could not get it up. She cried harder and then a nurse came over whom I did not know.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Troy Bolton, this is my daughter." I said brushing away a few tears, "Oh, well then you have a wonderful little girl. She had a small gash which we didn't think needed stitches but did need some attention, and she cried when we tried to move her arm so we had x-rays taken and those havent come back yet." She said, I gave Brooke my finger and she held it in her good hand.

"Can you please explain where my son is?" I asked she nodded her head, "In surgery. He lost a great deal of blood and was hit in the head. That is all I know and can explain to you right now." She said I felt my jaw drop and Brooke bite on the top of my finger. "When should his surgery be over?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"He is going to survive right?" I asked, my tears growing fast. "I am not sure sir," I felt my lip quiver and I looked down at Brooke, "Can I hold her?" I asked, she nodded her head, "I am going to have you sit down though okay? Just for her arm," I nodded my head and I sat down next to the crib in a rocking chair.

She handed me Brooke and I let her curl up in my chest, I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out of my pocket. "Hello?" I asked quietly, "Oh Troy!" my mom said, I let my tears run down my face as I held Brooke close to me.

"Mom, they don't know about Max," my tears making it sound all bunched together. "Oh honey," she said, "And Brooke might have a broken arm. I spent like ten minutes with Gabi and I just don't know what to do, I can't be in two places at once." I said, "Nobody is asking you to Troy," she said, I cried over the phone to my mom and I held Brooke close to me, "Your dad is coming to you and I am going to Gabi, okay?" she said, I then looked up to see my dad standing there.

I put Brooke back carefully and I hung up the phone with my mom, my dad pulled me into a hug. I let my tears fall freely and I hugged him tightly.

"Mr. Bolton…" I heard my name and I turned to see a doctor standing there, "Yes?" I asked, "I am Doctor Morton, would you mind stepping into my office so we can talk?" he asked, I knew those were not the words I wanted to hear. I turned to my dad who told me to go.

I followed the doctor slowly and I made my way into his office, he shut the door and I felt like I saw my life flash. I remember those years I spent with Brittany, I remember proposing to Gabi, the day Max was born, the day Brooke was born and everything in between. My stomach churned and I leaned up against the wall.

"Is Max okay?" I asked him, my mouth went dry and my eyes felt heavy. "I want to talk about Brooke first," he said, I slammed my hand against the wall, "Damn it! I just want to know if my son is alive! I can't even think straight because I promised my wife who isn't even here that everything would be okay and that I would do everything in my power to make sure they were going to be okay." I said, the doctor sighed, "Troy please sit, I know Gabi and I just need to explain things out." He said, I pulled out the chair and I sat down in it.

"Brooke has a broken arm, a cast for a few weeks and she is better." He said, "We didn't need to do anything else because her head was heavily supported and her buckle was tight. We checked her for bleeding of the brain and got nothing on that. She was tossed around a little but besides that she is totally fine." He said, I chewed on my thumbnail, "Max," I said, he nodded his head.

"Max came in losing a lot of blood; he had bleeding in the brain, a broken arm, and a smashed foot." I looked up at him, "During the surgery everything was going fine but we did lose him for about thirty seconds." I closed my eyes and I felt tears go down my cheeks. I let my head fall into my hands. "We revived him but he wasn't breathing very well on his own so he is on a breathing machine, his heart has a very slow rate but within a few hours it should get better as more blood is made," I felt my body rock back and forth in sobs. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, "Can I go see him," I asked

"Yes, come on." He said, he stood up and I stood up to follow him. He led me down a hallway and into a room. I then saw him laying there, a part of his hair shaved, his body pale. I went over to his side and I picked up his hand, "I will leave you guys alone." I heard the monitor going off and I looked at his heart rate which looked slow.

I picked up his frail hand and I placed it in my hand, "Max," I whispered, I let my hands run through his hair. "I love you buddy, your mommy does too." I told him, I heard a knock at the door and my dad stood on the other side. "They are putting Brooke in a cast, I told them pink." He said, "How is little man?"

I sniffed up a few tears and I looked at him, "He is on a breathing machine because he can't breathe on his own. He lost so much blood and dad he died for thirty seconds." I said, I then looked at him, "When I last saw him he was tossed off to Gabi to go to work, if I would have kept them for another second then I would have kept them there and not have had this happen." I said, my words coming out slow and then faster.

"Don't blame yourself Troy," he said, "They are having Gabi transferred here for the next two nights." He said, I took a deep breath, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Just a concussion,"

I thanked the lord and then I looked down at Max, "Are they on there way?"

"Yes, they said she can share a room with Max."

"I want to talk to her first, I don't want her in this room first, and I need a few minutes with her." I said, Jack nodded and then he left the room. I got up and I kissed Max's forehead, I walked out into the lobby area and I saw Gabi being wheeled in, "Troy!" she said when she saw me, I gave her a smile and they took her in the back room. I followed her and I hugged her tightly when she was settled.

"I love you," I said

"I love you too baby," she said, I hugged her and then I sat back, "Brooke is fine, just a small cut and a broken arm. They said she will be her self soon enough." I told her, I reached for her hand and I saw her bottom lip quiver, "W-what about Max?" she asked, I pulled her close to me.

"Max will be okay," I whispered, "But not for a while," I said, she broke down in sobs, "Whats wrong with him?" she asked me, her brown eyes full of tears.

"He is on a breathing machine; he stopped breathing in the middle of surgery. They got his heart to respond and put him on a breathing machine for it to keep that way but his heart rate is very low. They said when he starts producing more blood he should breathe again on his own and be perfectly fine. His foot was smashed and he his brain was bleeding."

She cried into my shoulder, "Come on, let's go get Brooke and go to Max's room." I said, she was in her pink scrubs still and had Goosebumps up and down her arm. I shrugged off my black jacket and I placed it over her body. She gave me a smile, "You don't blame me?" she asked

"God, Gabi how could I blame you?" I asked, her tears raced down her cheek and I brought her into a hug, "I mean I basically killed our children!" she said, her body shook and I held her tight against me. I kissed the top of her head and my mom came over, "Can you have them bring Brooke down to the room?" I asked, she nodded her head and I held Gabi tightly towards me.

"Nothing was your fault baby, I promise you, and nothing was your fault." I whispered, she tried catching her breath from all of her crying, "But Troy I should have seen that car coming!" she said, her tears stormed around. I leaned over and kissed her lips, "It was a drunk driver who was arrested, don't blame yourself."

I then guided her to Max's room; she rushed over to the bed and kissed his forehead. Cried into the bedside and the wheeled Brooke in with her big pink cast. I could not help but smile, Gabi went over to her next, "I love you Brooke, I am so sorry." Gabi said picking her up carefully and holding her tightly. I sat down on the edge of Max's bed and I looked at his heart rate, which had risen since the past twenty minutes.

"I will be right back; I need to inform your parents." I said to Gabi, I rubbed my raw eyes and I stepped out of the room. I called Colton first, "Hey bro," he said answering the phone. I took a deep shaky breath, "There was an accident," I started, "Wait man you okay?" Colton asked, I bit my lip, "Colton, there was a car accident." I said, "Is Gabi okay? Are the kids okay? Were you in the car?"

He fired questions before I could even think of the answers, "I wasn't there, I had just left them and they started for home. A drunk driver came and hit the passenger side door." I said trying to blink back the tears, "So that means Gabi neither was too hurt nor was" he stopped, "Dude how the hell Max is?"

I tried to stop the tears from coming but they did anyways, "On a breathing machine, they lost him during surgery because of the amount of blood loss. He is slowly progressing right now but its going to have an effect on him they said."

"Troy, how are you? How is Gabi?" he asked, "Upset and I don't know what to think." I rubbed at my eyes again, "They said his heart rate was low and somewhat there but faint. It was starting to go back up but I am scared, I can't lose Max." I said

There was a silence over the phone, "I will come up tomorrow morning okay?" I nodded my head, "Alright,"

"Tell Gabs, Brooke, and Max that I will be there," he said, "Okay, I better call your parents now."

"Do that Troy, have fun." He said, I could only smile and I called her parents and did the same thing with Colton. They said they would come up in the morning too.

I walked back into the room too see Gabi starting to drift asleep with Brooke in her arms; I went over and gently pulled her out. I kissed Gabi's forehead and put Brooke back in the crib. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

I woke up to cries of Gabi; I sat up straight from the cot I was trying to sleep on. I looked over to see her tossing and turning in her bed. "Max!" she cried, "Brooke!" she yelled, I jumped out of the cot as a nurse opened the door, I waved her off and she nodded her head.

I went over to her bed and I pulled her into a hug, "Baby, wake up." I whispered, she was drenched in sweat and her eyes were red from all the tears she cried. She cried out again, "Noo!"

I kissed her lips and she opened her eyes and tears formed quickly, "Troy!" she said, she hugged my tighter and I rubbed my back. "Where is Max?" she called trying to get up but I held her down, I looked over at Max to see he was not on a breathing machine anymore. He was breathing on his own. I smiled knowing he was getting better, the doctor came in and said his heart rate and his breathing was good enough for him to come off.

"He is doing fine baby," I said, she took a deep breath and leaned up against me, "When is he going to wake up?" she whispered, I rubbed her fingers and I kissed her cheek. "I don't know baby, I don't know." I said she broke out in tears again, "I just want him to say mommy." She said crying, "So I know he is all better." She cried I rubbed the middle of her palm.

"I know sweetie," I said, I peeked through the window and saw the sun was starting to rise. "Brooke is going to want to eat here soon," I said, she nodded her head and stood up. She went into the private bathroom we had and I heard the shower turn on.

I watched as she stripped down and stepped into the shower, I shut the door and walked over to Max and I sat next to him.

"You gotta wake up for your mommy," I told him rubbing his hand, "Just for her okay?" I said, I looked at his lifeless body and he did not do anything. I blinked back tears and I slipped on my pair of jeans and my t-shirt from yesterday.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, I heard the water turn off and then I saw Gabi come back out. She had her scrub pants on with a t-shirt she had on under that. She came over with her damp hair and sat on my lap; before she sat down, she picked up Brooke. We sat on Max's bed and we did not talk.

Brooke cried and Gabi went into mommy mode, "Brookie," she said rocking her back and forth, she stood up and stood next to Max, "I know you miss your brother too huh?"

I watched as I saw his nose flinch, my eyes widened a bit and then I turned towards Gabs, "Gabs," I said pointing to Max, he then shifted a bit and she squealed. She placed Brooke in her crib and stood by Max, "Max honey can you hear me?" she asked grabbed his small hand, he groaned and Gabi and I broke out into smiles.

He then started to open his eyes and he started to cry, Gabi pulled him close to her. "Mommy!" he cried, I went out to get a nurse and doctor while Gabi held him.

I came back into the room, Max hugged me weakly, the doctors looked at him, Gabi smiled up at me, and I gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I am glad that didn't last twenty four hours," she whispered

"I thought that was more like a week," I mumbled, she leaned against me, "If I never spoke at that wedding we would have never been here." She said to me, I smiled and turned to her, "I am glad you said something because I love having kids than not having any with Brittany."

She hugged me and once the doctors were done with Max I had him sitting on my lap while Gabi held Brooke.

"How do you feel honey?" Gabi said pushing what was left of his bangs back, "Tired," he said, "You slept for a long time," I said to him, he lay back against me and closed his eyes.

"Mommy, did I scare you?" he asked, Gabi sighed and nodded her head, "Just a little bit baby," she smiled at him weakly. "Well I meant to, my action figures taught me how to scare people!" he said throwing his tiny arms in the air, I chuckled and Gabi could not help but smile.

"Really?"

He nodded his head eagerly, "Yea! Then when I heard talking and crying, I knew I shouldn't scare you no more." He said giving her a toothy grin.

"Well please tell those action figures that scaring mommy's is a no-no." he giggled and the he turned towards me, "Did you scare your mommy ever?" He asked, I was about to answer when I heard the answer from the door.

"All the time Max," I looked up to see my mom and Gabi's parents; I looked at all of them who were smiling or crying. "We will all be right back." They said, I smiled at them and they all walked off. "Well, I guess we have company."

She started to get up when I grabbed her wrist, "Hang on, let's just sit here for a moment. The family can all wait; this is about our family right now." I said to her, she gave me a smile and leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Brie," I looked down at Max who was playing with his tiny fingers, "Max you want to see everybody?" I asked, he looked up and nodded his head.

"I love my family." He said, Gabi and I locked eyes and smiled, "Good, because they will always be there for you." I said, he nodded his head, "Good, I love them."

Gabi was biting her lip while I smiled, "Come on lets go get our family," I said getting up, Max stayed with Gabi while I took Brooke.

"Yes Brooke, your family will always be there for you." I said as I walked out to see the big group laughing and talking together. "Come on guys, Max wants to see you." I said I lead our family back to the room.

I watched as they all shuffled in, "They are everything Brooke, so keep'em close," I said to her, she giggled and I smiled down and enter the room and just thinking, if Gabi didn't Speak then and now, we might not have been here but it was all worth it every little piece.

* * *

…**.Thats it. : ( Its all over. What did you guys think of this amazing story? I love this story and mostly this last chapter, I loved this last chapter. I hope you all did too and it wrapped it all up. **

**Thank you forever single review, Every Single One. I cant wait for your last words on the story, I really cant wait. (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW…one last time? :D **

**Xoxo**

**Much Love**

**Jo,**


End file.
